Minnesota Love
by Zachmoviefan
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate timeline, Blu and Jewel are both captured as chicks and are brought to Minnesota.
1. Chapter 1 Meet Blu

Chapter 1 Meet Blu

**This is an alternate timeline where Blu and Jewel were friends when they were kids, both captured and brought to Minnasota and becomes mates**

It was a peaceful night in the jungle near the city of Rio de Janeiro two spix macawsslept peacefully with a dark blue male having his wing over a lighter blue female. The female also had a wing around a small white egg to keep it warm, as they slept the female began to hear a small tapping noise coming from the egg she then slowly opened her dark green eyes and after a few seconds she released what was happening and quickly jumped up and began to shake her mate.

"Antonio wake up!"the female said excitedly.

"Violet, sweetheart what is it?" Antonio groaned.

"The egg, its hatching!" Violet stated as she still nudged her mate.

"What, right now!" Antonio said opening his hazel nut brown eyes then jumping up to see the egg.

As they stood side by side the egg continued to crack and rock back and forth. Finally the egg broke open revealing a small dark blue chick.

"Its a beautiful little boy." Violet whispered with tears of joy in her eyes, she then picked up the chick and rocked him back and forth.

"He's beautiful, he looks just like his father he's got your eyes, feathers and even beak doesn't he?"Violet smiled looking to her mate.

"Yeah he dose, he's gonna look just like his old bird when he grows up, what should we name him?" Antonio asked.

"I know, how about Antonio Junior?" Antonio asked jokingly.

"I don't think so, ones enough of you" Violet giggled.

"No, I want him to have one creative, something that no one would think of... but what?" Violet said as she cupped her chin with her wing.

"I got it!" she exclaimed.

"Blu... we'll name him Blu" Violet smiled.

"Blu?" Antonio questioned unsure of the name.

"Yeah, why not, Blu is a nice name" Violet defended.

"Yeah, but I don't think many parents name their kids after a color." Antonio chuckled.

"But if it makes you happy I guess we'll keep the name." Antonio smiled.

"Awww, thanks honey." Violet said kissing her mate's check.

"Anything for you sweetie." Antonio said as he shared a quick passionate kiss. They then noticed Blu yawning.

"Aww is my little Blu sleepy?" Violet said with a smile as she rocked Blu softly, she then laid Blu down on their nest as Violet laid down beside him.

Antonio then laid down behind Violet as he put his wing over her side.

"Goodnight Violet, I love you." Antonio said as he kissed his mate on the beak.

"I love you too Antonio." Violet whispered avoiding to awake Blu.

"Goodnight Blu, Mommy and Daddy love you." Violet whispered as she kissed his forehead. The two mates then closed their eyes as they then drifted off to sleep.

Blu then snuggled against his mother's chest feathers, a small smile grew on his beak as he made a small chirp of happiness and then drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Jewel

Chapter 2 Meet Jewel

**This takes place two weeks after Blu's hatching**

It was the afternoon, one tree from Violet and Antonio three spix macaws, two mates Eduardo a tall green eyed male, Nora a bright blue eyed female and Mimi a small plump dark blue eyed female which was the older sister of Eduardo.

They stood together looking at the small white egg in their nest beginning to crack and finally break open revealing a small female.

"It's a girl!" Mimi squealed.

Nora then softly picked up the chick as she nuzzled her newly hatched daughter.

"She's so beautiful." Nora said with tears of joy falling down her cheeks, she then rested her head on Eduardo's shoulder."I know she looks like an angle." Eduardo said almost shedding a tear himself.

"Look at her, she's so cute!" Mimi said with a smile.

The chick looked up at her mother and father and smiled.

"Look at her little eyes, their like blue jewels." Mimi smiled looking into Jewel's beautiful turquoise eyes.

"Jewel… Jewel that's it we'll call her Jewel." Nora said with a large smile.

"Jewel Huh? I like it." Mimi agreed.

"Me too, so Jewel it is." Eduardo said.

They then set Jewel down in their nest she then lifted her wing up aiming to her father.

"I think she wants you to hold her, Eddie." Nora smiled looking to her mate.

Eduardo happily obliged, he then softly picked Jewel who smiled as she rested her head on her fathers chest, she closed her eyes and then drifted off to sleep in her fathers warm chest feathers.

"Awww." Nora and Mimi whispered in unison.

"My little brothers finally growing up." Mimi teased jokingly.

Eduardo then slowly laid Jewel down into their nest and placed and small kiss on her forehead, Eduardo then looked to Nora who shared a passionate kiss

"I love you Eddie." Nora said as she rested her head on Eduardo's chest.

"I love you too Nora." Eduardo said as he wrapped his wing around his mate in an loving embrace.

**10 minutes later**...

Eduardo and Mimi flew to Antonio and Violet's hollow to share with them the good news.

Once they entered they were greeted by Antonio and Violet's warm smiles.

"Oh hi you two, where's Nora?" Violet asked holding Blu in her wings.

"She's back home and we have some great news... our egg finally hatched!" Eduardo said with a gigantic grin.

"Oh congratulations!" Violet squelaed.

"Is it a girl or a boy" Antonio asked.

"It's a girl, we named her Jewel." Eduardo smiled.

"Nora's at home with her." Mimi said pointing to their hollow.

"Can we go see her?" Violet asked.

"Sure, I think she's still asleep but you can see her." Eduardo smiled.

"You can go, I'll stay here and take care of Blu, I'll have a chance to see her later." Antonio said to his mate.

"Thanks sweetie!" Violet yelled already flying out of her hollow.

The three macaws then flew to their hollow to see their hatchling, once they reached it they saw Nora sitting in the nest holding Jewel in her wings rocking her back and forth.

"Awwww she's so cute." Violet whisperd with a smile.

Nora softly laid Jewel down into the nest before giving her best friend a hug.

"Congrats Nora." Violet said returning the hug.

Once they ended the hug the four macaws began to have a conversation.

"So how's Blu doing?" Nora asked

"He's doing fine, so is Antonio." Violet smiled.

Sometime later Violet noticed the sun setting.

"Well it's been great chatting with you but I better be getting home." Violet said to her three friends before flying back home.

"Alright, see you later Violet." Nora smiled.

"Bye Violet, see ya around." Mimi smiled waving.

Once Violet returned she saw Antonio playing with Blu.

"Mommy! Mommy" Blu said running up to his mother, "mommy" and "daddy" were two of the few words the two week old Blu knew.

"Hi Blu, Mommy missed you" Violet said picking up her small son.

"Hi honey." Antonio smiled.

They then shared a quick kiss.

"So what dose Jewel look like?" Antonio asked curiously.

"Oh she's so cute, she looks exactly like her mother." Violets smiled.

"Well, I'll have see her tomorrow…" Antonio said before yawning "but now let's get some sleep, I'm pretty tired, that little ball of energy will wear you out fast." Antonio said pointing to Blu jokingly.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired too, let's get some sleep." Violet agreed before picking up Blu and walking over to a small nest and setting him down in it "Goodnight sweetie, Mommy and Daddy love you." Violet said before kissing her son's forehead.

Antonio and Violet then laid down, "Goodnight Violet, I love you." Antonio said kissing his mate on the beak, "Goodnight Antonio, I love you too." Violet whispered before drifting off to sleep.

One tree away Eduardo and Nora were preparing for bed, Mimi retreated to her own hollow in the same tree as their's.

Nora held Jewel in her wings as Nora began to sing her a lullaby.

"Moonbeams and starlight, magical twilight

The warmest ray, hear it whispering your name

Rainbows at midnight, sparkling night skies

Don't go away, stay another day." Nora whispered before lying Jewel into their nest.

"Goodnight my little Jewel, we love you." Nora whispered.

"That was beautiful Nora, where did you hear that?" Eduardo asked looking to his mate.

"I learned it from my mother, she used to sing to me all time when I was a chick." Nora stated.

The mates then laid down into their nest with their daughter lying inbetween them.

"Goodnight Nora, I love you." Eduardo said sharing a passionate kiss with Nora.

"Goodnight Eduardo, I love you too." Nora said as she nuzzled her head against her mate's chin.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting For The First Time

Chapter 3 Meeting for the First Time

**This is a few weeks after Blu and Je****wel hatch, Blu and Jewel now are both able to talk, but still can't fly.**

"Blu, Blu, wake up sweetie" Violet whispered quietly to her son.

"Ugh, Mommy what is it?" Blu goraned rolling over in his nest.

"We want you to meet someone, come with us." Violet stated.

Blu stood up and stretched after a quick bath in the local creek they were ready Blu climbed on to his father's back, through the whole flight Blu couldn't stop guessing who he was about to meet.

* * *

"So who am I going to meet Daddy?" Jewel asked her father from her nest.

"Just hold on, they'll be here soon" Eduardo reassured her.

Jewel awaited their surprise guests, after a few minutes of waiting Jewel could hear a faint sound of wings flapping coming toward their hollow.

Jewel then saw two spix macaws but then a small chick about as young as her.

"Sweetie this Blu and his mommy and daddy Violet and Antonio." Nora said introducing them to Jewel.

"And Blu this is Jewel and her parents Eduardo, Nora and her aunt Mimi." Antonio introducing Jewel and her family to Blu.

"Hi Blu." Jewel smiled warmly.

"Hi Jewel, wow, your really pretty." Blu smiled looking at her beauty.

"Thanks." Jewel giggled while looking away blushing.

Both their parents could tell they were going to get along perfectly.

After sometime of talking Antonio and Violet decided to take Blu home.

"Come on buddy, it's time to go." Antonio said turning around

Blu obeyed his father and after saying goodbye to Jewel and her family he climbed onto his father's back.

Blu and his parents flew back to their hollow.

Blu's parents were now prepared to tell the truth to Blu about Jewel.

"So sweetie, what did you think about Jewel." Violet asked her son.

"I like her, she's really nice." Blu smiled.

"Well that's good, but do you know the reason we introduced you to her?" Antonio asked.

"Uh, no?" Blu said slightly confused.

"Well, the reason is that someday you and Jewel will have to be a couple like me and your mother." Antonio said somewhat worried of what Blu's expressoin would be.

"What?!" Blu said stunned by what his father just said.

"Yes he's right, when you two grow up you'll have to be a couple." Violet stated.

"But why?" Blu asked still confused.

"Because as far as we know Jewel, her family, you, your mother and I are the last of our kind." Antonio said.

* * *

"We are?" Jewel asked.

"Yes, we are the last of our kind." Eduardo said.

"We used to live somewhere called the 'Amazon Jungle', there used to be many of us living there, in fact your daddy used to be the leader, but humans had caused a large fire which burned down that area, Blu's mommy and daddy along with us were able to escape as everyone else died." Nora said recalling the horrible memories.

* * *

"Everyone else died?" Blu asked astonished by the story his father had just told.

"Yes sweetie, that's why sometime you two will have to a mommy and daddy someday." Violet said hoping Blu would understand.

"Wow." Blu said, he was speechless, he had never heard a story so amazing let alone a true one.

After more questions and answers they prepared for be.

"Goodnight Blu, we love you." Violet said before lying down in their nest.

As his parents slept peacefully Blu continued to toss and turn in his own nest, he still thought of many more questions,_ why would anyone kill those many birds? When would they have to be a couple? _After a little more time of thinking to himself to ask them later.

**So Blu and Jewel have now meet and must have a arranged wedding sometime in the future, what will happen next, I hope you guys like this so far.**


	4. Chapter 4 Captured!

Chapter 4 Captured!

**For a while now Blu and Jewel have been close friends but Blu has been having strange feelings for Jewel, something that he has never felt before, he then relised he had a crush.**

**P.S Blu and Jewel are now old enough to begin lessons on flying but still aren't able to fly for more than a few feet. **

As the morning sun rose the birds of the jungle began to begin their trademark song 'Real in Rio'.

As the song continued Antoino and his mate Violet awoke with excitement, before they joined the song they decided to wake up Blu tell him where they were so he would not worry.

"Blu… Blu!" Violet whispered waking her son.

"Ugh Mom, what is it?" Blu groaned.

"We just wanted to let you we'er going out to join the party." Violet said.

"Okay, I'll meet out there I'm going to meet up with Jewel." Blu said before stretching.

Antonio and Violet then flew out of the hollow, as they did they saw Eduardo and Nora dancing in each other's wings as Mimi sang along with the song.

As Blu looked out of their hollow he saw hundreds of colorful birds singing and dancing, he then looked to his right and saw Jewel also observing the celebration in her hollow.

He had decided to ask Jewel out, he had asked his mother why he had these strange feelings about Jewel last night.

His mother had told him he had a "crush" on Jewel he had no idea what a crush was, he had a hunch it was somewhat like his parents relationship.

He then walked to branch that had been touching a branch that was connecting to Jewel's tree.

He walked to her hollow and saw Jewel smiling warmly at him.

"Hi Blu." Jewel smiled.

"Uh hi Jewel." Blu said nervously.

"What's up?" Jewel asked politely.

"Uh n-not much, Jewel, can I ask you something." Blu asked nervously.

"Uh, sure, go ahead." Jewel said curiously.

"Jewel... will... will you..." Before Blu could finish his question loud squawks of fear and panic were heard.

They looked to the direction of the commotion to see birds caught in nets and cages as others flew off in every direction.

Suddenly a net fell from above and had landed on top of Blu and Jewel while they were still dumbstruck by the capture a human grabbed them and through them into a small cage.

"Mom, Dad help!" Blu yelled from the cage.

The cage was then carried to a truck along with other caged birds.

The rumbling of the engien was heard before truck began to take off.

"Daddy!" Jewel cried as the truck contined to drive off.

In the distance they could see five small blue dots that they discovered were their familes hovering in air.

The dots continued to get smaller and smaller until they completely disappeared driving the crushing point home that they may never see their families ever again.

"Blu… I'm scared." Jewel whispered with tears in here eyes.

"I am to Jewel." Blu said nervously.

They then looked around and noticed that there were many more birds then they thought, there were over 30 exotic birds.

"W-who did this?" Jewel said in a shaking tone.

I "I… I don't know." Blu said fearfully.

"Humans kid." A voice called from behind.

They turned to see a blue and gold macaw.

"H-humans?" Jewel asked, Jewel had heard stories about humans from her parents.

"Yeah, humans, they take us from our homes and just leave." The macaw finished.

"What will they do to us?" Jewel asked.

"What won't they do to? They'll kill us, eat us, hey mabey you'll be lucky and they'll make you a pet, lose all your dignity and do little tricks." The macaw said still in the same tone.

Jewel then began to burst into tears.

"Will you shut up!" Another bird yelled from behind.

"Yeah, your scaring that girl out of her mind!" A yellow macaw yelled.

"Oh you think I'm not? I'm terrified." The blue and gold macaw asked.

After a long argument between the adult macaws the caged birds were brought to a plane.

"What is this thing, it's like a giant plane?" Blu said looking at the plane.

"Blu, I'm scared." Jewel whispered with tears running down her cheeks.

"I know I am too." Blu said nervously.

"Well, well, well, two little macaws ripe for the picking." A unsettling voice called from the shadows.

A sulfur crested cockatoo stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Blu asked the cockatoo.

"Me… your joking right? I'm the ex movie star Nigel." The cockatoo said in a questioning tone.

"What's a 'movie star'?" Blu asked curiously.

"Ugh, never mind." Nigel said in an irritated tone, "Let's just say… I'm your worst nightmare!" Nigel said before lunging at their cage, Blu and Jewel recoiled in fear as the cockatoo's large talon slammed against the cage.

The cockatoo then flew away cackling.

As the plane took off Blu and Jewel coward in fear, after a few hours the plane landed in America.

"B-Blu, where are we." Jewel asked once the door opened seeing trees that look nothing like any she had seen.

"I don't know." Blu was now more scared then ever before, he was almost certain that their parents would find them before but now where ever they were it would be near impossible for them to be rescued.

Blu and Jewel were then put into a wooden box, the boxes were then put into a truck.

The truck then drove off carrying Blu, Jewel and the other captured birds.

Suddenly the truck swerved off the road as the door opened, the box that was carrying Blu and Jewel was flung from the truck.

Blu and Jewel were then slammed against the wall of the box.

"Jewel! Are you okay?" Blu asked Jewel who was holding her wing in pain.

"I… I think so." Jewel said holding back tears.

They then heard crunching coming from outside the box.

The suddenly the top of the box opened reveling a young human girl with red hair and large glasses.

She then reached her hands down into the box.

"It's okay... it's okay." The girl said before picking up the two chicks and lifting them to eye level. "Shh I'll take care of you."


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Linda

Chapter 5

**This chapter takes place right after the last chapter.**

The young girl carried the two chicks into a house.

She then softly set the two chicks on a wooden coffee table.

"W-where are we?" Jewel asked in a qurriving tone, but of course the girl only heard a small frightened chirp.

"Shhh it's okay, I'm Linda, I'll take care of you." The girl said softly before softly stroking Jewel's head feathers.

"Honey, who are you talking to?" An older female voice called from another room, the woman then walked into the room.

"Aww, where'd you find those little guys?" The woman asked once she saw the two chicks.

"They just were in a box." Linda said to the woman, "Can I keep them, please." She pleaded.

"Well if no one comes to look for them, you can keep them." The woman smiled, Linda was her only daughter and she had been wanting to have a pet but they did not have the money to buy a pet but this was a perfect situation to adopt.

"Really?!" Linda smiled widely.

"Sure sweetie." Linda's mother smiled.

"Thanks some much, Mom." Linda said before hugging her mother.

Linda's mother then stood up and walked back into the kitchen.

"Did you guys hear that? You can stay here." Linda smiled looking to the two chicks.

"Linda, I've got some hot coco for and some food for the birds." The woman had called from kitchen before walking in carrying a tray and a small plate of apple slices for Blu and Jewel.

"Thanks Mom." Linda smiled before taking the plate from her mother and setting the plate on the coffee table.

She then picked up a small slice of the apple and held it up to Blu.

"It's okay you can eat it, it's called an 'apple'." Linda said nicely.

Blu insecurely inched his beak towards the apple slice and took a small bite from the slice.

He chewed the piece before smiling and looking to Jewel.

"Jewel, you've got to try this, it's great!" Blu smiled before going back to eating the slice.

Jewel then carefuly walked to another slice that set on the plate and took a small bite, once she tasted the slice se began to eat more.

"I take it you guys like apples." Linda giggled.

Linda then lifted up her mug of hot chocolate and took a small sip.

As she set the cup back onto the coffee table Blu walked up to the mug and began to take a small sip of the hot chocolate.

After Blu convinced Jewel to try the hot liquid they prepared for bed.

Linda had placed Blu and Jewel on a pillow that sat next to Linda.

"Goodnight you guys see you in the morning" Linda said before turning off the light that stood next to her bed, she then laid her head on another pillow, she then lifted the blanket up their bodies, "here you guys, this will keep you warm tonight."

"Jewel, is your wing okay?" Blu asked remembering that Jewel had injured her wing.

"Yeah I think so." Jewel answered "Blu?"

"Yeah?" Blu asked.

"Can you put your wing over me, I'm kinda cold?" Jewel asked, but that was only a small part of why she asked she mostly wanted to feel some kind of comfort from her friend and hopefully someday boyfriend, but unbeknownst to Blu Jewel also had feelings for him just as he had for her.

Blu nervously laid his wing over Jewel's side.

"Thanks Blu." Jewel said before scooting closer to Blu.

As Blu closed his eyes he began to here Jewel quietly sobbing.

"Jewel, are you okay?" Blu asked worriedly.

"Yeah... I just miss my family, what if we never see them again?" Jewel said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Jewel, we'll see them again, I know we will." Blu smiled hopefully.

"You really think so?" Jewel asked.

"I know so." Blu said plainly.

"Thanks Blu, I'm glad I have you.'' Jewel said before kissing his cheek. "Goodnight." Jewel said before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Jewel." Blu smiled back, but he couldn't stop thinking about what Jewel said, what if they really do never see their familes again?

**I hope you guys like this chapter, next chapter I'm going to have some other characters that are OCs and in other chapters I'm going to have the two Canadian geese Chloe and Alice and more, you can PM me or text me on Kik my account is Zachmoviefan for other ideas for characters.**


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting New Friends

Chapter 6

**The next morning...**

Blu awoke with his wing still on Jewel's side.

Jewel then stirred slightly before opening her eyes.

"Hi Blu." She smiled before yawning.

As Blu stood up and began to stretch.

Linda then walked into the room and smiled at the two chicks.

"Good morning you guys." Linda smiled before walking over to the chicks and picking them up.

She then carried the chicks to the kitchen as Linda's mother preparing breakfast.

"Hi honey, do you want pan cakes for breakfast?" Her mother asked politely.

"No thanks I'll just eat some cereal." Linda smiled before setting the two chicks onto the dining and grabbing a box of cereal that read 'Fruity Krunch' and milk, she then set the box and jug onto the tabel and picking up a bowl.

She then poured the cereal into the bowl before and then poured the milk into the mixture and began to eat it.

Linda's mother then gabbed a knife and a orange and cut it into small slices for the two chicks.

Blu and Jewel began to eat the fruit slices, Linda smiled at the two young macaws before looking to the clock.

"Guys I have to go to school, but I'll be back in a few hours." Linda said before picking up her backpack walking to the door leading to the back yard.

"By mom I'm heading to school, I love you." Linda called to her mother.

"Okay sweetie, have a good day, I love you too" Her mother smiled.

Linda then closed the door and walking down the side walk.

Her mother then picked up the two chicks and carried them to a tabel that sat next to a window that faced the front yard.

"There you go, you can look outside now." Linda's mother smiled before stroking their head feathers.

Blu and Jewel began to look outside and saw a strange white substance everywhere.

"Blu what the heck is all that white stuff?" Jewel asked not really expecting an answer.

"I have no idea." Blu answered.

Linda's mother sat onto the couch that sat in front of the living room television.

She lifted the tv remote and clicked on the television and began to watch a morning talk show.

Blu and Jewel began to watch the television show until...

"Hey." A voice called.

They turned to see a young Scarlet macaw possibly a little older than Blu and a small white and brown bird sitting on a branch of a tree that had grown close to the window.

"Who are you?" Blu asked.

"I'm Lucas." The Scarlet macaw smiled.

"And I'm Tony." The small bird said.

"What kind of bird are you?" Jewel asked the small bird.

"I'm a house sparrow, what never seen a bird like me before?" Tony asked.

"No, never." Jewel said shaking her head.

"Where did Linda buy you guys?" Lucas asked.

"Buy us?" Blu asked.

"Yeah I figured Linda bought you guys at a pet store." Lucas shurgged.

"Whatever a 'pet store' is she didn't buy us there.'' Blu said before continuing "We're from Rio."

"Rio?" Tony said cocking his head to the side.

"Have you guys spent your whole life under a rock?" Lucas chuckled.

"A pet store is a magical place in a far away land where you can buy animals as pets." Tony said sarcastically.

Linda's mother then looked toward Blu and Jewel to see the two other birds.

"Oh hi Lucas!" She smiled.

"Hi Ms. Gunderson!" Lucas smiled lifting his talon and waving at the human.

"Well we've gotta go meet some friends downtown, do you wanna come with us?" Lucas asked.

"We can't fly yet." Blu said raisins his wings.

"Bummer, well we'll drop by on the way back." Lucas said before opening his wings and began to take off.

Blu then remembered the question that Jewel asked earlier about the white substance.

"Wait." Blu called, Tony turned mid flight to look at the macaws, "what's all that white stuff all over the place?"

"Seriously, man you guys must be from way down south, it's called 'snow' it's really cold and don't eat the yellow parts." The sparrow said before flying off with his red feathered friend.

After meeting the two birds Blu and Jewel began to watch the television looking at the strange moving images, they watched the tv for a few hours until they saw a large yellow vehicle pull up in front of the home that read 'Moose Lake Elementary'.

A door opened as Linda stepped out and onto the snow covered ground and began to walk to the front door.

"Hi Blu hi Jewel!" Linda smiled walking in and stroking their head feathers.

Shortly after Linda returned Lucas and Tony also returned to the tree branch.

"Hey we're back!" Lucas called.

"Hey Lucas!" Linda smiled opening the window, Lucas was the pet of Linda's best friend Amanda, Lucas had always been very friendly to other birds and humans.

If anyone knew Amanda they most likely knew Lucas.

Linda then opened the window for Lucas to enter, "come in here so you don't freeze."

"Thanks." Lucas smiled while flying in, once he entered Linda stroked his head feathers.

"Aww who's your cute little friend?" Linda asked looking to Tony.

"Hey I'm not cute, I'm handsome." Tony said annoyed, since he was a sparrow he had always been smaller then most and had always been called "small" "little" "shorty" or worst of all "cute", "cute" was a newly hatched chick, not a small sparrow.

By now Lucas burst into laughter by Tony's reaction.

"Aww my cute little friend." Lucas teased.

"Hey, just because I'm little doesn't mean I can't kick your butt!" Tony threatened.

"Oh come on I'm just messing with you." Lucas chuckled before giving his friend a friendly punch in shoulder.

"Lucas, you over here?" A voice called from outside.

"I'm in here babe!" Lucas called to the voice.

A flapping of wings were heard before a black, brown and white bird with a long neck entered the window.

"Hi babe." The bird said before giving Lucas a quick but loving kiss on the cheek.

"Aww, is that your girlfriend." Linda asked looking at the bird.

Lucas smiled and nodded to Linda.

"Aww that's so cute, I've got some homework to do so I'll let you guys talk." Linda said before walking to her backpack and grabbing a notebook and began to

"So is this Blu and Jewel?" The long necked bird asked looking to the macaws.

"Yep this is Blu and Jewel." Lucas smiled "They come from a place called 'Rio' wherever that is."

"Hi I'm Alice." The bird smiled "I'm Lucas's girlfriend."

"Hi." Jewel smiled "What kind of bird are you?"

"Oh right, I guess there's no geese there in 'Rio'." Lucas remembered.

"Uh I'm a Canadian goose." Alice said slightly confused, she had never meet anyone who didn't know what species she was.

"So where's Chloe, is she coming later?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, she's probably flirting with some guy right now." Alice giggled.

"What was that I heard about flirting?" Another voice called from outside.

They all turned to see another Canadain geese.

"Oh hi Chloe." Alice smiled nervously.

"Hi you must be Blu and Jewel, I'm Chloe I'm Alice's sister." Chloe smiled.

"Hi." Smiled Jewel.

After Blu and Jewel had meet the two geese that had a small conversation about how Lucas and Alice meet and how long they'vet been together until the sun began to set.

"Well I guess my owner probably wants me home by now, I'll talk to you guys later." Lucas called before taking flight and exiting the window.

"I'll come with you." Alice called joining him in the air.

"Yeah I better be going too, my parents probably wants me home too, see you guys later." Tony said before taking flight towards his home.

Soon Chloe also decided to return home.

Blu and Jewel then sat with Linda the rest of the night until it was time for bed.

"Good night you guys see you in the morning." Linda said before turning off the small lamp that sat on her night stand.

"Good night Jewel." Blu said before closing his eyes.

"Good night Blu." Jewel said before closing her eyes as well.

**I hope you guys like this chapter, I also hope you like how I changed the two geese, if you want to know why their like this just remember ITS ALTERNATE TIMELINE So theres all kinds of things that can change. **


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting Alex

Chapter 7 Meeting Alex

**Its now been two days since Linda rescued Blu and Jewel from the crate. **

The weekend finally arrived and Linda spent the day with Blu and Jewel, she set on the couch as Blu and Jewel sat close.

When they were first rescued they were somewhat afraid of Linda but soon learned to trust her.

Linda sat on the couch watching television as Blu and Jewel perched on her shoulders, her mother sat on a cushioned chair that sat close to the couch.

"You know I think it's about time to get a cage and the right kind of food for them." Her mother thought.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Linda said to her mother.

"Yeah it seems about time, but where do we find that stuff at?" Linda's mother asked.

"I know how about that little pet store that Emily works at?" Linda asked, Emily was another one of her friends, she worked at a small pet store that her father owned.

After getting dressed they entered their car and after a short drive they arrived at the small building with a sign above it that read 'Feathered Friends'.

Once they stepped into the building a small bell rung above the door, in the building there were fish, lizards, snakes and turtles on one side of the building along with proper food and environments for them.

"Hello welcome to Feathered Friends how can I help you?" A man behind the cash register asked.

"Oh hello, we're looking for food and a cage for my daughter's parrots." Linda's mother said pointing to Blu and Jewel on Linda's shoulders.

"I see, my daughter can show you where to find those things at." The man smiled before calling Emily.

"Coming." Emily called from a small stocking room before walking out, "Oh hi Linda!" Emily smiled.

"Hey Emily." Linda returned the smile.

"Emily, could you help them find the bird food and cages?" Her father asked.

"Sure, follow me." Emily instructed.

They followed her to one side of the building.

"So where'd you get those cute little guys?" Emily asked.

"I rescued them from some crate, they would have frozen if I didn't find them." Linda answered.

They walked to an area of the building that held cages of finches, parakeets, and lovebirds.

Next to those cages were assorted toys, perches, folded cages and feeding dishes.

"Here you go, when you're ready my dad will ring you up." Emily said before walking off.

"Hey Blu, Jewel why don't I set you down so we can pick up the cage?" Linda asked before setting them onto the floor.

They then decide to walk down the hallway of food, cages and toys.

Linda and her mother then picked up a large cage that was folded in a cardboard box.

As Linda and her mother looked through the different size cages in the selection Blu and Jewel continued to walk down the hallway, they then heard a familiar voice and an unknown voice coming from a small room next to them, it was Lucas.

"Lucas you in there?" Blu called.

"Blu, is that you?" Lucas called before flying out of the room with a blue and gold macaw beside him.

"What are you guys doing her?" Lucas asked.

"Linda's buying us a cage." Blu answered.

"Who's this?" Jewel asked.

"This is Alex." Lucas smiled.

"Hey." Alex smiled, "you're Blu and Jewel right?" He asked.

"Yep." Blu smiled.

"So who's your owner?" Jewel asked, she had learned that there weren't many macaws in this area and the few that did had human owners.

"Emily, the girl that works here, her dad owns this place and I just work with her." Alex answered.

As they were talking Linda and her mother bought and carried the folded cage to the car.

They then walked back in and bought a bag of proper food, three wooden perches, a small mirror, a bell, three colored wooden blocks that were held together by string and feeding dishes.

"Come on guys, it's time to go." Linda said extending her arm for them to step on.

"Well we'll talk to you guys later." Blu said before stepping onto her arm with Jewel.

"Alright, see you later." Lucas waved.

After a short ride home Linda and her mother began to put the cage together, after finishing the cage Linda's mother began to attach the toys in the cage while Linda filled the two bowls with food and water.

"Here you go guys give it a try." Linda smiled putting them into the cage.

The cage reminded them of the cage they were put into when they were captured in Rio only much nicer.

"So do you like it?" Linda smiled.

"Yeah it's pretty cool." Jewel squawked forgetting that humans couldn't understand them.

"I'll take that as a yes." Linda giggled.

Lucas and Alex landed on the branch that Lucas and Tony had landed on when they first meet Blu and Jewel.

"Hey Linda!" Lucas squawked.

Linda turned to see Lucas and Alex preached on the branch.

"Hey you two." Linda smiled before opening the window to let them in.

"Thanks." Lucas squawked.

"Hey Alex." Linda smiled stroking Alex's head feathers, she knew that when Emily was younger a blue and gold macaw chick was brought in a shipment of birds, Emily couldn't stand the scared expression on the chicks face she begged her father to let her adopt the small hatchling her father allowed this and Alex has lived with her ever since.

They then flew to Blu and Jewel's cage.

"That cage is awesome." Lucas said in amazement.

"Thanks." Blu smiled.

After a small conversation Linda walked into the kitchen and walked back into the living room carrying a bowl of popcorn.

She then set down on the couch and picked up the remote and clicked the on/off button.

"Hey do you guys want to watch a movie?" Linda asked.

"Sure." Lucas squawked.

Lucas and Alex flew to the couch as Linda stood and walked to Blu and Jewel.

"Here guys hop on." Linda smiled stretching her arm for them to hop on.

Blu and Jewel perched onto her arm before she walked back to the couch and sitting down.

"Do you guys want to try some popcorn?" Linda asked Lucas and Alex.

Lucas simply shook his head no, as did Alex.

"What about you guys, do you wanna try some?" Linda asked Blu and Jewel.

She then picked up two small pieces and held it in front of them.

Blu and Jewel both took a small bite of their own piece, it tasted great!

Blu and Jewel began to eat more of their piece before eating another.

"Well I better be going, Amanda probably wants me home, see you later." Lucas said before opening the closed window and flying off.

"Bye Lucas." Linda waved to the young scarlet macaw.

After about an hour Alex returned home as well leaving Linda, Blu and Jewel sitting on the couch as they continued to watch the movie.

**Hey guys, sorry these take so long to post, I start by writing a rough draft in a notebook before actually putting it online, I'm kind of glad this one is done, I had pretty bad writers block, hope you enjoy**.


	8. Chapter 8 Jameson the Owl

Chapter 8 Jameson the Owl

**Its now been one month since Linda rescued Blu and Jewel and they are now old enough to fly. **

**P.S This chapter was requested by Jameson The Owl**

Linda sat at the dining room table eating a breakfast 'Fruity Krunch' cereal as Blu and Jewel sat next to her and ate a meal of pancakes.

As Linda finished her breakfast her mother had just finished applying her red lipstick for work.

"You ready for school sweetie?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah mom, I'm finished with my cereal." She said putting the bowl into the sink and grabbing her backpack.

Linda and her mother prepared to leave but before they did Linda checked on her birds.

"Be good until we get back, okay?" Linda asked Blu and Jewel.

They both nodded in understanding.

"Okay, just like always I'll be back in a few hours." Linda smiled stroking their head feathers.

"Bye Linda." Jewel squawked to her owner**.**

"Bye you guys." Linda smiled shutting the door and walking to her mother's car.

Once Blu and Jewel finished their pancakes they carried the plates to the sink for Linda's mother to clean in the dishes.

They then flew to couch and clicked the on/off button of the television remote with Blu's talon and began to watch television.

After about an hour of watching tv they heard a thud against a window, they turned to see Lucas and Tony setting on a branch.

"Oh hey guys,what's up?" Blu smiled.

"Not much, we were wondering if you guys wanna have a snowball fight." Lucas asked the pair of macaws.

"Sure that sounds fun do you wanna go?" Blu asked Jewel ever since they have learned to fly they meet up with Lucas and the others much more, and one of their favorite things to do to pass the time was to have a snowball fight.

After a short flight to the center of town they meet up with Chloe, Alice and Alex near the statue of the founding father of Moose Lake.

"Hey babe." Lucas smiled kissing Alice's cheek.

"Hey guys what's up?" Alex asked.

"Not much what's with you?" Blu asked politely.

"So how should we split up the teams?" Tony asked.

"How about Blu, Jewel, Alex and Tony versus Alice Chloe and me?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah that sounds good." Blu shrugged.

Blu, Jewel, Tony and Alex made their way to one side of the founding father statue as Lucas, Alice and Chloe made their way to another side of it.

"Ready?" Lucas asked with a devilish smile.

"You know it, you're going down." Alex said returning the same look.

"Attack!" Tony yelled before throwing a snowball at Lucas.

Lucas was able to dodge the snowball before Alice through a snowball back at the other team.

It then hit Alex in the head but it did not have enough force to hurt him.

"Head shot, eat to go sis!" Chloe cheered her sister.

"Man down!" Yelled Blu as if he was at was, he had seen movies about war on the television and learned some of the things that they say.

Blu then through a snowball at Chloe, Chloe dodged the snowball and it shot into an alleyway, a small thud was then heard.

"Ow, hey who did that?" A voice in the alleyway called.

"My bad." Blu called back.

The owner of the voice then walked out of the alleyway to revile it was a black owl with snow still on his forehead.

"Who was it?" The owl hissed looking at all the friends.

"M-me… sorry about that." Blu stuttered out afraid of the owl.

The owl then walked to Blu with an angered look on his face.

He then lifted his wing as if he was going to punch him.

Blu squeezed his eyes shut preparing for the impact, but instead felt a wet and cold substance hit his head, he opened his eyes to see it was snow, the owl then burst into laughter.

"Revenge sucker!" The owl laughed.

Blu then sighed with relief.

"Oh… oh man, you should have seen your face." The owl said between laughs.

"Who are you?" Jewel asked.

"I'm Jameson, who are you guys?" The owl asked.

"I'm Jewel." Jewel said.

"I'm Blu." Blu said still a little afraid of the owl.

"I'm Lucas, this is Alex,Tony, my girlfriend Alice and her sister Chloe." Lucas introduced.

"So, are you guys having a snowball fight?" Jameson asked.

"Sure, you can be on our team." Alice smiled.

"Cool." Jameson smiled with excitement.

Shortly after they met Jameson the snowball fight began again.

Since Jameson was a predatory bird he had good eye sight meaning he had good aim.

Tony then flew to the top of a near by building and began throwing down at them.

"Sniper!" Lucas yelled as if he was a soldier.

"I got this." Jameson said before making a snowball and flying into the air carrying the snowball in his talons.

He flew above Tony and dropped it directly on top of him burying him under a small pile of snow. "Direct hit!" Jameson laughed.

After a few more hours of the snowball fight Blu and Jewel returned home.

"Bye, see you guys later." Blu called flying away with Jewel.

They then flew to their home, they reached the front door and they were still small enough to fit into the slightly opened window that Linda's mother kept opened for Blu and Jewel to enter and exit.

They then flew to the couch to watch television until Linda's mother would pick up Linda at school and return home.

**Thanks for all the support, hope you guys like this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9 Summertime Sleepover

Chapter 9 Summertime Sleepover

**Months have passed and Summer has finally arrived meaning schools are being let out, vacation and fun in the sun.**

Linda had been released from school two weeks ago, along with her friends Amanda and Emily.

Linda sat on the couch with Blu and Jewel watching a documentary about birds of South America, Linda did watch some cartoons but not as much as her friends she was more interested in educational television.

As they continued to watch television the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Linda's mother called.

After a short conversation her mother hung up the phone.

"That was Amanda's mother, she said that they're going on vacation in about a week, the hotel they're going to stay at dosen't allow pets so they need someone to take care of Lucas, and they asked if we would, so what do you say?" She asked.

"Sure, that'll be awesome, how long are they going to be there?" Linda asked.

"They'll be there for a week." She answered.

"Cool, you guys could have a sleepover." Linda smiled looking to Blu and Jewel.

Blu and Jewel both made faces of confusion.

"Oh right, I guess you guys don't know what a sleepover is." Linda thought out loud. " A sleepover is where you spend the night with friends, you watch movies, play games and all kinds of other things."

"That sounds kind of fun." Jewel said to Blu.

* * *

One week passed and Amanda's family began to pack their car, on the way to their destination they stopped by Linda's to drop off Lucas.

"Okay Lucas I'll be back in a week, I'll miss you." Amanda said stroking his head feathers.

Since Linda's home was only a block away the drive was not long, Amanda then dropped off Lucas and his cage at Linda's and after a very short converstaion she returned to her father's car.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Lucas asked the two Spix macaws.

"I don't know." Blu shrugged.

"I know how about we meet up with Chloe, Alice and the others?" Jewel asked. "We can see if they can spend the night too."

"Yeah, that sounds cool!" Lucas smiled.

After a short flight they landed at the entrence of the large hollow that Alice, Chloe and their mother lived in.

"Oh hi kids." Chloe and Alice's mother smiled.

"Hi, is Chloe and Alice here?" Jewel asked the older goose.

"Yes, they're in their room." Their mother answered. "Chloe, Alice, you have friends here."

After about thirty seconds Chloe and Alice appeared in the entrance.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Alice asked.

"We're gonna have a sleepover at Blu and Jewel's do you want to come?" Lucas asked.

"Sure, mom, can we?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"Sure, that's fine with me." Their mother answered.

"Sweet! Let's see if Tony and Jameson wanna come." Jewel smiled, they would have asked Alex if only he was not already on vacation with Emily and her family.

After asking Jameson and Tony they returned to Blu and Jewel's home.

They flew to a window as Blu tapped on the window Linda's mother entered the room and opened the window.

"My goodness, looks like you guys are gonna have a big party." She smiled.

Blu and Jewel then flew to Linda who was in her room.

Linda's bedroom door was always opened in the day so Blu and Jewel could come and go as they pleased.

"Hey you two." Linda smiled. "Where's Lucas?"

Blu raised his talon and used one of his toes and pointed to the floor.

"He's downstairs?" Linda asked, she and her feathered companions and created a type of sign/body language for them to communicate with her, soon Linda was hoping to teach them to read and write.

Linda then walked downstairs to see Lucas, two Canadian geese, a black owl and a small sparrow.

"Wow, you guys are gonna have a big party, huh?" Linda smiled.

As they began to watch television the sun slowly set setting the mood for horror movies.

Lucas was a big horror movie fan since he and Amanda watched them all the time, Alice had also began to like them since she spent a lot of time with Lucas.

Tony had also seen a few horror movies at Lucas's and began to become a fan.

Linda walked to the kitchen and returned charring a large bowl filled with popcorn.

"Dose anybody want some popcorn?" Linda asked.

"Sure I'll have some." Tony chirped raising his wing.

"Okay, here you go little buddy." Linda smiled scooting the bowl toward Tony.

"Thanks." Tony mumbled, annoyed by the words 'little buddy'.

As time passed Linda began to become tired and so she retreated to her bedroom.

To not disturb Linda or her mother from their sleep they flew to the basement.

Lucas and Jameson were able to carry the bowl of popcorn with their talons as they flew down the stairs.

They turned on a television that sat on an entertainment center and began to watch more movies.

Soon they began to become board so they began to play music.

As time passed they began to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning they all began to awake from their sleep.

Lucas was the first to wake, he awoke with his head in the bowl of popcorn.

After stretching he saw that Alice was beginning to wake up as well.

"Hey babe." Lucas smiled when she stood and began to rub the drowsiness from her eyes.

"Hey." She smiled before sharing a short but loving kiss with him.

"How'd you sl…" Lucas was cut off when he saw Blu and Jewel.

Alice then turned to see, Jewel rested her head on Blu's chest as his wing wrapped around her.

Lucas began to snicker, he then tapped the shoulder of a sleeping Tony.

"Ugh, what is it?" Tony groaned slowly opening his eyes.

Lucas pointed to the pair of spix macaws, as soon as he saw the sight he began to hold back laughter.

Soon Chloe and Jameson awoke and began to snicker as well.

Blu and Jewel began to stir and opened their eyes to see all their friends looking at them with large smiles.

"Morning lovebirds." Lucas smiled.

"Lovebirds?" Blu asked.

Blu looked down as Jewel looked up, as soon as they made eye contact they quickly jumped apart.

Lucas, Alice,Tony, Chloe and Jameson all burst into laughter.

Blu and Jewel both blushed uncontrollably.

They both felt feelings for one another but they were always afraid to tell each other.

After about an hour their friends returned to their home leaving Blu, Jewel and Lucas, for the rest of the week it was very awkward between Blu and Jewel.

Finally the week passed and Amanda returned and picked up Lucas.

Blu knew he would have to tell Jewel about his feeling soon, he may need help… but from who?

**Hey guys, first off I'm really really sorry it took this long to post this chapter, I went on vacation and once we came back I got kinda lazy, but anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10 A Story and Taking a Chance

Chapter 10: A Story and Taking a Chance

**This takes place right after the week with Lucas staying at Linda's home, Lucas is now at his home with Amanda and her**** family. **

For the past week Blu and Jewel had barely made any eye contact after the cuddling incident, now that Lucas has left Blu and Jewel are alone. Blu has been wanting to confess his feelings for Jewel but he has no idea how, he decided to ask Lucas since he has a girlfriend.

Blu then flew to Amanda's home, and landed on the windowsill.

Blu then hen tapped on the window to get someone's attention, Amanda walked to the window and opened it to let Blu enter.

"Hi Blu, are you looking for Lucas?" Amanda asked.

Blu answered by nodding.

"Lucas, Blu's here." Amanda called, after a few seconds flapping of wings and Lucas appeared.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Lucas asked.

"Not much, can I ask you something?" Blu asked his friend.

"Sure what's up?" Lucas asked.

As they were talking Amanda left to let the macaws talk.

"First you have to promise not to tell anybody." Blu instructed.

"Okay, fine just tell me." Lucas said irritated.

"I-I… I have a crush on Jewel." Blu said nervously.

"That's it... that's what you don't want anyone to know, we all know you like her." Lucas laughed.

"You know, is it really that easy to tell?" Blu asked shocked.

"Yeah kinda." Lucas chuckled.

"Well how do I tell her that I like her without looking like an idiot?" Blu asked.

"Just tell her that you like, 'I like you' it's that easy."

"Easy for you to say, you have a girlfriend." Blu groaned.

"Well before Alice I was like you, a nerd and kind of awkward." Lucas explained.

"Hey!" Blu said offended.

"Just kidding." Lucas laughed.

"But how did you tell her that you liked her?" Blu asked.

"Well I'll tell you..." Lucas began

* * *

_**This takes place about two weeks before Blu and Jewel were brought to Moose Lake**_

_Lucas took a deep breath, he was about to ask out a Canadian goose named Clair._

_"Good luck bro." Tony smiled patting Lucas on the back._

_Lucas then flew from the low hanging branch they were perched to the bench Clair was perched on._

_Before he managed to reach the bench another goose landed on the same bench._

_'Great now I have an audience.' Lucas thought as he continued to fly._

_He had never actually talked to Clair but Lucas knew her name from over hearing a conversation._

_Once he landed he nervously walked to the two geese._

_"Uh, are you Clair?" Lucas asked nervously._

_"Yeah." Clair answered._

_"C-can I ask you something?" Lucas asked nervously._

_"Sure, but what kind of bird are you?" Clair asked._

_"Uh… I'm a Scarlet macaw, I live around here with my owner, but what I wa-" Lucas answered but was cut off by Clair._

_"Wait, 'owner' you're a pet?" Clair chuckled._

_"Yeah, but I wanted to see if you would… ever want to go out with me sometime." Lucas answered._

_Clair then burst in to laughter._

_"Why would I ever go out with a pet?" Clair laughed rudely._

_"Uh well… I… uh… I jus-" Lucas managed to stutter out before once again being cut off by Clair._

_"Yeah what ever, get lost pet." Clair demanded._

_"B-but…" Lucas began but he realized it was useless to try to change her mind._

_He sighed and turned around, he raised his wings and prepared to fly, before he took flight he heard snickering coming from to two geese._

_He flew back to the branch that Tony was still perched on._

_"So how did it go?" Tony asked in a hopeful tone._

_Lucas explained to Tony about the event, Tony was furious he decided to give a piece of his mind to the two geese._

_He flew down to the bench where Clair and her friend were still perched._

_"What is wrong with you?!" Tony yelled. "All my friend wanted to do was to ask you out, but just because he's a pet you treat him like he's a freak!"_

_The two geese made eye contact before bursting into laughter._

_"What's so funny?!" Tony yelled._

_"Oh shut up before I step on you shorty." Clair laughed._

_"What did you just call me?" Tony growled, he began to ball his wings like fists._

_"Tony, forget about, lets just go." Lucas said as he landed in front of his friend trying to calm him._

_Tony then turned around and took flight with Lucas._

_After a short flight they returned to Lucas's home._

_"You sure you'll be alright?" Tony asked worriedly._

_"Yeah, I'll be okay." Lucas said before forcing a fake smile._

_"Okay, we'll see you later." Tony smiled before flying off._

_Lucas then flew into the house and straight to his cage, he would usually greet Amanda or watch television but today he was to depressed._

_He opened the cage and walked inside he then used his beak to pull down a blanket that rested above his cage, when he pulled down the blanket it was his 'do not disturb' sign._

_Lucas then began to cry softly, Lucas began to review the horrible turn of events in his mind_

_The next morning Tony, Alex and Lucas a__ll flew to the center of town._

_They planed to have a snowball fight._

_"So do you what to be on my team or Tony's?" Alex asked._

_"I think I'll sit this round out." Lucas sighed._

_"Well... okay, suit yourself." Tony shrugged._

_As Alex and Tony began the snowball fight Lucas perched on a bench._

_Lucas sighed and looked down to his talons, he was still depressed over yesterdays events. _

_"Hi." A female voice called. _

_Lucas turned to see a beautiful young Canadian goose. _

_"Uh… hi." Lucas said forcing a smile._

_"What's your name?" The goose asked. _

_"Lucas." Lucas answered. _

_"Nice to meet you, I'm Alice." The goose smiled, "I just moved here with my sister and mom, what about you?"  
_

_"I live around here with my owner." Lucas answered, the kind nature of the girl made Lucas feel c__omfortable about admitting that he was a pet._

_"Oh, you're a pet, I thought you looked a little to exotic to be in this frozen wasteland." Alice l__aughed__._

_"To be completely honest, I thought you might make fun of me for being a pet." Lucas admitted._

_"What?! I wouldn't do that." Alice gasped._

_"Well, believe me you wouldn't be the first, I tried to ask out this girl that I liked, and just because I was a pet she laughed and told me to get lost." Lucas sighed._

_"Hmm, was that girl another goose?" Alice asked._

_"Yeah." Lucas answered._

_"Was her name Clair?" Alice asked once more._

_"Yep." Lucas answered. "How'd you know?" _

_"Trust me, don't take_ it_ personal, she bullies anybody that's even a little different from her, and that's not even different kinds of birds." Alice described._

_"How do you know her?" Lucas asked._

_"My family and I just moved from some woods that aren't very far away, she would bully birds there too, once she made fun of me for flying weird, what ever that means." Alice chuckled._

_Lucas and Alice both shared a short laugh, before Lucas heard Tony and Alex talking._

_"Yeah whatever, I'm gonna take you down next round." Tony said irritated._

_"Ha, you wish." Alex laughed._

_"Who's this?" Alex asked._

_"Oh, these are my friends Tony and Alex, guys this is Alice." Lucas introduce._

_"Hi." Alice smiled._

_"Hey, so Lucas do you want to have a snowball now?" Tony smiled._

_"Sure, how bout you Alice?" Lucas smiled._

_"Okay, if I can be on your team." Alice smile winking at Lucas._

_"Uh... okay let's roll." Lucas said as he began to blush._

_Lucas and Alice teamed against Tony and Alex._

* * *

"And after a week I started to get a crush on her." Lucas said as he finished.

"But how did you ask her out?" Blu asked.

"I'm getting to that part..." Lucas continued.

* * *

_As the first week passed Lucas, Tony and Alex had meet Alice's sister Chloe and their mother._

_Lucas began to have feelings for Alice, Tony and Alex encouraged Lucas to ask out Alice, today he was going to tell her how he felt._

_He flew to the statue of the founding father of Moose Lake where he told Alice to meet him.__As he was soring he saw Alice perched on the statue._

_"Here we go." Lucas said before taking a deep breath a flew down to Alice._

_"Hi Lucas." Alice smiled before hugging Lucas, Lucas always blushed incredibly when she hugged him._

_ "Uh... hey Alice, can I tell you something?" Lucas asked sheepishly._

_"Sure, what's up?" Alice asked._

_"Uh... I-I... um I kind of have a crush on you." Lucas admitted._

_He then looked down to his talons as tears began to form in his eyes._

_Alice then held Lucas's chin and raised his head up to eye contact._

_"Do you really feel that way about me?" Alice smiled._

_Lucas only nodded sheepishly._

_"Oh Lucas, I like you too." Alice smiled before hugging Lucas tightly._

_"Y-you do?" Lucas asked._

_"Heck yeah, I've kind of had a crush on you since we first meet." Alice smiled, Lucas and Alice looked into each others eyes before moving their beaks closer and closer until their beaks touched in a small but loving kiss._

_After the kiss they looked back into their eyes._

_"So do you want to hang out with just me today?" Lucas asked looking into her beautiful eyes._

_"I'd love to." Alice smiled._

_They then flew into the sky to spend the whole day together._

* * *

"And then you guys showed up." Lucas finished.

"Okay, I think I know what to do." Blu smiled before flying off.

"Good luck, dude." Lucas smiled.

* * *

Blu then began to fly back home where Jewel had stayed.

He flew into a window that was kept opened.

"Hi Blu." Jewel smiled.

"Uh hey Jewel." Blu smiled nervously "Jewel I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?" Jewel asked cocking her head to the side.

"I-I uh... uh I-I l-like you." Blu said sheepishly.

"You like me." Jewel said as a large smile grew on her beak.

Jewel smiled and hugged Blu tightly.

"I like you too." Jewel whispered.

"Really?!" Blu exclaimed.

"Mmhmm." Jewel hummed softly, "Actully I think I actually like you more then like, I think... I think I love you."

"Y-y-you love me." Blu stuttered.

"Uh-huh" Jewel cooed as she nuzzled her head against Blu's chest.

"I-I think I uh... I like you more then like, I mean like I like you lik-" Blu was cut off by Jewel as she place her wing tip against his beak.

"Blu, I know what you're trying to say." Jewel smiled, she knew that Blu was trying to say 'I love you too' but couldn't form the words in his beak.

"So... what do you wanna do now?" Blu asked Jewel was still wrapped in his wings.

"I don't know... how about we just watch tv?" Jewel asked.

"Uh, okay." Blu shrugged.

Jewel then used her talon to click the on/off button on the television remote.

Jewel then sat against the couch.

"Aren't you going to sit by your new girlfriend?" Jewel smiled before she patted the couch with her wing.

Blu smiled and sat beside her.

Jewel then rested her head against Blu's shoulder.

Blu nervously and slowly laid his wing over Jewel's back.

"Thanks, I was getting kind of cold." Jewel whispered as she nuzzled her head against Blu's shoulder.

"Uh, no problem." Blu smiled nervously.

After a few hours in that position Jewel began to become tired.

"Blu are you getting tired, cause I am." Jewel said before yawing.

"Yeah, kinda." Blu said before yawing himself.

Jewel then laid down onto the couch.

"You gonna lay down with me?" Jewel smiled.

Blu smiled before laying down beside Jewel.

Blu smiled before laying down beside Jewel.

"You wanna cuddle with me?" Jewel smiled.

"Um… sure, but how do we do it?" Blu asked nervously.

"Like this." Jewel smiled before laying her wing over Blu, "now you put your wing over me."

"Alright." Blu smiled before wrapping his wing around Jewel.

"Mmm... goodnight Blu." Jewel smiled as she nuzzled her hard against his chest.

"Goodnight Jewel." Blu smiled as he rested his chin on Jewel's head.

Blu then softly sniffed Jewel's head feathers, an amazing and beautiful scent entered his nostrils.

Blu immediately began to panic fearing Jewel would think he was creepy, but she didn't.

Jewel did feel the sniffing from Blu but instead of being angry she took it as a complement.

After a few seconds Blu began to calm himself after seeing that Jewel wouldn't react to the sniffing.

'Best day ever.' Blu thought to himself before falling asleep.

**Finally the moment you've all been waiting for. Blu has finally confessed his feelings for Jewel, and even better Jewel confessed hers to him.**

**What will their friends think, what will Linda think? **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11 Telling Friends

Chapter 11: Telling Friends.

**The next morning...**

Blu awoke with his wing still wrapped around Jewel, he was shocked and puzzled to see Jewel cuddling with him until reviewing last nights events in his head.

He then relaxed once more and rested his chin on Jewel's head.

After a few minuets Jewel began to stir, she then finally awoke.

Her beautiful sapphire eyes looked upwards to Blu's hazel nut eyes.

"Morning handsome." Jewel smiled before kissing his cheek.

She then giggled as she saw Blu's blushing cheeks.

"Morning Jewel... since we're both awake now do you wanna get up?" Blu asked.

"No, lets cuddle a bit longer." Jewel said as she playfully held Blu down.

"Okay, okay, I guess we can lay down a little longer." Blu smiled.

Blu and Jewel laid down together for about thirty minuets until they heard Linda.

"Blu, Jewel, breakfast is ready." Linda called from the kitchen, the kitchen was next to the living room where Blu and Jewel had slept on the couch.

"Can we get up now... please." Blu begged playfully.

"Okay, fine." Jewel smiled, they then stood up and flew to the kitchen table.

"Hey guys." Linda smiled stroking Blu abd Jewel's head feathers.

"Here you go you two." Linda's mother smiled placing a plate of apple and orange slices down in front of them, she then poured orange juice into a coffee mug for them, she used a mug since it had a handle for Blu and Jewel to hold onto.

"Thanks." Blu and Jewel squawked in unison.

"I saw you two cuddling when I first got up, what was that about?" Linda smiled.

Jewel only answered by resting her head on Blu's shoulder and wrapped her wings around Blu as he blushed.

"Aww that's so cute." Linda smiled.

"I always thought you two would make a cute couple." Linda's mother smiled.

After eating their breakfast Blu and Jewel flew out the opened living room window to visit their friends.

They flew to a pond where Lucas, Alice, Chloe, Alex, Tony and Jameson would stay when it became to hot.

"So, are we going to tell them?" Blu asked about their relationship.

"I guess." Jewel shrugged.

They then landed near the bank of the small pond where their friends were wading in the water or playing.

"Hey guys." Lucas smiled, "What's up?"

"Uh, not much, we need to tell you something." Blu answered.

"Okay, what's up?" Lucas asked.

"Well, me and Blu are a couple now." Jewel smiled.

"Aww." Chloe and Alice said in unison.

"Ha! I told they would be a couple pretty soon!" Tony laughed to Jameson.

"What! I told you they would be a couple _eventually_!" Jameson defended.

After a short conversation the group began to have more fun, Blu knew that he and Jewel were a couple but he still needed to get more advice from Lucas.

Blu walked to Lucas who was sitting against a tree next to Alice with his wing wrapped around her.

"Hey Lucas, can I talk to you for a sec?" Blu asked.

"Sure, I'll be back in a second babe." Lucas smiled before kissing her cheek and standing up.

After walking a few feet away they began to talk.

"So, I can see my love lessons worked out good." Lucas smiled before playfully shoving Blu.

"Yep, and thanks for that but I need to get a little more advice." Blu admitted.

"Okay, well what did you do last night?" Lucas asked.

"Well, I told her that I liked her, she told me that she _loved _me-" Blu began but was cut off by Lucas.

"Woah, she said she loved you, dude you've got her!" Lucas smiled.

"And after that we cuddled and laid down together." Blu finished.

"Well, you should tell her that you love her." Lucas instructed.

"But how can I tell her without chocking up?" Blu asked.

"You're dating her now, it should be easier." Lucas reassured.

"But what about pet names, 'baby' 'honey' that kind of stuff?" Blu asked.

"Er, save that for a little bit later." Lucas answered.

"Okay, thanks Lucas." Blu smiled.

The two macaws then joined their friends again.

After an hour or so Blu and Jewel returned to Linda's home.

They touched down on the couch in front of the television.

Blu then turned on the television, they then began to relax against the couch.

"This is nice... just you, me and the tv." Jewel sighed.

"Yeah, this is pretty nice." Blu agreed.

'_Tell her, just tell her.'_ Blu thought.

"Hey, Jewel." Blu asked.

"Yeah?" Jewel cooed.

"I-I, uh... um Jewel, I-I uh..." Blu was cut off by Jewel who kissed him on the beak, it wasn't a passionate kiss but a small but loving kiss.

Blu was shocked, Jewel the girl he had, had a crush on for almost his whole life just kissed him!

"I love you too, Blu." Jewel smiled.

She giggled at Blu's shocked expression before resting her head against his shoulder again.

Blu and Jewel were silent few almost a minuet, their eyes focused on the television as the show they were watching ran on.

"Hey Blu, do you wanna take a nap, I'm feeling kind of tired?" Jewel said before yawning.

"Uh... y-yeah, I could take a nap." Blu smiled nervously.

Blu and Jewel laid down onto the couch, Blu laid his wing over Jewel.

"Goodnight Blu, I love you." Jewel sighed.

"Goodnight Jewel, I-I l-love you." Blu managed to say.

A smile grew on his beak, he finally said it, he finally confessed his love for her.

Blu and Jewel began to drift off to sleep.

**Blu has finally told Jewel that he loved her, now their relationship can grow.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12 Valentine's Day

Chapter 12 Valentine's Day.

**As the months passed Blu and Jewel's relationship began to grow, 'I love you' became more and more common phrase.**

**Blu began to become less and less nervous around Jewel as time went on, he also began to complement her beauty.**

**Linda returned to school, the sixth grade to be exact.**

**Blu and Jewel were now entering their pre-teen years.**

**This was going to be their first Valentines Day together so Blu wanted to make it very special...** **but how**?

Blu awoke to find Jewel still cuddled next to him.

'_Wow, she's so beautiful when she sleeps._' Blu thought to himself as he stared down at her, a beautiful and peaceful smile plastered across her beak.

After a few minutes Jewel began to stir before finally waking up.

She opened her eyes to see Blu smiling down at her.

"Morning beautiful." Blu smiled.

"Morning handsome." Jewel smiled in return, they then shared a quick kiss.

"So, Jewel, Valentine's Day is coming up, do you want me to do anything for you, since its our first together?" Blu asked, he loved Jewel with all of his heart and he wanted to please Jewel for their first Valentines Day as a couple.

"Blu, I don't need you to do anything for me, but it's sweet you want to." Jewel smiled sweetly before hugging Blu tightly.

"Are you sure you?" Blu asked returning the hug.

"Of course, just spending the day together would be great." Jewel smiled.

'_I have to do something for her, she deserves it._' Blu thought to himself.

After getting up Blu and Jewel relaxed together most of the day, they watched television most of the time.

Blu wasn't really focused on the television, he was more focused on what to get Jewel for Valentines Day.

"Blu... Blu!" Jewel called interrupting Blu from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Blu smiled.

Jewel simply kissed Blu on the beak.

She then looked into Blu's eyes which caused Blu to blush.

She then rested her head on Blu's shoulder.

"I love you, Blu." Jewel cooed.

"I love you too, Jewel." Blu smiled.

After a few hours Linda's mother's car pulls up, Linda and her mother step out carrying grocery bags.

They enter their home to be greeted bye Blu and Jewel's warm smiles.

"Hey guys." Linda smiled.

Blu and Jewel happily squawked in response.

Linda and her mother began to put the groceries into the cabinet and the fridge.

"Hey, Blu, can you come here for a sec." Linda called.

"I'll be back in a minute." Blu smiled before standing up.

"Wait!" Jewel called.

"What is it?" Blu asked turning around, Jewel then stood up and kissed him on the beak.

Blu and Jewel looked into each others eyes.

"Hurry back handsome." Jewel smiled before winking at him.

Blu then flew to Linda's shoulder.

"Hey Blu, I've got to show you something in my room." Linda smiled.

Linda walked up the stairs to her room.

Once they reached the top Linda began to talk, Linda reached out her arm for Blu to perch on.

"So Blu, are you planning on getting anything for Jewel for Valentine's Day?" Linda asked.

Blu simply nodded.

"Well would you want me to get one of those heart shaped boxes full of chocolates for you to give to her, one of the small boxes are really cheap so I could one with my allowance." Linda informed.

"Great!" Blu squawked in excitement.

Linda had lived with her feathered companions long enough to tell when their squawks were in excitement or not.

"Cool, so on Valentines Day right after I get out of school I could by one." Linda smiled.

Blu then flew back down the stairs to been greeted by Jewel's warm and beautiful smile.

He touched down beside her and kissed her on the beak.

"So what did Jewel want from you?" Jewel asked.

"Can't say." Blu smiled slyly.

"Oh c'mon, please for me." Jewel smiled fluttering her eyelashes.

"Sorry, it's a surprise." Blu smiled.

"Alright, fine." Jewel surrendered.

Blu and Jewel spent the rest of the day with Linda relaxing in front of the television.

* * *

**Valentine's Day the day Blu had been preparing for had finally arrived, Blu was waiting for Linda to be released from school, he knew that she would buy a box chocolates for him to give to Jewel.**

The bell rung for school to be released, Linda walked to her locker pulled out her backpack she then put up her books.

She walked out of the building to walk to her home.

She made a quick stop at a small flower shop to be greeted by a old women with gray curly hair.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The old women asked.

"Can I get one of those little boxes of chocolates, please?" Linda smiled.

"Of course sweetie, who is it for, your boyfriend?" She smiled.

"No, its for my bird." Linda answered before walking out.

_'For a bird that's a first.'_ The old lady thought to herself.

* * *

Blu and Jewel had spent the whole day together, Blu's wing wrapped around Jewel's shoulder, she then rested her head on Blu's shoulder enjoying the television show they were watching.

Linda entered the house with the box of chocolates hidden in a bag.

"Hey Blu, can you come here for a second?" Linda smiled.

Blu knew that she had the box so he quickly flew to her shoulder, Linda then walked back into the kitchen.

"Okay Blu, are you ready?" Linda smiled.

Blu simply nodded he was very excited to give Jewel the gift.

He then flew back to the couch where Jewel waited patiently.

He walked to Jewel and took her wings into his.

"Jewel, I need to tell you something, being with you these past few months have been the best of my life,I love you Jewel, you're the greatest thing to ever happen to me." Blu smiled.

Jewel's eyes began to become moist.

"I know you said that you didn't want me to do anything special for Valentine's Day, but I think you really deserve this." Blu finished, he then motioned for Linda to come to him.

Linda walked out carrying the box of chocolates and a small rose that rested atop it.

"Oh, Blu." Jewel said quietly as tears began to run down her cheeks.

Linda placed the gift beside Jewel.

"I know it's not much, but I hope you like it." Blu smiled.

"Blu, you really done this for me, even after I said you didn't have to anything?" Jewel smiled wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I would do anything for you, you know that right?" Blu smiled.

"Of course I do." Jewel smiled before kissing him passionately.

They had kissed many times before, but this was the most passionate yet.

After about twenty seconds they separated gasping for some much needed oxygen, they stared deep into each other's eyes before turning their heads to see Linda smiling at the young couple.

"I'll give you love birds some privacy." Linda smiled before walking away.

Blu and Jewel looked into each other's eyes once more before sharing another passionate kiss, and another.

After another make out session they began to relax in front of the television.

"I love Blu." Jewel smiled.

"I love you too Jewel." Blu smiled.

This was their first Valentines Day, and it won't be their last.

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. Also I'm really sorry this chapter took so long, schools started back I'm a freshman in high school so I can't find much time to post more chapters, usually I get home from school and take a nap for a few hours, so I might just be procrastinating.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Good Day Gone Bad

Chapter 13: A Good Day Gone Bad.

**Linda has entered high school, Blu and Jewel have now reached their teen years.**

It was a normal snowy day in the small town of Moose Lake.

Blu and Jewel were at the small pond near their home with their friends but the pond was of course frozen.

They were throwing snowballs at one another or just playing in the snow.

Blu and Jewel were having a snowball fight with Lucas and Alice before deciding to try to skate on the frozen pond.

Jewel had watched ice skaters on the television with Linda at home so she wanted to see if she could do it as well.

As they walked to the frozen surface Blu was still unsure of the whole skating thing.

"Uh Jewel, are you sure this is good idea?" Blu said nervously standing on the ice.

"Oh come on, what could go wrong?" Jewel smiled, before managing to gain her balance, she then began to skate on the ice.

_'Famous last words..." _Blu thought to himself.

Blu tried to walk across the ice but slipped and fell on his back.

"Blu are you okay?" Jewel said trying to hold back laughter.

"Yeah... I think so." Blu said standing up rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on clumsy skate with me." Jewel giggled.

"No thanks, I think I'll sit this one out." Blu said sitting on the bank of the pond.

"Okay, suit yourself." Jewel shrugged.

Jewel then went back to skating on the ice, Blu was amazed by how graceful and beautiful Jewel was as she skated.

_'Wow, she's so beautiful." _Blu thought dreamingly as he watched her.

While this was gong on their friends walked to the bank and began to skate as well.

"Hey, Alice, you wanna skate?" Lucas smiled, looking to his girlfriend.

"Sure, I'll skate, but if you fall I wont be like Jewel, I'll laugh my butt off if you fall." Alice smiled playfully before standing clumsily with her Scarlet Macaw boyfriend.

Tony, Alex and Jameson stood on the frozen pond as well.

"I'll race you." Tony challenged his other friends.

"Oh, you're on." Jameson laughed taking the challenge, "I've got huge talons just like ice skates."

"Whatever, you're going down." Alex began.

As they were talking Blu still focused all his attention on his beautiful girlfriend.

She looked back at Blu to see his mesmerized smile, she herself smiled before slipping on the ice.

She fell on her side onto her wing.

"Jewel!" Blu yelled to her before flying toward her.

"Jewel, are you okay?" Blu asked nervously.

"B-Blu... I think my wing is broken." Jewel said still crying.

As this was happening their friends saw that Jewel was possibly injured, they quickly flew to her to see if she was in trouble.

"Is she okay?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"I think she broke her wing, you guys stay here with her, I'm going go get Linda." Blu instructed.

"Wait, Blu please don't leave, I'm really scared." Jewel said sitting up, trying to stop Blu.

"Jewel, you're going to be okay, but I need to get Linda so she can help, I'll be back really soon." Blu said trying to calm her, to reassure her he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Blu then took flight and quickly flew to their home, he landed on the windowsill and began to yell through the closed window.

"Linda, LINDA!" Blu squawked loudly hoping to get her attention.

Linda walked into the room with a concerned expression, she opened the window wanting to know what was wrong.

"Blu what wrong?" Linda asked.

Blu quickly flew in and flew straight to a small note pad that sat next to the telephone, he used his talon to grab a pencil that sat next to the pad, he wrote sloppily on the paper a message, Linda had only taught them to read and write a few weeks ago.

'I think Jewel broke her wing.' Blu wrote, Linda read the small note, her heart jumped to her throat as she read the message.

"Where is she?" Linda asked worriedly.

Blu flew out of the window, Linda understood that he wanted her to follow him.

Linda followed Blu and finally made it to the pond.

She carefully walked to Blu who was holding Jewel's wing.

Linda gasped before softly and carefully picking up Jewel and walking back home.

As she carried Jewel she heard her weak pained squawks.

"Shh, it's okay, we'll get you to a doctor." Linda said trying to calm Jewel.

Linda finally made back to their home and quickly ran inside.

"Mom, we have to get to a vet, quick!" Linda called.

Her mother ran into the room with a concerned face.

"What's wrong?" She asked before noticing Jewel in her hands, "What happened to Jewel?"

"She broke her wing somehow, we have to get her to a vet, but where's a one at?" Linda asked.

"I know where there's one at, it's close to Emily's dad's pet store, come on." Her mother said before quickly grabbing her car keys, she then ran to the car.

"Don't worry Jewel, well be there before you know it." Linda said confidently.

After a quick drive to a animal hospital, they ran inside and after signing some forms a doctor came to take Jewel to an operating room.

As the doctor reached out his hands to pick up Jewel, she looked back at Blu nervously.

"Blu, I'm really scared." Jewel said in a scared tone.

"Don't worry Jewel, you'll be okay, I promise. You've watched all those ER shows, so you should know what their going to do, you can do this I know you can." Blu reassured her before placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Okay, Blu, I think I can do this." Jewel said before plastering a small and weak smile on her beak.

"There's the girl that I love." Blu smiled before kissing her forehead once more.

The doctor then carried Jewel to the operating room.

* * *

One hour passed, Blu knew that Jewel would be okay but he still felt slightly worried.

The doctor walked back into the waiting room with Jewel who was in his hands, instead of the worry mixed with pained expression Jewel had when she entered it was a face of relief.

The doctor set Jewel next to Blu who was sitting on the cushioned chair, Jewel immediately ran into Blu's comforting wings.

"Jewel, are you okay?" Blu asked worried that Jewel would still be injured.

"Yeah, I'm okay don't worry." Jewel reassured her nerdy boyfriend.

"Well I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that we were able to fix the wing like that." The doctor began, he snapped his fingers to emphasize the speed of the procedure.

"Oh thank heavens." Linda's mother sighed in relief.

"But the bad news is that she'll have to wear the cast for at least three weeks." The doctor explained.

"That's great, Jewel did you hear that, you only have to stay in that cast for three weeks?" Blu exclaimed looking to Jewel, instead of a relief on her face it was an expression of disappointment.

"Jewel, what's wrong, you only have to wear that for three weeks?" Blu asked confused.

"Blu, I can't fly for three weeks." Jewel said sadly before looking down at her talons.

"Oh yeah, but don't worry, we'll get through this together." Blu said trying to comfort Jewel.

Jewel looked up from her talons and smiled.

"I love you Blu." Jewel smiled before kissing him.

"I love you too Jewel." Blu smiled before returning the kiss.

* * *

After a short drive home Linda carried Jewel into their home.

Blu perched on Linda's shoulder looking down to Jewel protectively.

Once they entered the home Linda sat Jewel down on the couch as Blu flew from Linda's shoulder to Jewel's side as she sat on the couch.

"Jewel, stay her so you won't hurt your wing anymore, okay?" Jewel asked.

Jewel nodded in response.

Linda smiled and walked away to leave the blue macaw lovebirds alone.

Blu looked to Jewel who was still looking down at her talons, Blu could tell Jewel was still depressed.

"Jewel, are you okay?" Blu asked.

"I guess." Jewel sighed.

"Well if you need anything I'm here for you." Blu smiled.

"Blu, you don't have to do that for me." Jewel smiled touched by Blu's care for her.

"I know... I want to, I would do anything for you." Blu smiled before taking Jewel's good wing in his and placing a kiss on it.

"You're so sweet." Jewel giggled.

A few minutes of their own company they heard tapping on the window, Blu looked to his right and saw Lucas perched on the windowsill and the others perched on a near by branch.

Blu flew to the window and opened it for them to enter.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Blu asked.

"Is Jewel okay? We we're so worried." Chloe asked.

"Yeah, don't worry Jewel's okay, Linda took us to the vet and the doctor put a cast on her." Blu answered assuring his friends.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Jewel called from the couch.

Chloe and the others looked past Blu's shoulder to see Jewel on the couch.

"Oh hey Jewel." Lucas smiled.

"How long do you have to stay in that cast?" Tony asked.

"At least three weeks." Jewel said to the small sparrow.

"Bummer." Said Alex.

"So you can't fly for three weeks?" Alex asked.

"Yep." Jewel said disappointment.

After a few more questions from their friends and answers from Blu or Jewel their friends left.

Blu flew back to Jewel's side and sat down beside her.

"Well this has been a cruddy day." Blu sighed.

"You can say that again." Jewel groaned.

Blu tried to cheer her up somehow so he picked up the television remote and pressed the on/off button, the television clicked on and they began to watch.

"Hey Jewel, do you need anything?" Blu asked.

"If it's not to much trouble could you get a water bottle please?" Jewel asked hoping it wouldn't be to much trouble.

"Sure thing." Blu smiled, he then glided down to the floor and began to walk.

"Uh, Blu what are you doing?" Jewel asked confused why Blu would walk instead of flying.

"You can't fly, so I won't fly unless I have to get up somewhere high." Blu said as he walked across the room.

"Really?" Jewel asked with a smile before rolling her eyes.

"Really." Blu smiled.

"It's sweet that you'd do, that but you don't have to." Jewel smiled.

"I know, but I don't want to fly around and rub your beak in the fact that I can fly and you can't." Blu explained.

"It's useless arguing with you about this isn't it?" Jewel smirked.

"Yep, so just let me do this." Blu smiled.

Jewel once again rolled her eyes as she watched Blu walk across the floor.

Once Blu reached the kitchen counter he flew up.

He then walked across the counter to the fridge and opened it.

He used his beak to pick up a bottle of water, he pulled the bottle out of the refrigerator and began to roll the bottle to a drawer.

He pulled it open and pulled a straw out of a box which held many of them, he then flew to the couch holding the bottle in his talons and held the straw in his beak.

Once he landed he moved the bottle to her before taking the straw out of his beak and handing it to Jewel.

"Thanks Blu, you're so sweet." Jewel smiled before kissing his cheek.

"Anything for you." Blu smiled.

Blu and Jewel sat together enjoying the television show that was playing.

Jewel had opened the bottle and had the plastic straw in it to drink much easier.

"Hey Blu, do you want some." Jewel asked offering Blu some of the water.

"No thanks, I'm good you enjoy it." Blu smiled.

"Well, okay." Jewel said before beginning to drink the water, "Blu?"

"Yeah?" Blu asked turning to Jewel.

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping me today." Jewel smiled.

"You don't have to, what's a boyfriend for if they don't help their girlfriend?" Blu smiled.

"Well still, thanks." Jewel smiled before kissing his cheek.

"No problem." Blu smiled before kissing her.

After about two hours together Jewel began to feel drowsy.

"Blu, are yo-..." Jewel began but stopped when she saw that Blu was fast asleep, his beak was opened and pointing to the ceiling as he snored loudly.

Jewel chuckled before laying her head on his chest.

"Goodnight Blu." Jewel whispered before closing her eyes.

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to post this one, I had a bit of writers block.**

**P.S: Thanks for the reviews that whished me luck for high school.**


	14. Chapter 14 A Big Decision

Chapter 14: A Big Decision.

**Linda had graduated two months ago but she still lived with her mother although she was planning on moving out soon, Blu, Jewel and their friends are in their early adult years (18 to 21 for humans). I've mentioned Lucas and Alice's relationship before but I've never made a whole chapter about them before.**

**P.S: Since a few years passed Jewel's wing's is now healed.**

It was a normal snowy day in the small town of Moose Lake, Lucas awoke in his cage and after a quick preening he flew to Alice's nest.

As he flew to the window he passed his owner Amanda who was relaxing on the couch watching tv.

"Bye Lucas." She called.

He squawked back a goodbye before flying out.

Lucas flew across Moose Lake to Alice's nest which was in the tall grass near a pond just outside of town, during the winter the tall grass and died.

Lucas then landed in front of the tall grass.

"Knock, knock, anyone home?" Lucas called into the dead foliage.

"One minuet." Alice called back.

Shortly after Alice immerged from the tall grass with a smile on her face.

"Hey babe, you look great." Lucas smiled kissing her on the beak.

"Thanks." Alice blushed, "You look pretty good too."

"So you ready to go?" Lucas asked.

"Yep, lets go handsome." Alice smiled.

They then took flight to the town.

As they flew in the air Lucas looked down to a porch, as he looked closer he noticed a flower pot with a single pink flower left in it.

"Hey Alice." Lucas said before pointing to the porch.

They landed at the porch and he showed her the flower.

"Wow, I thought the frost got them all." Alice smiled looking down at the flower.

"All but one I guess."Lucas shrugged

Lucas then plucked the flower and placed it in Alice's head feathers.

"So how do I look?" Alice smiled.

"Somehow you look even better." Lucas smiled.

"Thanks cutie." Alice smiled kissing his cheek.

They then took flight in the air to sight see more.

After an hour or so they began to get tired once more, they landed on a snow covered bench and leaned back.

Lucas wrapped his wing around Alice as they sat peacefully, Alice used her wing to scoop up a small wing full of snow, she hid it from Lucas and began to let it fall on top of his head.

He looked up to see Alice's wing.

"Hey." Lucas chuckled moving her wing away.

"What can't take a little snow?" Alice asked playfully.

After brushing the snow off his head he began to relax again.

Alice began to think about something that had been on her mind for sometime now.

"Hey babe?" Alice asked.

"Yeah hun?" Lucas asked looking to Alice.

"I've had something on my mind for a while now." Alice began.

"Okay, what is it?" Lucas asked.

"Well... would you want to have a baby?" Alice asked.

Lucas was dumbstruck 'a baby' how?

"B-but how, I-I mean I'm this a-and you're that?" Lucas said pointing to his red feathers and hooked beak before pointing to her flat bill and white and black feathers.

"Well that's what I was thinking but we could adopt?" Alice shrugged.

"Adopt... that might work." Lucas smiled he had to be honest with himself he had imagined he and Alice growing old together with small children, although in reality a goose and macaw mix would be quite strange looking... and also impossible, but adoption... that might work.

"Maybe we could adopt a baby at that pet store that Alex's owner works at?" Alice asked.

"Maybe, but lets think about this for a little while, I mean what if this was just a idea that's better to talk about instead of actually doing?" Lucas suggested.

"Okay." Alice nodded simply.

"But how would we tell Amanda since she can't understand us?" Lucas asked.

"Well Blu, he could write a note for her?" Alice suggested.

"Yeah, that could work." Lucas smiled.

Lucas and Alice then flew to Amanda's home to relax for the rest of the date.

* * *

The next day Lucas and Alice flew to Blu and Jewel's home to ask Blu to translate to Amanda their question.

They landed on the windowsill of their home.

Blu and Jewel were relaxing on the couch with a plate of cookies and a mug of hot chocolate, Blu held a cookie in his talon and was feeding it to Jewel.

Lucas tapped on the glass with his beak, Blu quickly turned his head to see his friends he became very embarrassed, he never like to be romantic with Jewel in front of others unlike Lucas and Alice, he dropped the cookie and scooted over a little, he then flew to the window and opened it.

"Uh, h-hey guys." Blu said his face still red.

"Hey lovebirds." Alice smiled.

"Wow Romeo I didn't know you and Jewel were so romantic." Lucas teased.

"Well me and Jewel were just watching tv, what's up?" Blu said trying to change the subject.

"Can we talk to you guys for a second?" Lucas asked.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Jewel asked.

"Well... we decide we want to adopt a baby." Alice answered.

"Oh that's great!" Jewel smiled, "We're gonna be an aunt and uncle."

"But the problem is that we we're going to ask Amanda with a note but neither of us know how to write, so could one of you write a note asking her if it's okay?" Lucas explained.

"Sure, I don't mind." Blu shrugged.

"Great!" Lucas smiled.

"So what do you want the note to say?" Blu asked.

"Have it say... 'we want to adopt a baby macaw' and..." Lucas continued.

After about ten minuets their message was finished, now all they had to do was to give it to Amanda.

Lucas, Alice and Blu flew to Amanda's home, Blu held the note in his right talon and a note pad and pen in his left in case L he needed to translate anything for Amanda, once they reached her home they flew into the kitchen window where they saw her making another pot of coffee.

"Oh hey guy." Amanda smiled.

"Hey Amanda." Lucas squawked but of course Amanda couldn't understand him, "Blu could you give her the note?"

"Sure." Blu smiled, he lifted his talon with the note in it in the air.

Amanda took the piece and began to read.

The note read 'Amanda, Lucas and Alice have asked me to write this note to you. They informed me that they would like to adopt a baby macaw.'

"Really, you want to adopt a chick?" Amanda asked.

Lucas and Alice nodded in unison.

"That's great, I would love to buy a chick for you two." Amanda smiled.

"Great!" Lucas and Alice squawked before hugging each other tightly.

"But when would you want the chick?" Amanda asked.

"Could you tell her that the soonest would be the best?" Lucas asked Blu.

"Sure thing." Blu said before writing the note down, he then handed the note to Amanda before she began to read it.

"Okay, I'll look up where people would be selling macaw chicks." Amanda instructed.

"Tell her that she should call that pet store that Emily works at." Lucas instructed.

"On it." Blu said as he began to write down the message, Amanda then began to read the note.

"Oh yeah, I'll call her." Amanda smiled.

Lucas and Alice cheered together and hugged once again.

"Thanks so much Blu, we owe you big time." Lucas smiled.

"Don't mention it you guys, good luck with adopting, if you need anything else I'll be happy to help." Blu said as he flew out of the window.

"I'll call Emily, hopefully she has some macaw chicks." Amanda thought out load.

After typing in the number on her phone she called, a few rings later Emily answered.

"Feathered Friends, this is Emily how can I help you?" Emily asked over the phone.

"Hey Emily, this is Amanda." Amanda smiled.

"Oh hey Amanda, how's it going?" Emily said happily.

"I'm doing good how about you?" Amanda asked politely.

"Pretty good, so what's up?" Emily asked.

"Well, you know my macaw Lucas?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah and his girlfriend Alice, what's up with them?" Emily asked.

"They're planning on adopting, and I wanted to see if you have any baby macaws at your pet store." Amanda explained.

"Oh that's so cute, but we don't have any macaws right now, but when we do get some I'll call you." Emily instructed.

"Okay, thanks, bye Emily." Amanda said before hanging up.

Lucas and Alice looked toward Amanda with an excited expressions.

"Well, they don't have any right now but Emily said that when they have one she'll call me." Said Amanda.

* * *

"Bye Amanda." Emily said before hearing the click of Amanda's phone hanging up.

When she turned around she saw Alex, her faithful companion land at the counter.

"Hey, Alex." She smiled stroking his head feathers.

Alex had heard Emily mention Amanda's name, he knew Amanda as Lucas's owner.

He raised his talon and pointed at the phone.

Emily understood that Alex was curios why Amanda was calling.

"Amanda said that Lucas and Alice are wanting to adopt a baby macaw to raise." Said Emily.

"What!" Alex squawked, this was a big surprise for him, he new that Lucas and Alice were a great couple but he never knew that they would adopt, this was great, maybe he could be a uncle.

"Yeah, I was surprised to." Emily agreed.

Alex flew to Amanda's home to see them.

Once he landed at the windowsill and tapped on the glass.

Lucas turned to see Alex on the window.

"Oh hey dude." Lucas smiled flying to the window.

Once he opened it Alex came in.

"You guys want to adopt?" Alex smiled.

"Yep." Lucas smiled.

"Awesome! I'm gonna be an uncle!" Alex said excitedly.

"Yeah, and so are the rest of the guys." Alice explained.

"Great, can I tell everybody else?" Alex asked.

"Sure, but Blu and Jewel already know." Lucas informed.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." Alex said as he took flight and flew out of the window.

Alex was so happy for his friends, he remembered when he, Lucas and Tony were kids, he and Tony tried to convince Lucas to ask out Alice, when he finally did he and Tony were thrilled, now his friend was going to be a father and he was going to be a uncle.

* * *

Once Alex left Lucas and Alice went on to watch television and relax on a couch hoping that the call of a baby macaw would come soon, now all they could do was wait.

Alice began to yawn before resting her long neck atop Lucas's head.

"Yeah, I'm getting tried too." Lucas said before yawing himself.

Soon Lucas and Alice began to fall asleep on the couch with one of their wings wrapped around each other.

Amanda walked in the living room to see them asleep together, she smiled and turned off the television.

"Goodnight lovebirds." Amanda whispered.

**Lucas and Alice are planning to adopt, so what will happen next?**

**P.S: Thanks for all of the supporting reviews on this story.**


	15. Chapter 15 The Adoption

Chapter 14: The Adoption.

**It has been two weeks since Lucas and Alice first considered adopting.**

Blu and Jewel were flying around Moose Lake looking for something to do.

Soon the blue macaw couple landed at a near by bench, they began to relax together on the bench.

As they did Alex and Tony landed in front of them.

"Finally... we've... been looking everywhere... for you guys." Tony said out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Blu asked worriedly, Tony's expression seemed that the information was important.

"Lucas and Alice finally adopted a chick, come on." Alex said quickly.

"What!" Blu and Jewel said in unison.

"Yeah, come on." Tony said before taking flight with Alex.

Blu and Jewel quickly took flight to Amanda's home, once they reached the home they saw that the living room window was open.

They entered through the window to see Lucas and Alice on the couch, as they got closer they saw that Alice was holding something in her wings, Jameson and Chloe were also next to them and looked down at Alice's wings.

As Blu and Jewel got closer they saw that Alice was holding a small bundle of red feathers.

Once they observed the chick closer they could tell it was a female.

"She's so cute, is she a scarlet macaw or a green winged-macaw?" Jewel smiled.

"She's a green-winged macaw, Blu, Jewel this is Ruby." Alice smiled. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Sure." Jewel smiled before taking the small chick in her wings, the young chick opened her tiny green eyes and smiled at Jewel.

"Hi there sweetie, I'm your aunt Jewel."

"And I'm your uncle Blu." Blu smiled looking down at Ruby.

Ruby smiled before raising her wings signaling for Blu to pick her up.

"Blu, I think she wants you to hold her." Jewel smiled.

"Uh... I don't know." Blu said nervously.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Lucas smiled trying to encourage his friend.

"Well... okay, maybe for just a little bit." Blu said sheepishly, Blu then picked up Ruby in his wings.

Ruby rolled to her side and nuzzled her head into Blu's chest feathers.

"Aww." Alice, Chloe and Jewel all smiled and said in unison.

Blu became less and less nervous as he held his tiny niece.

"When did you guys get Ruby?" Blu asked.

"We just got her this morning, we woke up and..." Lucas answered before telling his story.

* * *

_Lucas awoke to see that Alice was laying her head on Lucas's lap._

_Lucas looked down at Alice's peaceful smile and kissed her forehead._

_Alice began to stir before finally opening her eyes to see Lucas looking down at her._

_"Yeah, that's not creepy, watching your girlfriend while she sleeps." Alice said jokingly._

_"Well, I can't help it sleeping beauty." Lucas said before kissing her on her beak._

_They relaxed together for about an hour._

_The phone began to ring, Amanda answered the phone with the usual "hello"._

_"That's great!" Amanda smiled. "I'll tell them."_

_Amanda hung up the phone and quickly ran to Lucas and Alice._

_"Guys, Emily told me that she has a green-winged macaw chick, she also said she'll even give it to us for free!" Amanda informed._

_"Great, lets go!" Lucas squawked excitedly._

_Lucas and Alice road in Amanda's car to 'Feathered Friends', once they entered the pet store they saw Emily and her father at the counter._

_"Hey Amanda, hey lovebirds." Emily greeted._

_"Hey Emily, so where's the chick?" Amanda asked._

_"Right here." Emily said pulling a shoe box from under the counter, as they got closer they saw that there was a small towel as a cushion, but they weren't focused on the towel, they focused on the small macaw that was wrapped in it._

_Lucas and Alice could tell that the chick was female, they flew to the small hatchling and looked down at her._

_"Aww, she's so cute." Alice smiled as she picked up the small chick and began to rock her softly._

_"Where did you get her from?" Amanda asked._

_"Well, a man brought her in, he said that her parents died and he didn't know how to take care of chicks, so he brought her here hoping that we could find her a good home." Emily stated._

_"Don't worry we'll give her a good home." Amanda smiled._

_The young chick looked up at Lucas and Alice and smiled._

_"Hi there sweetie, we're going to be your new mommy and daddy." Lucas smiled as began to hold Ruby._

* * *

"And after a quick drive home here we are." Lucas said finishing his story.

"That's great, I you two are going to make great parents." Jewel smiled.

"Thanks Jewel, if you and Blu ever have kids you'll make great parents." Alice smiled.

Blu and Jewel quickly looked toward each other and blushed uncontrollably and looked away.

Lucas, Alice and the others chuckled at their reactions.

Soon everyone returned to their homes except for Chloe, she stayed with her sister until they decided to tell their mother.

Chloe flew to Alice and her mother's nest which was in the same tall grass next to the bank of the pond that was at the outskirts of Moose Lake, she would have told her earlier but she was not home, most likely searching for food.

* * *

Lucas and Alice sat with Ruby waiting for Chloe and her mother.

A few minuets later Chloe and her mother arrived.

"Is it true, am I a grandma?" Alice and Chloe's mother asked.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again ma'am." Lucas smiled.

"Oh please Lucas, you can call me Diane." Their mother smiled.

"Okay Diane, do you want to see Ruby?" Lucas smiled.

"Of course." Diane smiled.

Lucas handed Diane her new grandchild.

"Aw, what's her name?" Diane asked.

"Ruby." Alice smiled.

"Hello there Ruby, I'm your grandma." Diane smiled.

Ruby only smiled at her.

"She's so cute." Diane smiled. "I'm proud of you two."

"Thanks mom." Alice smiled.

"Thanks Diane." Lucas smiled.

"This takes me back to when I used to hold you." Diane smiled.

"Thanks mom." Alice and Chloe said in unison.

They began to discuss Ruby and how to care for hatchlings while Ruby slept in Lucas's wings.

After an hour or so Diane and Chloe returned to their own nests leaving Lucas, Alice and Ruby alone.

Shortly after they began to sleep with Ruby next to Lucas, after a goodnight kiss with Alice they laid on the couch.

Lucas laid his wing over Ruby before placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Ruby, we love you." Lucas whispered. "Goodnight Alice, I love you."

"Goodnight Lucas, I love you too." Alice smiled. "Goodnight baby, Mommy and Daddy love you."

Ruby nuzzled her head into Lucas's chest feathers and listened to her fathers soft heart beat which lulled her to sleep.

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter, it may be a little rushed at the end and sorry if it is I just really wanted to post the chapter pretty quickly. This is an important chapter since it introduces a new charter. Thanks for all the support, it really means a lot. **


	16. Chapter 16: Moving Out

Chapter 16: Moving Out.

**It's been one week since Lucas and Alice first adopted Ruby, Linda has finally found a two story apartment the first story was a small shop with a large window plain that showed the inside, Linda had the perfect idea for a business, she could finally make her childhood dream of owning a book store come true, they began to put all of Linda's belongings inside of boxes for the moving process, Blu and Jewel were of course helping Linda move**.

Blu was pulling a box with his beak across the living room floor, the box was quite heavy for a macaw such as him.

Jewel landed beside Blu and smiled as she shook her head at his situation.

"Blu, do you need any help?" Jewel smiled.

"No thanks... I'm fine, I've got it." Blu grunted as he pulled box.

"Are you sure?" Jewel asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Positive." Blu said forcing a fake smile.

Blu lost his footing as he pulled the box and he fell on his stomach.

Jewel couldn't help but giggle as he fell.

"Blu, I can tell it's heavy so please let me help, I wont think any less of you." Jewel smiled walking to her boyfriend.

"Okay, okay, you can help." Blu sighed.

Jewel smiled and walked next to him, she bit the box in a part next to him.

"See now was that so bad?" Jewel smiled.

"Yeah." Blu said jokingly.

Meanwhile Linda and her mother were carrying larger boxes to Linda's car.

After loading her car they were ready to go.

Linda and her mother hugged tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you sweetie." Linda's mother cried as she hugged her daughter.

"Mom, I'm only going to be a few blocks away." Linda chuckled but couldn't help but to shed a few tears herself.

"I know but its just not going to be the same without you here." Her mother said before wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Linda's mother then turned to Blu and Jewel who were sitting on top of Linda's car.

"And I'll miss you two lovebirds too." She smiled before stoking their head feathers.

Blu and Jewel nuzzled her head against her petting hand and cooed softly.

After their hug Linda, Blu and Jewel stepped into Linda's car and drove to her new apartment.

After a short drive they arrived, on the right of the apartment was the small Village Café, Blu knew the Village Café quite well, near it was the pond that Blu, Jewel and their friends played on, on the left was a bakery and a flower store.

The apartment had a large window plain with the curtains closed, a 'for sale' sign was also tapped onto it.

Linda walked to the front door and stuck the key into the lock and turned it before it clicked, she opened the front door and showed it to Blu and Jewel.

As Blu and Jewel looked around they noticed many book shelves.

"So what do you guys think? Its not much yet but when I order the books we'll be in business." Linda smiled.

"I like it, how about you?" Blu smiled looking to Jewel.

"It looks great." Jewel smiled.

Linda then walked up a spiral stair case to a living room and kitchen.

There was a light green love seat and Linda's bed matchers, she had brought them up with the help of her mother the day before, she had still not brought the bed frame or headboards

She then showed them a bathroom and a bedroom.

"I love this place, it's really homey." Jewel smiled.

"Yeah, I like it too." Blu smiled.

Linda then began to carry the boxes of her belongings into the building.

As Linda placed the boxes inside Blu and Jewel began to pick up some of the things inside of them and flew them to the appropriate rooms.

Linda carried a box with the word 'bathroom' written on it in black marker into the apartment before placing it on the floor.

"Blu, Jewel, could you take some of these into the bathroom?" Linda asked Blu and Jewel who where waiting for Linda to ask them for help.

Linda opened the box to reveal folded towels.

Blu and Jewel nodded before picking up some of the towels in their talons and beaks and flying them into the bathroom.

Blu set the towels down and opened the drawer for them to place the towels in.

After a long day of bringing the boxes in Linda and her feathered companies sat on the love seat that her mother had helped bring up, her mother knew that she would need help with moving furniture up the small stair case

Linda could not cook anything since the kitchen appliances were not yet brought in so they decided to go to the café next door.

Blu and Jewel waited back at home for her to return.

She returned with three Styrofoam cups full of hot chocolate and a plastic container of warm vegetable soup for dinner.

"Here you go guys." Linda said setting two of the cups beside Blu and Jewel who were sitting on the love seat, they held the cups with their wing to keep it from falling over.

She then walked into the kitchen and opened a box of plates and bowls.

She took two out two of the bowls, one for her and one for Blu and Jewel.

She then poured some of the soup in the bowl for Blu and Jewel and placed two spoons in it for them to use.

Linda walked back in the living room where Blu and Jewel were still sitting on the love seat, Linda placed the bowl in front of them to enjoy.

"Here you go guys hope you like it." Linda smiled before walking back into the kitchen to finish preparing her own meal.

Jewel lifted her spoon with her talon and dipped it into the soup before eating it.

"Mmm, this is great!" Jewel exclaimed before devouring more.

Blu began to eat it as well.

After the soup Blu and Jewel began to finish their hot chocolate.

"Hm, not bad, not as good as Linda's or her mom's though." Blu thought to himself as he swirled the warm chocolaty drink around inside of his beak.

Jewel tilted the cup but it came very close to spilling but Blu managed to catch the cup and held it up.

"Woah, thanks, that was close." Jewel smiled grabbing ahold of the rim of her cup.

"No problem princess." Blu said.

"Princess?" Jewel smirked raising her eyebrow.

"Yep" Blu smiled jokingly before taking Jewel's wing that was not occupied holding the cup and placed a kiss on it

"Well if I'm the princess then you're my knight that will have to rescue me from the evil dragon." Jewel said playing along.

"Okay." Blu smiled.

"Would you mind fetching your princess some marshmallows for her coco?" Jewel asked.

"Of course princess." Blu said before standing and bowing like a "knight" should, he spread his wings and took flight to a box that was sitting on the kitchen counter, the box read 'bagged food'.

When Linda left her mother insisted that she brought some food until her oven and microwave were brought.

He opened the box and inside were bagged food like potato chips but on the top of the others was a bag that read 'marshmallows'.

Blu picked up the bag and flew back to Jewel who was still sitting patiently.

"Here you go princess." Blu smiled.

"Thanks knight." Jewel smiled kissing Blu's cheek, she then ripped the bag open and dropped a few tiny marshmallows into her hot chocolate.

* * *

Soon the sun began to set leaving Blu, Jewel and Linda exhausted from the days moving.

Linda laid a blanket on the bed matchers to sleep on for that night.

"Goodnight guys." Linda smiled turning off the living room light.

"Goodnight." Blu and Jewel squawked in unison.

After sharing a goodnight kiss Blu and Jewel laid on the loveseat, Blu laid his wing over Jewel as they closed their eyes.

"Goodnight princess." Blu whispered.

"Goodnight my knight." Jewel whispered back.

**So Linda's finally moved to her apartment and bookstore.**

**P.S. If you want to know why I talked so much about Moose Lake there's pages in the book The Art of Blue Sky Studios Rio has drawings of the characters when they were first imagined and on one page it has drawings of Moose Lake, and on one page it shows that next to the café was the pond.**

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit of a filler chapter. ****Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17: Trip to Rio

Chapter 17 Trip to Rio

**It's been two weeks since Linda had moved to her apartment, she bought a shipment of books on**** the internet and were soon brought to her book store. Some of Linda's friend like Emily and Amanda even helped her by bringing their own books for her to sale. She had also made a few more friends by owning her bookstore, most, obviously shared the same love of books as Linda, Blu and Jewel. Linda enjoyed most book genres while Blu enjoyed adventure and educational books and finally Jewel enjoyed romantic novels and even a thriller or horror novels every now and then, sometimes she liked to be freighted while reading.**

Blu and Jewel awoke wrapped in each others wings laying on the couch that Linda had brought last week, the couch was a light reddish orange.

Jewel awoke first as usual to see that she was still wrapped in Blu's wings.

"Come on wake up sleepyhead." Jewel whispered nuzzling her head against his cheek.

"Morning honey." Blu groaned before sitting up and kissing Jewel on the beak.

"Want to see if Linda's awake yet?" Jewel asked.

"Sure." Blu smiled before standing up and stretching his wings.

They then took flight to Linda's bedroom, once they reached it they saw that Linda was still asleep.

"I think I have an idea how to wake her up." Jewel smiled.

"Really? I'm listening." Blu chuckled.

* * *

The normal loud and annoying alarm began, Linda groaned reaching out and pressing the sleep button on the alarm clock but the alarm clock kept ringing.

Annoyed she knocked the alarm clock off of the nightstand and unplugged the clock but... somehow it continued and this time the sound was the sound of a car alarm.

She looked up to see Blu wearing her glasses, she chuckled before pressing his beak like a button, he stopped and placed the glasses on her face.

"Good morning Blu." Linda giggled stroking his neck feathers as he chirped in delight.

She stood up and walked to the bathroom where Blu and Jewel joined her to brush their teeth... and beaks.

Linda squeezed the tooth paste onto their brushes and began to scrub it against their beaks while Linda brushed her teeth.

After finishing they each picked up a small cup that had sat on the sink for each of them.

They washed their mouths out and spit the water out with an exception of Blu who swallowed the water and burped.

"Ew!" Linda and Jewel said in unison.

"What?" Blu asked.

After that they began fix breakfast, Jewel opened the cabinet and pulled out a box of Fruity Krunch as Blu dropped two pieces of bread into the toaster and pressed down.

Linda then walked down the stairs as Blu and Jewel flew down with her.

Blu pulled the curtains to show the sign that read the name of the store, Linda decided to name the store 'Blue Macaw Books' on count of her companions.

After booting up Linda's and turning the 'closed' sign to 'open' they were open for business.

After about two hours of business Blu was sitting against the chair that Linda used for customers to sit and read their finding and began to read a magazine called 'Popular Mechanics Magazines'.

Meanwhile, Jewel was searching the book shelves to find a book at her liking while Linda was chatting with one of her friends about a book that she had picked out'

"I thought his last book was okay but this one is a bit better." Linda stated talking about an author that's name Blu had missed.

"Really, this one sounds pretty good." She smiled before walking out.

"Hope you like it." Linda smiled.

"Thanks, see you later." The women said back before leaving.

Linda then carried a plate that had two cups of hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies.

"Blu, Jewel I've got some hot chocolate for you two." Linda said setting the plate down on the display shelf that sat in front of the window.

Blu and Jewel flew to the shelf and walked to the plate.

"Ah this is the life." Blu sighed before sniffing the drink.

"Yep, you got that right." Jewel smiled.

"The perfect marshmallow to coco ratio." Blu said before beginning to count the small marshmallows, "One, two, three, four, five... six, mmmm." Blu smiled.

"Ratio, really, you're such a nerd, but that's why I love you." Jewel giggled before kissing his cheek.

As Jewel kissed his cheek a snowball hit the window.

They turned their heads to see Jameson and Tony perched on a bench that was sitting in front of the store, Tony was holding a small snowball that could fit in his wing.

"Hey guys." Blu smiled.

"Hey nerd birds." Jameson said jokingly, Blu and Jewel had got the nickname 'Nerd Birds' from their friends since they began to read and write.

"Haha very funny, so what are you guys doing here?" Jewel asked rolling her eyes.

"We just wanted to see if our nerd birds wanted to hang out and maybe have a snowball fight." Tony smiled.

"Sure, but first we have to see if Linda needs us any-..." Blu was cut off by a man who was sliding across the frozen sidewalk and landed on the bench, Jameson and Tony flew off and yelled angrily at the man.

"Watch where you're going idiot!" Tony squawked.

The man adjusted his glasses and looked up to see Blu and Jewel in the window.

He stood up and ran toward them before slipping on the sidewalk and slamming into the window and sliding down.

Blu and Jewel were to shocked to say anything, one second they were chatting with friends the next a man just ran toward them like a psychopath.

Linda the caring person she was quickly ran to the man who was laying on the ground.

"Are you alright?" She gasped.

After helping the man up and leading him inside.

"I'm not really built for this weather." The strange man said before breathing into his hands to warm them.

"Oh, are you looking for some books?" Linda said adjusting her own glasses.

"Books?... No, no, I have traveled six thousand miles looking for them." The man said referring to Blu and Jewel.

Blu and Jewel looked to one another before looking to the man once again.

The man handed Linda a card and she began to read it out loud.

"Conservation Center of Rio de Janeiro, Tulio Monteiro, Doctor of Ornithology." Linda read before looking up to see Tulio observing Blu and Jewel.

"They're magnificent." Tulio smiled before beginning to squawk like a bird.

"Uh, Linda, a little help here, Linda?" Blu said looking to Linda.

Tulio continued to squawk like a crazed lunatic.

Linda mistook Blu's squawk for her as Tulio commutating.

"Yes, I introduce myself and shake my tail feathers counter clockwise, thus deferring their dominance.

"I did not get that at all." Blu said as his head was cocked to the side.

Blu looked to Jewel who had the same expiration.

"Don't look at me, I didn't hear it either." Jewel said.

"So Dr. Monteiro..." Linda began but was cut off by Tulio.

"Oh please, call me Tulio, you know your macaws are very special birds, they are very rare, in fact as far as we know Blu and Jewel could be one of the last pairs of their kind." Tulio explained.

"Really?" Linda gasped before looking to Blu and Jewel.

"Yes and recently we found four others and we hope to see if they are related and if they are then we may very likely save their species." Tulio explained.

"Wow, so when they come over?" Linda asked.

"Oh no, they are in Brazil, Blu and Jewel must come to Rio de Janeiro." Tulio stated.

"Uh, Rio... Brazil, uh, I don't know." Linda said stunned.

Jewel couldn't stop thinking about something.

"Blu, do you think those four others could be our parents?" Jewel asked.

"I never thought about that, they may be." Blu thought outload, he hadn't thought about his parents in many years, it was always to painful to think about.

Blu flew to a notepad and a pen and began to write something down.

He flew back to Linda and handed the note to her, she began to read what Blu had written down.

'Jewel and I think we should do this, those four that Tulio mentioned might be our parents.' The note read.

"We'll think about it." Linda said.

"Great, the plane won't leave for two days and it's all expenses paid." Tulio informed.

After leaving Linda was still not sure of going to Rio.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" Linda asked unsure to Blu and Jewel who were sitting next to her cash register.

Blu nodded before picking up a note pad that Linda used to write notes for new books to buy, things to get the next time she went to the store ect, he began to write something down he then peeled it off the sticky substance using his beak and held it.

Linda then took the note and began to read it.

'We never told you about how we came here, when we were chicks we were captured in _Rio,_ we never saw our parents again and we are hoping that the other macaws are our families.' The note read.

"Wow, so that's what happened, I never knew." Linda said in a sadden tone, "I'm sorry."

Blu wrote another note and gave it to Linda.

'It's okay, you don't need to apologies, it's not your fault.' The note read.

"Well... if it's all expenses paid, I guess it couldn't hurt to get a change in scenery." Linda shrugged.

"Yes!" Blu and Jewel squawked in unison before hugging tightly.

"I'll start packing tonight." Linda chuckled seeing the lovebirds hug.

* * *

Two day have passed and they were ready for the trip.

Linda was squeezing the last of the bags into the trunk.

"Blu, Jewel come on we have to get to the airport; the plane leaves soon." Linda called.

Blu and Jewel flew down stairs and out of the door that Linda left open for Blu and Jewel to go through without opening the door constantly.

They flew to Linda's shoulders and perched.

"Rio, here we come!" Jewel exclaimed.

* * *

After a few hours of flying Blu, Jewel and Linda along with Tulio finally made it to Rio.

A jeep from the aviary had been brought to the airports parking for Tulio to drive.

They began to drive across the large city to the aviary, on the way Tulio showed Linda the redeemer statue that sat atop a cliff in the distance.

Jewel began to remember small bits of her past, she remembered when she was a chick, her father flew her to the top of the statue and showed her how large and how beautiful the world really was.

Linda was amazed, she had never seen a big city like this before.

"Wow, there's so many people here." Linda said looking at the large number of people walking down the streets or playing at the beach.

"If you think this city has a lot of people you should see it during Carnival." Said Tulio.

"Carnival?" Linda asked.

"Yes, it's the biggest party in the world." Tulio explained.

After a short drive they made it, they walked inside and immediately the air conditioned building was much appreciated by the three Minnesota residents, they weren't not used to such heat.

After they entered the building Tulio began to show Linda around.

They entered a room full of other workers who were helping other birds and cages ranging in size and shape.

"Wow, where did all of these birds come from?" Linda asked.

"Well the jungle can be a very cruel, but many others were rescued from smugglers." Tulio explained.

"Smugglers?" Linda asked.'

"Yes, many of birds are often hurt, even killed in the process, but with proper care, they can be saved." Tulio smiled.

As they continued to walk they saw a boy carrying a cage.

"Hey Fernando, could you come here for a second, I'd like you to meet Linda." Tulio smiled.

"Sure." Fernando said setting the cage down on a table and walking to them.

"So is he you're son?" Linda asked Tulio.

"No, I used to live on the streets, a group of smugglers tried to pay me to steal the spix macaws here but I didn't, I came here and told Tulio and he told the cops and they stopped them." Fernando explained.

"Yes, he helped us arrest a group of one of the biggest smugglers in Brazil, and after that I asked him if he wanted to be my assistant and he said yes." Tulio explained.

"How long have the new macaws been here?" Linda asked.

"Not long, only a week." Tulio informed.

After meeting Fernando they continued to a small control room and a large one way mirror.

Past the window was a large artificial jungle full of fake man made trees, toys like colored blocks and bells and a small man made creek, but no macaws in sight.

As Linda ran her eyes through the large room she couldn't see any birds.

"Where are they?" Linda asked.

"Most likely in hiding, they really appreciate humans." Tulio said.

"Wow, that cage is awesome!" Blu smiled.

"Cage? It's more like a room." Jewel smiled also amazed by the large room.

"So are you two ready to go in?" Tulio asked.

Blu nodded as well as Jewel.

"Great, lets take you in." Tulio smiled, he extended his arm and Blu and Jewel stepped on.

He carried them to another small room full of small bowls for food, and boxes that held many types of seeds and nuts.

He opened a small sliding door and gently pushed them out before shutting the door.

Blu and Jewel looked around the large room and couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched... by another bird somewhere in the large room.

"Well... I guess we should start looking around." Jewel said before stepping forward.

"Yeah, you do that I'll stay here and guard the door." Blu said doubting lie would work.

"I don't think so, now come on." Jewel said taking his wing and pulling him next to her.

They began to walk looking around for another bird.

As they walked they heard leaves rustle.

"Hello?" Blu called looking to the direction of the movement.

"You heard that to?" Jewel said looking to Blu.

"Yeah." Blu answered.

"Do you think we should go up there?" Jewel asked.

"Uh, we come in peace, we're coming up there." Blu said hoping that they wouldn't resort to aggressiveness.

They flew to the branch and looked around.

Suddenly a blue blur flew down and pined Blu against the tree.

"Who are you,where did you come from?" The bird asked in a rough and aggressive voice.

"Hey, let him go!" Jewel said before trying to pull the macaw of him.

"Back of young lady or-..." The bird said looking to Jewel and freezing looking shocked, "H-how could this..."

Jewel was confused for a moment but was shocked after realizing who this bird was.

"Daddy..."

**2,608 words, whew long one, I hope you guys like this chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18: The Reunion

Chapter 18: Reunion

**Right after the last chapter.**

"Daddy!" Jewel cried before hugging her long lost father.

After a long hug they separated and look into each other's eyes.

"Look at you, my little girl... all grown up." Eduardo smiled before looking away in shame for losing her in the first place, "I am so sorry I lost you."

"No, dad, I've been okay... Blu's been with me." Jewel smiled before pointing to Blu who was watching the reunion.

Eduardo walked to Blu with a smile on his beak.

"It's nice to see you again sir." Blu smiled raising his wing for Eduardo to shake.

"I don't think so, tuck that wing away." Eduardo chuckled.

"Uh, okay." Blu said nervously dropping his side.

Eduardo then hugged Blu tightly and picked him up off the ground.

"Oh... it's great to see you again too sir." Blu groaned.

"Eduardo, who are you talking to?" A female voice called before a small plump female landed.

Eduardo then dropped Blu and turned to the female.

"Mimi, Jewel is back!" Eduardo smiled.

"Jewel!" Mimi squealed before hugging her long lost niece, "My little wild flower has returned!"

"Mimi, I can't believe it's you." Jewel said hugging her smaller aunt tightly.

After the hug they separated and smiled.

"You've gotten so big!" Mimi smiled looing at her taller niece.

"Wait, where's mom? I have to see her" Jewel asked looking around for her mother.

Mimi and Eduardo's smiles dropped to frowns.

"Oh Jewel, I'm so sorry." Mimi said looking down somberly.

"What... what happened?" Jewel asked in a worried tone.

"Your mother... she... she passed away two years after you disappeared." Eduardo said in a sad tone.

"W-what?" Jewel gasped.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Eduardo said sadly.

"No... no!" Jewel said as she shook her head, as she began to cry she spread her wings and took flight.

"Jewel, wait." Blu said flying into the air after her.

As he followed her she landed on a branch and covered her face with her wings and began to sob.

"Jewel, sweetie, I'm so sorry." Blu said softly laying his wing against Jewel's shoulder, Jewel turned around and buried her face into Blu's feathery chest.

"Why... why couldn't I see her just one more time?" Jewel cried.

"Shhh, shhh... it's okay, it's okay, I've got you." Blu whispered trying to say anything that would calm her down.

"Why did this happen?" Jewel cried.

"I know... but these things just happen sometimes." Blu said softly running his wing down her back to calm her.

"Blu... I think I need to be alone for a little while." Jewel said hoping he would give her some time to cope.

"I understand sweetie, if you need me I'll be close." Blu said placing a kiss on her forehead.

Blu then took flight and flew back to where Eduardo and Mimi were still standing.

"Is she okay?" Mimi asked.

"She told me she wanted to be alone for a little, if it's not to bad to talk about, how did she go?"

"A sickness, she went very peaceful." Eduardo said looking down sadly at his talons.

"My condolences." Said Blu.

"Thank you, she would have loved to have seen you two grown up." Eduardo smiled.

"Blu, would you like to see your parents?" Mimi asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure, where are they?" Blu asked excited.

"I'll take you to them." Eduardo smiled.

"Mimi, would you mind staying here in case Jewel comes back?" Blu asked.

"Of course." Mimi smiled.

Eduardo took flight as Blu followed close behind, after a short flight across the room a banging was begging to get louder and louder as they got closer they could see another spix macaw who was holding a rock in his talon and was hitting it against a vent.

The bird turned and flew to where Eduardo was hovering.

"Eduardo, I've been hitting this thing for an hour and I've only got a dint, whatever this thing is made out of it's tough... who's this?" The bird began but stopped and asked when he saw the other macaw.

"Antonio, your son has returned, it's Blu." Eduardo smiled.

"B-Blu...?" Antonio gasped.

"Hey dad." Blu smiled.

Antonio hugged Blu tightly.

"I don't believe it, my son is back!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Yeah dad I'm back, I've missed you too." Blu smiled returning the hug, "Wait dad, where's mom?"

Antonio's began to drop his smile.

"Son, your mother has never been the same since you were taken." Antonio said in a sad tone.

"What, is she okay?" Blu said in a nervous tone.

"Yes, but she's missed you so much, and being trapped here by these humans isn't helping." Said Antonio, "She's been depressed since you were taken."

"Where is she?" Blu asked.

"I'll take you to her." Antonio said opening his wings and flew to one of the man made trees where a hollow was.

When they got closer they heard sobbing, inside of the hollow they saw a female spix crying, her back turned to the entrance.

"Dear, are you okay?" Antonio asked his mate.

"We are never getting out of here, first humans take my Blu, now they take us." Violet cried.

"Sweetie, speaking of Blu, look who came." Antonio smiled.

Violet rolled over and looked at her mate and another macaw, after looking closer at the bird she gasped.

Violet stood up and walked to Blu, she gently placed her wing against his cheek as her eyes began to tear up.

"Blu... my son... is it really you?" Violet asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah mom, it's me." Blu smiled.

Violet hugged her son tightly and began to cry on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I lost you. Why did I not keep a closer eye on you?" Violet cried.

"Mom, it's okay, I'm here now." Blu smiled.

"But still, I always blamed myself for you being taken." Violet cried.

"Mom, it's not your fault." Blu said still hugging her.

"Wait... is Jewel with you?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah, she and I are a couple." Blu smiled as he and his mother separated from the hug.

"What?! That is great!" Violet smiled before hugging her son again.

"I'm so proud of you son!" Antonio smiled before joining the hug.

"Have you told her about her mother yet?" Violet asked.

"Yeah... she didn't take it very well." Blu said as his happy mood dropped.

"It was hard for all of us. She would have been proud of you and Jewel." Violet said looking to memories of when she and Nora discussed how they meet their mates or just catching up on life ect.

Violet had meet Nora when they were very young and had been friends form that day forward, Violet remembered how Nora used to steal glances of Eduardo before finally being asked out by him at the old blue macaw tribe efore it was destroyed by loggers.

They flew outside of the hollow and back to Eduardo and Mimi, and to his delight Jewel was there as well.

Once they landed on the ground Jewel turned around, Blu could tell that she had been crying her eyes were slightly bloodshot and she was still sniffling.

"Hey sweetie." Blu smiled sympathetically, Jewel walked to his side and rested her head on his shoulder as he laid his wing over her back.

"Oh look at you to, you're such a cute couple." Violet smiled.

"Thanks ma'am." Jewel smiled before walking to Violet and hugging her.

"Oh now what's this ma'am none since? Just call me Violet." Violet chuckled retuning the hug.

"It's great to see you Jewel." Antonio smiled.

As Jewel hugged her in-laws a door painted to match the walls to look like a jungle opened, Linda and Tulio stepped in.

"Humans, quick fly!" Eduardo said before opening his wings along with the rest of the others and flew to the trees, while Blu and Jewel stayed behind.

"Mom, dad. Where are you going?" Blu called but no answer was given.

Linda walked to them and held out her arm for them to perch on.

Blu and Jewel flew into the air and perched on her arm, Blu held up his left wing and his pointing feather on his right and began to run it in circles indicating he wanted something to right on.

"Tulio, do you have a note pad and a pencil?" Linda asked looking to Tulio.

Tulio handed Linda the note pad and pencil and passed it to Blu.

"Jewel, honey is it okay if I tell them about... you know who?" Blu asked, he was afraid Jewel would not want her mother to be brought up again.

"It's okay." Jewel smiled.

Blu began to write the note down and passed it to Linda.

'They were our parents! But unfortunately Jewel's mother passed away. The small female is Jewels aunt, my parents names are Antonio and Violet. Jewel's father is Eduardo and her aunt is Mimi.' Blu's note read.

"Oh Jewel... I'm so sorry about that!." Linda said looking to Jewel, Jewel only responded with a soft smile.

"Blu, Jewel do think you could try to convince your families that we don't mean them any harm?" Tulio asked them.

Blu and Jewel nodded before flying into the tree where they were hiding.

Once they landed they saw the others hiding behind a branch.

"Blu, what were you doing you could have gotten yourself killed getting close to that human!" Violet said running to Blu and checking his body for any harm.

"Mom, I'm okay, really, besides that was Linda." Blu chuckled.

"Linda?" Antonio said raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, that human girl is our friend she-..." Blu began but was cut off by Eduardo.

"Friend?!" Eduardo said shocked.

"Yes sir, she raised us." Blu smiled.

"What, you're pets?!" Eduardo gasped.

"What? No, it's nothing like that, we're companies." Blu deafened.

"Daddy, she raised us for all these years, if it wasn't for her we would have died, she saved us." Jewel said.

"Wait, she did?" Violet gasped.

"Yeah, she's took care of us, we also made a few friends, and some of them have human owners." Blu explained.

"How could she understand you?" Violet asked, she somehow knew that Nora had died.

"I write something down and she reads it." Said Blu.

"Write something down?" Violet said cocking her head to the side.

"Oh right, never mind." Blu chuckled forgetting they didn't know many things about humans.

"And are you sure she won't try to hurt us?" Violet asked, she began to consider seeing this women.

"Of course, she wouldn't hurt a fly." Jewel smiled.

"Well... I guess if she's not dangerous... wait, what about the other one?" Violet asked referring to Tulio.

"He's a bird doctor he-..." Blu began but was cut off by his father.

"What's a doctor?" Antonio asked.

"He takes care of birds and helps them get better." Blu explained, "But he is a little weird, but his not dangerous."

"I suppose we could try to at least thank her for taking care of you." Violet smiled.

"Uh, what's this "we"?" Antonio asked.

"You're coming with me aren't you?" Violet asked turning to her mate.

"Uh, think I'll-..." Antonio began but an angered look from his mate caused him to change his mind, "Um sure honey... I'll go."

Blu and his parents flew down to where Linda and Tulio were standing while Jewel stayed behind and tried to convince her father and aunt to come, they perched on a near by low hanging branch, Blu flew lower until he perched on Linda's arm as she stroked his neck feathers.

"Do you want the notepad again?" Linda asked.

Blu nodded as Linda handed him the notepad, he began to write a note.

"Mom, so what do you want to tell her?" Blu asked looking to his mother.

"Could you tell her that I said "thank you for taking of you for all those years."?" Violet asked.

"Okay." Blu said before beginning to write the note down.

Blu then handed the note to Linda as she began to read it.

'These are my parents, Violet and Antonio. My mom wants to say thanks for taking care of Jewel and I for all these years.' Blu's note read.

Linda looked up and smiled at the female.

"Don't mention it, I've loved having them with me for all these years." Linda smiled.

Violet and Antonio lost all fear of this human after showing her friendly smile.

* * *

After an hour Linda and Tulio left leaving Blu and Jewel alone with their parents once more.

After another two or three hours they began to become tired, they decided to retreat to one of the hollows.

The lights in the room began to dim to simulate night.

"Good night mom, goodnight dad." Blu smiled hugging his mother.

"Goodnight you two." Violet called before flying into the hollow with her mate.

"Goodnight Daddy, Aunt Mimi." Jewel called before walking into their own hollow.

"Goodnight my little wildflower." Mimi called going into her own hollow while Eduardo walked into his own hollow.

"Goodnight sweetie." Eduardo called.

Blu laid down in the nest made of twigs as Jewel laid down with him.

"Goodnight sweetie." Blu whispered but instead of a 'goodnight' in return he only heard a soft "Hm" from Jewel.

As he closed his eyes he began to hear soft crying coming from Jewel.

"Jewel, are you okay?" Blu asked.

Jewel rolled over and looked into Blu's eyes, her cheeks were soaked with tears.

"Blu... I miss my mom." Jewel said still crying.

"Oh Jewel... I'm so sorry." Blu said sadly before wrapping his wings around Jewel and pulling her closer to him.

"I wished I could see her just one more time." Jewel said crying into Blu's chest.

"I know sweetie, I wish I could too, she was like a second mom to me." Blu whispered running his wing down Jewel's back, "I remember one day when we were over at your parents hollow..."

* * *

**_One week after Blu and Jewel meet._**

_Blu and Jewel were playing in Eduardo and Nora's hollow since they could not fly yet._

_They were playing tag and Blu was it._

_"I'm gonna get you!" Blu laughed chasing Jewel around the hollow as Eduardo and Nora watched with a close eye to keep them safe._

_Jewel stopped and stuck out her tongue and pulled her cheeks apart to tease Blu, Blu saw this as a perfect chance, he charged at Jewel but she jumped out of the way._

_Behind Jewel was the hollow's entrance Blu hit the ledge, his waist and upward was hanging out of the hollow._

_Nora was quick to react, she ran for the entrance and grabbed Blu by his talons and pulled him back in._

_"Are you okay?" Nora asked worried._

_Blu looked up at her as his lower beak beagan to quiver and his eyes began to become teary, Blu was very frightened by the incident and he knew that a small hatchling like himself could be badly hurt falling from that high in a tree._

_Nora being a caring mother herself picked Blu up in her wings and began to calm him._

_"Shhh, it's okay little one, I've got you. That must have been quite scary." Nora whispered softly._

_Nora set him back down and looked to Jewel she was horrified to see her only friend in danger._

_"Jewel, watch where you play next time, that could have hurt Blu very badly." Nora said to her daughter._

_"I-I'm sorry Mommy, don't be mad." Jewel said as her eyes began to tear up._

_"I'm not sweetie, I was just scared." Nora sighed wiping a tear from her daughter's cheek._

_Jewel sighed in relief that she was not going to be punished._

_"You know, I think you two should take a little break, how about I go get a big juicy mango?" Nora asked._

_"Sure." Jewel said before hearing her stomach groan._

_"Okay." Blu said with a small smile, he was still a little shaken up._

_After Nora returned with a mango Blu and Jewel began to eat it together._

_Jewel looked to Blu, she felt very guilty for almost hurting Blu._

_"Blu." Jewel said looking to Blu._

_"Yeah?" Blu asked looking to her._

_"Sorry about what happened." Jewel said sheepishly._

_"That's okay." Blu smiled._

_Blu and Jewel shared a small hug before going back to eating the mango._

* * *

"I forgot about that day." Jewel said wiping her cheek for tears.

"That was the first time I saw how nice she was." Blu smiled.

Jewel had to ask Blu something.

"Blu, can you promise me something?" Jewel asked.

"Of course sweetie, what is it?" Blu smiled.

"Can you promise me that you will never leave me? I love you with all of my heart and I never want to lose you." Jewel said.

"Of course honey, I'll never leave I love you with all of my heart too." Blu smiled kissing Jewel's forehead.

"I love you Blu, I know one day you'll be a great mate." Jewel smiled.

"M-mate?" Blu gulped.

"Mmhmm." Jewel smiled looking up to Blu's hazel eyes.

"Uh... okay." Blu smiled.

"Goodnight Blu, I love you." Jewel sighed closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest.

"Goodnight sweetie, I love you too." Blu smiled.

Jewel finally fell asleep still wrapped in Blu's wings, but Blu... he still thought about that word "mate".

_'Mate? When are we going to be mates?' _Blu thought to himself before finally closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

**Over 3,000 words, e****ven longer, and to any one that is afraid that they are staying in Rio, this story is called _Minnesota _Love not Rio Love.**


	19. Chapter 19: New Amigos

Chapter 19: New Amigos.

**The next morning...**

Jewel awoke in the man made nest, she looked around the hollow to see that Blu was not there.

"Blu?... Blu?" Jewel asked looking around for her boyfriend.

After about a minuet she heard the flapping of wings, Blu then appeared in the entrance.

"Morning sweetie, how did you sleep?" Blu smiled before dropping two mangos to the floor and walking to Jewel and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I slept okay, how about you?" Jewel asked in return.

"Meh, it was okay, I wasn't used to sleeping on twigs." Blu chuckled, "Well I got you some breakfast."

Blu then walked to the mangos and picked them up, he then walked back to her and dropped it to her feet.

"Thanks sweetie." Jewel smiled before picking up the mango and dug her beak into it, "Mm, these are so good!"

Blu then picked up his mango and began to eat it.

"Jewel, I think your dad and Mimi are awake do you wanna go see them?" Blu asked.

"Sure." Jewel smiled.

After finishing their breakfast they flew out of the hollow and down to where a tray of fruits and nuts sat, it was in front of the small hatch that Tulio pushed them into.

They saw Eduardo, Mimi and Violet enjoying the breakfast.

"Hi mom." Blu smiled.

"Good morning you two." Violet smiled.

"Mom, where's dad?" Blu asked.

"Still asleep." Violet giggled thinking about how he was most likely snoring loudly.

Blu and Jewel began talking and as they talked Eduardo mentioned the Redeemer statue, Jewel began to think about seeing the beautiful city.

"Hey dad, do you want to see if they could let you out and show us around the city?" Jewel asked looking to her father.

"You could ask that Linda? Would that man let us out?" Eduardo asked.

"We can see." Jewel shrugged.

* * *

After asking Tulio he was not sure at first but after a bit of convincing he agreed if they would be brought back.

Blu, Jewel, Eduardo, Mimi, Violet and Antonio then flew to the city, their first stop was the Redeemer statue.

They looked off to the city and marveled at the beautiful city.

Jewel could vividly remember the first father daughter day she and her father had when she was very young and could not fly yet so Eduardo carried her to the left arm of the statue and showed her the beautiful sight.

After looking down at the city they flew into the jungle and to a small creek for a drink of fresh water.

As they drank the water they heard the flapping of wings, they turned to see a toucan land in front of them.

"Eduardo, Mimi, Antonio, Violet, hola' amigos!" The toucan exclaimed.

"Rafael!" They said before hugging him.

"How have you been?" Eduardo smiled.

"Great! Eva laid four more eggs and our egg before those hatched." Rafael informed.

"Oh congratulations!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Thanks, by the way who are these two?" Rafael asked looking to Blu and Jewel.

"Rafi, this is our son Blu and Eduardo's daughter Jewel." Antonio introduced.

"Nice to meet you, lovebirds." Rafael smiled.

"So you know our parents?" Blu asked.

"Yes, for a few years now." Rafael answered.

"Well is it okay if we can go see Eva? We haven't seen her in a long time." Violet asked.

"Of course, she would love to see you again." Rafael smiled.

They then flew to a tree that was near the creek and to a hollow.

Inside the hollow was another toucan with it was four eggs and a small chick that were all sitting in a nest, when the chick saw Rafael he ran to him and hugged his midsection.

"Hi Carlos! daddy's back." Rafael smiled wrapping his wings around his young son.

The toucan then looked back and smiled.

"Hello Rafi." The toucan by the sound of its voice was female smiled before standing and walking to him and placed a kiss on his beak.

"Hello my juicy little mango." Rafael smiled before wrapping her in his wings and giving her a passionate kiss.

The love display went on for almost a minuet until Eduardo cleared his throat loud enough for them to hear, they separated their beaks and took in much needed oxygen.

"Oh, Eva my love, I met our blue macaw friends and I brought them over. This is Blu, Antonio and Violet's son, and this is Jewel Eduardo's daughter." Rafael introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Eva smiled.

"Like wise." Blu smiled.

"Hello, Mimi, Violet." Eva smiled walking to her friends and giving them a friendly hug.

"Hi Eva." Mimi smiled, "How have you been?"

"Great, Carlos seems to be getting bigger everyday." Eva smiled.

"So what are you all planning on doing after this?" Rafael asked.

"We were planning on going to the city, although Eddie isn't very ken on being around all those humans." Antonio answered, Eduardo looked to him with a annoyed face.

"Oh come on Eduardo, he's just playing." Mimi chuckled patting her younger brother on the back.

"The city, I haven't been there in a while. I bet Nico and Pedro have been wondering where I've been." Rafael said before looking to Eva, "Eva, is alright if I go with them for a little while and show them around Rio?"

"Okay, but hurry back." Eva smiled placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Gracias, my tasty mango." Rafael smiled.

"Chocho, bye my pudgy papaya." Eva smiled waving to her mate before picking up her small son and setting him back in the nest before sitting down beside him.

* * *

They flew to the city and to a large fruit market where humans were selling fruits of all shapes and sizes.

They touched down and looked all around, especially Eduardo.

"So why are we here?" Eduardo asked.

"Well, I want you to meet some guys." Rafael explained.

"Uh where are they?" Blu asked looking around.

"They're close, you just have to-..." Rafael began but was cut off by a new voice.

"Ay Rafi, if it isn't the king of Carnaval!" A small canary exclaimed beside it was a small red cardinal.

"Nico, Pedro! What up family?!" Rafael smiled.

"Where you been hidin' yourself bird?!" Pedro asked.

"Man, I thought you were dead!" Nico said jokingly.

"So who are these birds?" Pedro asked.

"Guys, this is Eduardo, his sister Mimi and his daughter Jewel, and this is Antonio his mate Violet and their son Blu." Rafael introduced.

"Nice to meet ya hot wings." Nico smiled referring to Jewel, Mimi and Violet.

They giggled while Antonio and Blu were slightly annoyed by the complement.

"So y'all come here to samba?" Pedro asked.

"Not right now, maybe some other time." Rafael said, "I just wanted you to meet them, maybe we can go some other time."

"Sweet." Pedro smiled.

"Okay, we'll talk later Rafi, gotta go back to the club." Nico waved before taking flight back from the direction they came from.

"So they have a club?" Jewel asked.

"Oh yeah, it's the biggest one around." Rafael smiled.

"Sounds fun." Jewel smiled.

"It is, that's actually the place where I found my Eva." Rafael smiled.

* * *

After visiting a few more destinations they returned to Rafael and Eva's hollow.

They sat together and talked while playing with Carlos.

After two hours or so the sun began to set so they decided to return to the aviary.

As Eduardo, Mimi, Antonio Violet and Jewel began to take flight but Blu stayed behind.

"Blu, aren't you coming?" Jewel asked.

"Sweetie, I need to talk to Rafael and get some advice." Blu smiled.

"Okay... but don't take to long." Jewel said playfully, she then tickled the back of his neck to which he shivers in delight.

Jewel then flew into the air and joined others.

"So what advice do you need?" Rafael asked.

"You seem pretty wise, and you've already had a kid so you seem to know what's like to have kids." Blu said.

"I guess, so you need to know some tips on kids?" Rafael said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, Jewel said that she wanted me as a mate soon." Blu explained.

"That's great!" Rafael smiled.

"Yeah, but if we become mates then that means we're going to have kids, and I don't know the first thing about taking care of kids." Blu explained.

"Blu, my friend, lets go for a little fly." Rafael smiled before patting Blu on the back and turning him to the exit of the hollow, "Eva my love I'll be back soon."

"I know my love." Eva smiled before walking to Rafael and placing a kiss on his beak.

After the kiss Blu and Rafael flew out of the hollow.

"Trust me buddy, you're in the same boat as I was in when Eva first told me she was pregnant." Rafael smiled.

"But how did you get over it, how did you become a good parent?" Blu asked.

"Trial and error, trust me you will make a few mistakes, but you can learn from them." Rafael smiled.

"Okay, thanks for the help Rafi." Blu smiled.

"No problem amigo, happy to help." Rafael smiled before giving Blu a friendly pat on the back.

While they flew they began to hear soft crying coming from the forest floor.

"Do you hear that?" Rafael asked.

"Yeah." Blu said.

"It came from over there." Rafael pointed to an area of the ground.

They flew down to the spot where the crying was coming from, as they got closer they saw a small olive green macaw crying into his wings as he sat against a tree.

"Are you okay little one?" Rafael asked.

The chick jumped and looked up before calming down.

"I-I... can't find my mommy and daddy." The small chick said before crying into his wings again.

"It's okay, we can help you find them." Rafael smiled.

"Yeah we can help." Blu agreed.

"Y-you can help me f-find my parents?" The small chick asked wiping tears from his cheeks.

"Of course, what's your name little one?" Rafael asked.

"José." The young chick said standing up.

"Nice to meet you José, I'm Blu and this is Rafael." Blu smiled.

"Blu?" José asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, I guess my parents didn't have any ideas." Blu chuckled.

"But we can help you find your mommy and daddy." Rafael smiled, "Where was the last place you saw them?"

"They brought me here to get food and I saw a cool beetle I wanted to see it closer, so I went to see it better but when I turned around they were gone." José explained, "I can't fly so all could I do was walk around and try to find them."

"I see, well they can't be very far." Rafael smiled.

"Hop on buddy." Blu smiled turning around and raising his wings.

José stood and walked to Blu and grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Lets go. Don't worry José we will find your mommy and daddy." Blu smiled hopefully.

They took flight with the small chick holding tightly onto Blu's back.

"So what kind of macaw are you?" Blu asked trying to create small talk.

"I'm a M-mili-cinth Macaw." José stuttered out since the word was hard to pronounce, "My daddy's a macaw that's blue but darker then you, he also has yellow on the sides of her beak."

"Oh... he must be a Hyacinth Macaw." Blu smiled, "What's your mommy?"

"My mommy's a Military Macaw." José explained.

"I'd love to meet them when we find them." Blu smiled, he began to notice that his saddened voice began to become calmer.

"José!" A female voice called with a thick Portuguese accent called.

They turned to see a female Military Macaw and a male Hyacinth Macaw.

"Mommy, daddy!" José cried, Blu landed on a branch along with Rafael and José's parents, José quickly jumped off of Blu's back and ran to his parents and into their wings.

"José! We were so scared." His mother said hugging her son.

"I'm okay mommy, Blu and Rafael found me." José smiled pointing to them.

They looked up and saw a macaw with blue feathers and a toucan.

The Military Macaw walked to Blu and Rafael and hugged them tightly.

"Thank you for bringing my son back to me. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to my son." The Military Macaw said crying onto their shoulders.

"It's okay ma'am, we just saw him and we couldn't just leave them there." Blu smiled returning the hug.

"Still, I wanted to say thank you." The Military Macaw smiled before separating from the hug.

"Son, are you ready to go?" The Hyacinth Macaw smiled.

"Wait daddy." José smiled, he turned around and ran to Rafael and Blu and hugged their midsections, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it buddy." Blu smiled before tussling José's head feathers.

"We'll see you around." Rafael smiled.

José then walked back to his father and grabbed onto his back and took flight, leaving Blu and Rafael alone on the branch.

"I told you would be a great parent." Rafael smiled turning to Blu.

"Uh... what?" Blu asked.

"I can tell you are going to be a great parent, you calmed him down when he was scared, you even helped him find his parents, you'll be a fine parent." Rafael smiled.

"Thanks Rafi. Jewel probably wants me back by now, thanks Rafi." Blu smiled, he spread his wings and took flight, "Bye Rafi!"

Blu flew back to the aviary and to a window that was left opened for him to enter.

He flew in and was brought back to the artificial jungle where Jewel was waiting on a branch.

As Blu flew in he was greeted by Jewel's loving smile.

"Hi nerd bird." Jewel smiled before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi sweetie." Blu smiled before sharing a kiss on her beak.

"So what were you and Rafi talking about?" Jewel asked.

"Oh just some guy talk." Blu smiled before yawning.

"Yeah, I'm tired too." Jewel giggled, "Everybody else is asleep already."

They walked into the hollow and laid down.

"Goodnight my angel." Blu whispered.

"Goodnight handsome." Jewel smiled, "I miss Moose Lake."

"Me too, we'll be back soon." Blu smiled.

**So Blu and Jewel have meet Rafael, Eva, Nico and Pedro, now they must return to Moose Lake, sorry this chapter ends kind of abruptly, I just wanted to get it finished.**

**P.S. I keep forgetting to tell you guys this. The reason Rafael and Eva only have one kid and a few eggs is because this takes place a little bit before the first Rio. Linda is a little younger since she just graduated a few months ago. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	20. Chapter 20: Home Sweet Home

Chapter 20: Home Sweet Home

**It's been almost a week since Blu and Jewel first came to Rio now they are ready to return to Moose Lake, although their parents were saddened, they understood. Blu and Jewel showed them a way they could communicate even though they are many miles apart... Skype! They could see each others faces and could talk.**

Blu and Jewel were hugging their parents before going back to Minnesota.

"Bye sweetie I'm gonna miss." Violet said hugging Blu.

"It's okay mom, I'll talk on Skype." Blu smiled hugging his parents.

"I know but it just won't be same." Violet said in return.

Meanwhile, Jewel was hugging her father and aunt.

"I guess we'll talk later in that what's it called "Skype?" Mimi said hugging Jewel.

"I'll call you as soon as we get home." Jewel smiled.

Linda who was watching the moment looked to her watch.

"Guys, we have to be going." Linda said softly.

Blu and Jewel looked to Linda before flying to her arm.

"Blu." Eduardo called.

Blu looked back with a slightly nervous expectation.

"Uh... yes sir?"

"Come here." Eduardo said.

Blu flew down and was hugged by his father in law.

"Take care of Jewel for me, okay?" Eduardo whispered in Blu's ear.

"Yes sir." Blu whispered.

Blu then flew back to Linda's arm.

"Oh, and daddy, Tulio said you guys are being released tomorrow, so please try not to claw anybody's eyes out." Jewel said jokingly.

"Whew. That's going to be hard." Eduardo smiled in a playful manner.

As Linda walked out of the aviary Jewel couldn't help but shed a few tears.

Blu, being the caring boyfriend he was wrapped his wing around her.

"It's okay honey, we can come back here someday." Blu smiled.

"Thanks Blu, you're so sweet." Jewel smiled before kissing his cheek and nuzzling her head against Blu neck.

* * *

After a few hours the plane landed and Linda along with her companies drove back to their home.

As they walked in she climbed the stairs to the living room.

Linda sat on the couch to rest for a little while Blu and Jewel flew downstairs to the computer.

After booting up the computer they set up the webcam and went to Skype, after clicking the aviary's profile and waiting for a few seconds a women who worked at the aviary appeared on the screen.

"Oh hey guys! You must be looking for your parents, right?" The women asked.

"Yep." Blu and Jewel squawked in unison.

"Okay, wait one second." The women said before walking out of frame of the webcam, after almost a minute, the women appeared with Mimi, Violet and Antonio on her arm.

"Hey Aunt Mimi, where is daddy?" Jewel asked.

"He's coming, he didn't want this human to carry him." Mimi giggled.

After another few seconds Eduardo flew into frame and landed on the table where the computer sat.

"Hi daddy." Jewel smiled.

"Hi sweetie." Eduardo smiled before looking at the computer, "This has got to be the strangest thing I've ever seen, how did you get into this thing?"

"Daddy... we're not in the computer." Jewel giggled, "We're in Minnesota."

"So what's it like in Minnesota?" Mimi asked.

"If you're not used to it you'll freeze." Blu chuckled.

"So it's really cold?" Violet asked.

"Oh you have no idea mom." Blu chuckled.

After about an hour of conversation they left computer and relaxed with Linda on the couch who was watching TV.

"I'll worry about unpacking tomorrow." Linda groaned as she looked to Blu and Jewel.

They both nodded in response.

"I think I'm going to bed earlier." Linda yawned before standing up and walking to her bedroom.

She looked back and smiled as she saw Blu and Jewel cuddling.

"I've got to get you guys one of those nesting boxes." Linda smiled.

"Did you hear that, maybe we could finally have some "privacy"." Jewel smiled before giving Blu a wink.

"Uh... yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Blu said nervously.

Linda then walked to her bedroom leaving Blu and Jewel alone.

After a few minuets of watching television Blu and Jewel began to become tired.

Blu and Jewel then shared a passionate kiss before getting ready for bed.

Blu laid his back against the couch and closed his eyes, Jewel laid her head on Blu's soft feathered chest and closed her eyes.

Blu laid his wing over her and rested his chin on Jewel's head.

"Goodnight sweetie, I love you." Blu whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Blu, I love you too." Jewel whispered back.

**So Blu and Jewel are finally back to Moose Lake. To be honest, I'm kind of glad. Now we can focus back on Lucas and the others. Speaking of Lucas lets see how he and Alice are doing with Ruby.**

**P.S. I'm really sorry this one is so short I just wanted to get them out of Rio. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

**Thanks for all the support guys and I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving.**


	21. Chapter 21: Ruby and Her Parents

Chapter 21: Ruby and Her Parents

**It has been a few weeks since Lucas and Alice adopted Ruby and they could not be more happy. **

The sun began to rise over the small village of Moose Lake.

Amanda picked up her purse, she looked to Lucas and Alice before looking to Ruby to make sure they were all still okay.

She walked out of her home, the cold breeze instantly hit her face as her cheeks began to become red.

She turned and locked the door although crime in the peaceful town was almost never heard of.

She walked to her car and began her drive to work.

Lucas awoke with his wing wrapped around Alice as Alice's chin rested on top of his head, since she was taller she usually rested her head on top of his.

He stood up on the soft couch and after placing a kiss on Alice's forehead he walked to the area of the couch where Ruby's shoe box bed was located.

He walked over to her and smiled as he saw her, her eyes were closed as she slept peacefully.

He reached out his wings and picked her up, as he did she groaned softly as her sleep was interrupted.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay sweetie, I didn't mean to wake you up." Lucas whispered.

She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw her father.

"Hey, there's my little sleepyhead." Lucas smiled.

Ruby spread her wings and hugged her father's chest.

Meanwhile, Alice finally awoke and after looking to the shoe box and seeing Lucas holding Ruby she stood up and walked to it to greet her husband and daughter.

Lucas turned around to see Alice.

"Morning sweetie." Lucas smiled before sharing a morning kiss with her.

"Morning Lucas." Alice smiled before looking down to Ruby who was still wrapped in her father's wings, "And there's my little angel, good morning Ruby."

Ruby raised her wings for her mother to pick her up.

"Do you want mommy to pick you up?" Alice smiled, she picked up her small chick and cradled her.

Ruby nuzzled her head against her mother's chest.

"Hey Lucas, do you think it's time for her to start walking?" Alice asked looking to Lucas.

"I don't know maybe, it's worth a shot." Lucas shrugged.

They then landed on the living room floor, Alice held Ruby as Lucas walked a short distance away.

Alice then set Ruby on the floor, she looked around confused before looking to her father.

"Do you think you can walk to daddy, give it a try sweetie." Lucas smiled opening his wings for her to walk.

Alice helped Ruby stand and after gaining her balance she began walking to her father.

She lost her balance but managed to regain it before falling.

"Come on sweetie, you can do it!" Lucas encouraged.

Finally Ruby walked into her father's embrace.

"Way to go Ruby!" Lucas smiled before picking her up and hugging her.

Ruby hugged her father with her tiny wings

"Aw, that's so cute." Alice smiled.

"D-daddy." Ruby mumbled.

Lucas and Alice gasped with large smiles on their faces.

"Yeah sweetie, I'm daddy, can you say mommy?" Lucas smiled.

"M-m-mommy." Ruby smiled.

Alice couldn't help but cry as she saw this.

"My little Ruby just talked!" Alice exclaimed.

Alice picked up Ruby and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Ruby nuzzled her head against her mother's cheek.

As they were celebrating they heard tapping on the window.

They turned to see Tony and Jameson perched on a branch close by while Alex was perched on the windowsill.

Lucas flew to the window and pushed it open.

"Hey guys." Lucas smiled, "What's up?"

"Not much, we just wanted to say that Blu and Jewel are back." Jameson explained.

"Yeah, they said that they would come by later." Tony explained.

After Tony finished his sentence he flew down to see Ruby.

"Hey Ruby, remember your Uncle Tony?" Tony smiled, "Every time I see her she looks like she getting bigger."

"She is, she walked and said 'mommy' and 'daddy'." Alice smiled.

"Really?" Tony smiled, "Way to go Ruby!"

Alex and Jameson walked to Alice.

"Jameson, do you want to hold her?" Alice asked.

"Sure, why not?" Jameson smiled.

Alice then handed Jameson Ruby, he took her in his wings, he was taken back to when he was young.

His parents were both carnivores, they ate other small animals like mice and rats, he couldn't, after seeing what his parents done to innocent creatures he ran away.

He lived his life alone and had no friends, instead of eating small animals, he mostly ate insects and sometimes if he was lucky berries, after about a month he met Blu and the others.

"Here, Alex do you want to hold her?" Jameson asked.

"Er... I'll pass." Alex said sheepishly.

"You sure?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Alex said.

"Meh it's all good, I understand." Lucas smiled patting Alex on the back.

Alex was very nervous to hold a small chick, he was afraid that he could injure her.

Jameson then handed Ruby back to her mother.

After about a minuet they heard the familiar tapping again, Lucas turned to Blu and Jewel perched on the windowsill.

Lucas flew to the window and opened it again for them to enter.

"Hey guys, so how was that what was it called 'Rio'?" Lucas asked.

"It was great! We found our families." Blu smiled.

"That's great!" Alice smiled.

"So how is Ruby?" Jewel asked.

"She's great! She walked a little and she even said her first words." Lucas smiled.

"Aw, that's great, what'd she say?" Jewel smiled.

"She said 'mommy' and 'daddy'." Alice smiled.

Jewel flew down to Alice and looked down to Ruby.

"Is that right, you really said that?" Jewel asked with a smile on her beak.

"Here, do you wanna hold her?" Alice asked.

"Sure." Jewel smiled.

Alice handed Ruby to her, Jewel began to bounce her softly in her wings.

"Hey Ruby, you really talked for your mommy and daddy?" Jewel smiled.

Ruby only wrapped her small wings around Jewel's neck and hugged her.

"Aw, I guess you really like your aunt." Jewel giggled as she pressed Ruby against her chest in a hug.

After a few hours of talking they heard the slam of a car door, a few seconds later the front door clicked opened as Amanda walked in.

She looked over to the floor where they were all standing.

"Hi Blu, hey Jewel." Amanda smiled.

"Hi!" Blu and Jewel squawked happily.

"Well that's probably our cue that we should head back home." Blu smiled.

"Yeah, Linda's probably getting a little worried." Jewel smiled, "It's been great to talk again."

Blu and Jewel opened the window and flew back home.

"I bet Emily needs me back at the pet store." Alex said as he flew out of the window.

And finally after a few minutes Jameson and Tony left as well.

As the night went on Lucas and Alice sat with Ruby on the couch.

Lucas held Ruby in his wings as she slept peacefully with her head nuzzled against her father's chest.

Alice walked to him and looked down at her.

"She's so beautiful, she looks like an angel." Alice said as she felt tears form in her eyes, she raised her wing and wiped the tear from her cheek.

"Yeah, she is." Lucas agreed, Lucas then looked to his wife, "Alice... I love you, more than you could ever know."

Alice smiled as tears ran down her cheeks, she then placed a kiss on his cheek, "I love you too, Lucas, I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"And I'm the luckiest guy in the world." Lucas smiled, "I have a beautiful wife, and a beautiful daughter.

Alice opened her beak and yawned.

"Yeah, I'm tired to." Lucas chuckled.

Lucas placed Ruby back into shoe box and after placing a kiss on her head he walked back to Alice and kissed her passionately, they laid down together on the couch and closed their eyes.

"Goodnight honey, I love you." Lucas whispered.

"Goodnight, I love you too." Alice whispered.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, it wasn't really important to the story, it was more of a filler chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22: Kelly

Chapter 22: Kelly

**This was also requested by Jameson... for a long time.**

It was morning in the small town of Moose Lake.

Jameson had awoken from his slumber and after a good preening he flew out of the window of the abandoned barn that his nest was made in.

Since he ate insects he knew that they would be hard to find during Winter, the season they were in.

But he knew of a perfect spot to find them, a tree that was dead, it had lost all of its leaves and the wood was dead and could be broken away very easily, he knew that insects would stay deep in the wood to stay warm.

After a short flight he made it to the spot, he landed at the foot of the tree and began to dig in the wood to look for a tasty snack.

He used his beak to pull off a piece of bark and after digging a little he found a group of termites.

"Ah-ha gotcha." Jameson smiled.

He began to pick up some of them and began to eat them.

"Oh yes! Jackpot!" A female voice shouted happily.

Jameson perked up, he looked around for the voice, he walked around the tree and on the other side he saw a female elf owl.

He was speechless, she was beautiful, her beautiful brown feathers with white spots shined in the sunlight.

She lifted her talon up to her beak and dropped what looked to be a large grub worm into her beak.

"Wow." Jameson said out load, he then realized what he said and saw her begin to turn her head, he quickly hid behind the tree.

_'Oh no, oh no, oh no! Maybe she didn't see me.' _Jameson thought to himself.

The girl heard a voice, she turned to see a black blur quickly hide behind the tree.

"You're not very sneaky, I saw you so you might as well come out." The girl stated.

_'Dang it!" _Jameson thought to himself.

He stepped out, he was afraid of what she would do. Would she hit him, claw his eyes out?

"So why were you watching me?" The girl asked as she folded her wings like hand.

"W-well... uh... er, I was... uh... well." Jameson gulped.

"Just calm down and tell me what happened." The girl said.

"Well I... was eating and I heard a voice, I went to go check it out and I saw you." Jameson explained.

"So... that's the story you're going with?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." Jameson said nervously.

"So why did you hide when I saw you?" The girl asked.

"Uh... well... uh... er... I was just... er-..." Jameson stuttered out before being cut off by the girl.

"Forget about it, so what's your name." The girl asked.

"Jameson." Jameson said still nervously.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kelly." The girl smiled raising her wing for him to shake.

Jameson smiled as he shook her wing.

"So what were you looking for here?" Kelly asked.

"I don't eat meat so I flew down here to find some food." Jameson explained.

"You're kidding! I don't eat meat either!" Kelly smiled.

"Really? I thought I was the only one." Jameson smiled.

_'Wow! This girl is great!' _Jameson thought to himself.

"What else do we have in common?" Kelly asked.

"We're owls... so that's something." Jameson shrugged.

"Yeah, that's something." Kelly laughed.

After comparing a few more things about themselves Kelly had to leave.

"Well it's been great talking but I have to go." Kelly smiled before spreading her wings to prepare to take flight.

"Wait." Jameson said stopping her.

"What is it?" Kelly asked landing back onto the ground.

"Would you like to... go on a date?" Jameson asked sheepishly.

Kelly was shocked, her cheeks glowed red as she blushed.

"Uh... sure." Kelly smiled.

"Great!" Jameson squawked with excitement.

"So when are we going to do this?" Kelly asked.

"Uh... how about we meet back here in an hour?" Jameson shrugged.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Kelly smiled before taking flight.

Jameson was thrilled, she said yes!

He quickly flew back to his nest to prepare for the date.

Meanwhile Kelly was doing the same, she was still flying in the air thinking about Jameson.

_'I wonder if we are right for each other, we did have all those things in common, maybe this could work out.'_ Kelly thought to herself.

She flew to her hollow and began to prepare for the date.

She preened her chest, tail and wings, she then flew to a small pond that was near her hollow, although the pond was frozen she could see her reflection.

She flattened the feathers on her face to make sure she looked especially good.

After an hour had passed she flew back to the tree.

She saw that Jameson had his back turned to her.

She landed behind him, she was trying to be as quite as possible.

She walked up to him, making sure not to make a sound.

"Boo!" She said as she grabbed Jameson's shoulders.

He screamed as jumped away.

Kelly fell on the ground and began to laugh until she was crying.

"That was revenge for watching me earlier!" She laughed, before catching her breath.

"Ha ha, very funny." Jameson said sarcastically, "So are you ready to go?"

"Sure, so lead the way." Kelly smiled.

They then took flight to the roof of town hall since it was the tallest building in the town.

Jameson and Kelly watched as the sun began to set over the village and as the humans walked on the sidewalks and drove down the streets in their cars.

"This is nice." Kelly sighed as she sat next to Jameson, slowly but surly the space between them began to become less and less, "So, can you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Uh... sure, I was raised in Canada, I moved here when I was a kid and met my friends." Jameson described.

"I was raised in the woods when I was a kid, my parents told me that I shouldn't eat animals, they said that every animal was special. They taught me to eat bugs and things like that." Kelly explained.

"Man, you're lucky, my parents ate animals, mice, rats, you name it. I couldn't do that I didn't really move here, I ran away and... I found this place." Jameson said recalling his backstory.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Kelly said sadly as she put a wing on his shoulder.

"It's okay." He smiled.

After a minute of silence as they looked to the night sky Kelly began to act as if she was cold, really she only wanted to be wrapped in Jameson's wings.

Jameson saw this and nervously laid his wing over her back.

Kelly smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder, Jameson fluffed up his feathers to keep both of them warm.

After another few minuets or so Jameson broke the silence.

"So what do you want to do now?" Jameson asked.

"Uh... how about we head to the pond?" Kelly asked.

"Sure." Jameson smiled.

They then flew to the pond, they then landed at the bank of the frozen pond, the pond was in the forest that Kelly used to live in.

"So, what are we going to do?" Jameson asked.

"Have you ever been skating?" Kelly asked turning to him.

"I tried it a few years ago and my friend broke her wing. I've never done it again." Jameson informed.

"Well do you want to give it a try?" Kelly asked.

"Er... I don't know." Jameson said nervously.

"It's okay I can help you." Kelly smiled.

"Okay." Jameson said forcing a nervous smile.

Kelly then stepped onto the pond, she used her sharp claws as skates and pushed herself forward.

Jameson watched as she skated across the frozen pond, she looked at him and smiled.

She launched herself in the air and after landing she began to spin on one talon.

"Come on its easy." Kelly encouraged.

"Easy? Easy for you to say." Jameson said nervously.

"Just get out here!" Kelly said in a frustrated tone.

Jameson took a deep breath, he stepped onto the pond and dug his claws into the ice.

"You can do it." Kelly smiled, she skated up to him and placed her wing on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

Jameson's cheeks grew red as he rubbed his cheeks.

He then clumsily skated across the ice as Kelly skated gracefully.

Her mother taught her how to skate when she was young and she had been doing it since, she had even taught herself how to do tricks like the spin and a few others.

After a minuets Jameson began to become better and better as he skated.

After an hour of skating on the pond they returned to the dead tree.

"This was fun, we've got to do it again sometime." Kelly smiled.

"So... we can do it again?" Jameson smiled.

"Yeah, you seem like a nice guy." Kelly smiled, "Well I better get going, but before I do... here's a little treat for concurring your fear and going skating with me."

Kelly then walked to Jameson and placed a small kiss on his beak.

Jameson was shocked, but then kissed back.

They separated and starred into each others eyes for almost a full minuet.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Jameson smiled, "If that's okay with you."

"Sure, I'll see then... handsome." Kelly smiled before taking flight.

Jameson watched her as she flew through the air.

He then quickly flew back to his nest, after flying to the abandoned barn he made it to his nest.

He began to review the events that happened just a few minuets ago.

"Yes! She kissed me! She kissed me!" Jameson screamed excitedly.

For the next few days Jameson and Kelly meet at the tree everyday and by the end of the week they become a great couple.

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. ****Jameson The Phoenix Owl has been asking me about this chapter for a long time. **

**P.S. I'm happy to say I have made it to 100 REVIEWS! It made not seem like a big deal for some of you guys but I am thrilled, of course I couldn't have done it without you guys, you guys have stayed around for this whole time and so I want to say thank you all. I am definitely not stopping for a long time so don't think this is my farewell or something, this is just a milestone for me.**


	23. Chapter 23: Christmas

Chapter 23: Christmas

It was Christmas Eve in the small town of Moose Lake Minnesota, decretive lights shined in the windows of almost every home, the sun just began to rise over the peak of the hills.

In one two story apartment a pair of cerulean macaws were sleeping peacefully on a couch.

Blu awoke first to see Jewel resting her head on his chest, he smiled as he looked down at her peaceful smile.

_'Wow! She's so beautiful, how did I ever get so lucky to have an angel like her?' _Blu thought to himself.

Jewel began to stir before opening her turquoise eyes to be greeted by Blu's loving hazel eyes.

"Morning sweetie." Blu smiled.

"Morning handsome." Jewel smiled.

Blu and Jewel then shared a passionate kiss, after kissing they heard noise coming from the kitchen.

They flew into the room to see Linda making some type of food.

"Oh good morning you two!" Linda smiled, "My Uncle Aaron and Aunt Jessica are coming down from Kentucky with their son Logan today, he's supposed to have a bird too named Zach."

Blu and Jewel had meet Logan years ago, he was amazed to see the macaws, Linda had told them that ever since he had first seen Blu and Jewel he had begged his parents to adopt a bird of any kind.

Linda then remembered that all of the decorations were not put onto the tree.

"Oh darn it! Blu, Jewel could you put the rest of the decorations on the Christmas tree." Linda asked.

Blu and Jewel before they flew to the living room where a Christmas tree was put in the corner of the room, a cardboard box sat next to the tree with the words 'X-mas decor' written in black marker.

Blu and Jewel began to place decorations on the tree in different places.

Jewel then flew back to the box, a smile grew on her beak when she saw what it was, she took the small piece of decoration and flew to the love seat.

"Blu, could you come here for a second." Jewel called.

Blu flew to her side, Jewel only looked to him with a playful grin as she hid her wings behind her back.

"Jewel… do you need something?" Blu asked.

Jewel then held in wing in the air, in between her pointing feathers was a mistletoe.

"Oh. I see." Blu smiled.

Blu then kissed Jewel passionately as they wrapped their wings around one another.

* * *

Meanwhile on a highway a car was traveling with three humans and one bird inside.

A man was driving as the women sat beside him.

Behind him was a thirteen year old boy who was listening to music on his iPod.

"How much longer before we get there?" Logan groaned.

"Another hour at the most." Aaron informed.

Logan groaned before taking his iPod out of his pocket and began to typing something in.

Beside him a green cheek conure was sleeping with his own iPod which was Logan's hand-me-down.

"Hey Zach, will be there in about an hour." Logan informed.

Zach only groaned and nodded his head not really listening to what he was saying.

After an hour long drive they reached Moose Lake.

Aaron held a stack of wrapped presents as they walked to Linda's home.

After about thirty seconds Linda opened the door.

"Hey guys long time, no see!" Linda smiled hugging her aunt and uncle.

She then looked to Logan and greeted him.

"Hi Logan, so that's your bird? Hi little fella." Linda smiled looking to Zach who was perched on his shoulder.

Zach smiled and raised his talon before waving to the human.

Linda then allowed them to enter and after climbing the spiral staircase to the living room and placing the presents under the tree they began to catch up with Linda and her mother who had arrived earlier.

Zach flew from his best friend's shoulder to Blu and Jewel who were perched on the love seat, Zach was not considered a 'pet' but a friend much like Linda with Blu and Jewel.

"Nice to meet you Zach." Jewel smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you too, so you're Blu and Jewel, I've heard a lot about you two." Zach smiled.

"What's Kentucky like?" Jewel smiled.

"It's okay, and no, we're not a bunch of hillbillies." Zach chuckled.

"So what kind of stuff are you into?" Blu asked politely.

"I'm into scary stuff like movies and stories." Zach answered.

"Oh…" Jewel smiled before looking to Blu with a 'silly kid' expression.

"You don't find that scary?" Blu asked.

"Well sometimes." Zach shrugged, "That's why I like them."

"Hey Zach, come in here for a second." Logan called from the kitchen where the humans were talking.

Zach then flew into the living leaving Blu and Jewel on the chair.

After a few hours everyone began to prepare for bed, Aaron and Jessica slept in the guest bedroom while Logan slept on the living room couch as Zach slept on one of the two love seats.

Blu and Jewel slept on the other, he laid his wing over Jewel as she rested her head against Blu's chest.

"Goodnight honey, I love you." Blu whispered.

"Goodnight handsome, I love you too." Jewel sighed as she nuzzled her head against his chest.

After a few minuets they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning once everyone awoke they began to open the presents, Logan and Zach opened their own presents which were a few movies and video games.

"Hey Blu, Jewel I got a present for you too." Linda smiled pointing to a square shaped present.

Blu and Jewel then flew down to the tree and began to tear open the present, inside the wrapping was a large wooden nesting box!

"I remembered that you guys had been asking me for a place to sleep in privacy for awhile now so I went to Emily and she gave me one for really cheap." Linda smiled as she noticed their excitement.

The rest of the family began open their own presents while Logan and Zach

* * *

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Moose Lake in an abandoned barn sat two owls on an opened window.

One was a male black owl named Jameson and the other was a elf owl named Kelly, Kelly leaned her back against Jameson's chest as he wrapped his wings around her to keep her warm, they sat together in silence as they watched the peaceful snowy morning.

For the past few weeks Jameson and Kelly had been a great couple, they had even took another step in their relationship and had moved in together.

"I love you Jamie." Kelly sighed as she nuzzled her head against her boyfriends chest.

"I love you too honey." Jameson smiled as he placed a kiss on the top of her head, "Hey babe I've got something for you, stay here."

Jameson then flew to floor of the barn and began searching for something.

"Hurry back lover boy, I'm getting cold without your big wings to keep me warm." Kelly said playfully.

"Hold on, I'm looking for it." Jameson said before finding it, "Ah-ha here it is."

Jameson then flew back to the window carrying a small box in his talon.

He then set the box at Kelly's talons, Kelly looked to the box before looking back up to Jameson.

"Go on open it." Jameson encouraged.

Kelly then opened the box by using her beak and gasped when she saw what was inside the box, inside the box was many insects such as worms, cockroaches and worms, even one of her favorites... grub worms.

"Jameson... thank you." Kelly smiled before walking to him a sharing a kiss with him.

"Don't mention it babe." Jameson smiled.

"How did you find all these?" Kelly asked.

"I just found this box and after looking around I found some bugs." Jameson smiled.

"Oh thank you, that is so sweet of you." Kelly smiled as she hugged her boyfriend, she then went back to eating her box of snacks.

As she ate the meal she looked up to see Jameson smiling at her.

"Aren't you going to eat too?" Kelly asked.

"No thanks, you enjoy it." Jameson smiled.

"Oh come on, it's not as good without you." Kelly said with a playfully sad expression.

"Well... maybe just a few." Jameson said before sitting next to Kelly and began to eat some of the insects.

"That's it handsome." Kelly smiled, "Was that so bad?"

"Nope, but I wanted you to enjoy it since it's a gift from me." Jameson smiled.

"Well what's a gift if you can't enjoy it with the ones you love?" Kelly smiled, she then placed a kiss on Jameson's cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Jameson." Kelly smiled as she nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"I love you too, Kelly." Jameson said as he wrapped his wing around her.

* * *

Blu and Jewel spent the rest of the day together, they relaxed with one another in the nesting box that Linda had put into their cage.

Logan and Zach played some of the video games that they had also got for Christmas.

"Aw come! On that's camping!" Logan said frustrated as Zach only laughed.

Zach had his sitting on the floor and used his talons and wings to control his character.

Blu and Jewel chuckled as they watched them play.

As the day went on they watched television relaxed and began to pack their car for their long trip back to Kentucky the next morning.

After another few hours they prepared for bed.

* * *

The next morning they were ready to return home, Aaron and Jessica were sharing hugs with Linda before getting in the car, Zach flew to Blu and Jewel.

"I guess I'll talk to you guys later." Zach smiled.

"Yeah, we'll talk again soon." Jewel smiled.

"Alright." Zach smiled.

"Zach, dude its time to go." Logan called.

"Got to go, I'll see you guys next time we come down." Zach smiled before spreading his wings and took flight.

Zach flew into the car and Logan then closed the door, they waved out of the window and began their trip home.

**What?! An oc of myself? This idea was given to me by Ralph aka ****Rex** **the** **501st** **Macaw.**

**If you want to know Logan, Aaron and Jessica were all made up I was tropical bird so I had to have some kind of a human home, and yes I am really into the things the story mentioned like horror movies and stuff like that.**

**I hope you enjoyed this one, sorry it took so long. I finished it on the 16th so I had to wait closer to the 25th to post it.**

**P.S. I hope you guys have a merry Christmas or whatever other holiday you celebrate.**


	24. Chapter 24: A Beautiful Night

Chapter 24: A Beautiful Night

**For a week now Jewel has began to feel differently about Blu, she wanted to become closer to him, she wanted to become mates. She was incredibly nervous about confusing this to Blu so she had to wait for the right time, she also knew that she would need advice on how to do it.**

Jewel awoke cuddling with Blu, she lifted up to see he was still asleep.

She smiled as she placed a kiss on his cheek, she stood up and flew out of the nesting box that was placed in the cage and flew to the computer that was at the desk in the book store.

She then hooked up the web cam to the computer, she wanted to talk to her Aunt and Mimi and Blu's mother Violet.

She connected to Skype and then went to the profile of the aviary.

She clicked the profile and waited a few seconds before someone answered, a female human appeared.

"Oh hi Jewel! Who are you looking for?" The women asked with a smile, she knew Blu and Jewel could easily communicate by writing.

Jewel picked up a pad and pencil and began to write her answer.

_'Could I please talk to Mimi and Violet?'_ The note read.

"Sure, I'll call you back in a second." The women said before disconnecting the call.

* * *

In the aviary the women disconnected the video call and walked outside to a small patch of trees that Antonio, Violet, Mimi and Eduardo lived in.

Although they were free to travel wherever they pleased they liked to stay close to the aviary so they could talk with their children when ever they liked.

"Mimi, Violet. Jewel needs to talk to you." The women called into the trees.

After about thirty seconds they flew from the trees and to the women.

They perched onto her arm as she brought them into the building.

She walked back to the computer and called Jewel back.

* * *

Jewel saw that the aviary was calling her back, she connected and saw Mimi and Violet.

"Hi Aunt Mimi, hi Violet." Jewel smiled.

"Hello my little wildflower." Mimi smiled

"So how have you and Blu been doing?" Violet asked.

"We've been doing great but I need some relationship advice." Jewel informed.

"Okay so what is it?" Violet asked with a friendly smile.

"Well I want to take another step in our relationship, I want us to become mates." Jewel said nervously hoping they would not overreact.

"That's great!" Mimi squealed.

"Yeah it is but I don't know how to tell Blu." Jewel began, "That's why I need advice."

"Oh... I see, just tell him plan and simple, he's had to at least thought about before." Violet explained.

"Violet's right sweetie, if he says no it won't be forever. Patience is a virtue." Mimi smiled.

Jewel began to hear flapping of wings coming down the stairs.

"Blu's awake, I'll talk later." Jewel whispered as she quickly disconnected the call.

Blu then landed beside Jewel as soon as she closed Skype.

"Morning sweetie." Jewel smiled as she kissed Blu on his beak.

"Hey honey, you're up earlier then usual." Blu smiled.

"Yeah, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." Jewel lied.

"So since we're both awake what do you want to do now?" Blu asked.

"How about we watch some tv for a little while?" Jewel shrugged.

"Okay that sounds good." Blu smiled.

They then flew back upstairs and into the living room, they turned on the television and began to relax together.

Jewel rested her head on Blu's shoulder for an hour as they watched television.

They then heard Linda's bedroom door open, they looked to see Linda.

"Hi lovebirds." Linda smiled.

Blu and Jewel squawked a greeting to her before watching her pour a bowl of cereal.

"Would you two like a bowl of cereal?" Linda asked.

Blu and Jewel smiled and nodded, Linda then poured them their own bowl and put two spoons into for them.

She then took the bowl down stairs into the bookstore.

She set it onto a small table before going back upstairs to change out of her pajamas.

Blu and Jewel began to eat the cereal together, they heard the creaking floorboards above them as Linda walked upstairs.

Jewel kept thinking about how to ask Blu to be mates.

She looked up to Blu as he ate out of his own spoon, he looked up a and smiled at her before winking.

She giggled as she saw this, she once again began to think about asking him.

Blu noticed that she seemed distraught so he decided to ask her about it.

"Jewel, is something wrong?" Blu asked slightly worried.

"No, nothing's wrong honey." Jewel smiled.

"Are you sure?" Blu asked.

"Honest." Jewel lied.

"Okay…" Blu said before going back to eating the cereal.

Jewel decided to ask Blu something.

"Blu?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah sweetie?" Blu asked looking up.

"Do you want to go on a date tonight?" Jewel asked sheepishly.

"Sure, that sounds fun." Blu smiled.

So for the remainder of the day Blu and Jewel spent the day together, relaxing, helping organize books in their proper genre and passing time by reading or watching television.

Finally the sun began to set so they prepared for the date.

Jewel was in the cage looking at a small mirror that was in the cage, she preened feathers that were out of place while Blu was brushing his beak a second time that day just to be safe.

He flew back to the cage and was greeted by Jewel.

"Hi Jewel, you look beautiful." Blu smiled.

"Thanks cutie." Jewel smiled before walking to him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"So where do we go now?" Blu asked.

Jewel froze up for a moment, she hadn't thought this far ahead.

"How about we just watch the sunset?" Jewel shrugged.

"That sounds like a good idea, you ready beautiful?" Blu smiled.

"Yep, let's go handsome." Jewel smiled.

They then flew to the roof of the book store to watch the sunset.

They watched as the sun set over the town, Jewel sighed as she rested her head on Blu's shoulder.

Blu wrapped his wing around her as they enjoyed the beautiful sunset.

"Blu… can I tell you something?" Jewel asked sheepishly.

"Of course honey, what is it?" Blu smiled.

"Well… I want to tell you that I love you with all of my heart." Jewel began, "And we've been a couple for years, but... I don't want to be you girlfriend anymore."

"W-what?" Blu gasped, was Jewel breaking up with him?

"I want to be your mate." Jewel finished.

"M-m-mate?" Blu gulped.

"Yes Blu, I want to be your mate. I've been feeling this way for about a week now." Jewel smiled nervously hoping he would understand.

"Jewel, I would love to be your mate... but I'm kind of nervous about it. I mean I barely even know how to... you know." Blu blushed.

"Well we can figure it out together." Jewel smiled, "But if you're not ready I understand."

"No, I do want to do this, for the both of us." Blu smiled.

"Well do you want to do it tonight?" Jewel asked nervously.

"Sure." Blu said forcing a smile.

"Great, but I don't want to force you to do this so if you don't want to its fine." Jewel smiled.

"No I'm okay, really." Blu smiled.

Blu and Jewel spent a few more minuets together as they looked to the moon.

Finally they flew back inside to see Linda in her pajamas.

"Oh hi lovebirds." Linda smiled.

After brushing her teeth she walked into her bedroom.

"Goodnight you two." Linda smiled.

They looked to each other and shared a smile.

"So are you ready?" Jewel smiled.

"I guess, I have to brush my teeth real quick." Blu said.

"Okay, I'll be waiting in the cage." Jewel smiled before giving him a wink.

Jewel then flew to the nesting box while Blu flew into the bathroom, he shut the door before flying to the mirror.

He looked into the mirror with a determined look, he then said to him self: "Okay... you can do this, you can do this. You can't lie to yourself and say that you haven't thought about it before."

Blu then took a deep breath before he opened the door and flew into the cage, she was waiting patiently for him.

"Are you ready handsome?" Jewel asked as she placed a wing against his cheek.

Blu smiled as he took her wing and placed a kiss on it.

"Yep, lets do it." Blu smiled.

Blu and Jewel then kissed passionately as they were wrapped in each other's wings.

**Well, I'm going to end it here because well I want to keep this K+ and you can probably figure out what's coming up.**

**P.S. Happy new years everyone!**


	25. Chapter 25: A Big Surprise

Chapter 25: A Big Surprise

**The next morning...**

Jewel awoke wrapped in Blu's wings, her head rested against his soft chest.

She smiled as she remembered last night's events, the way they kissed, the way he held her in his wings, the way he-

Jewel's thoughts were cut off by Blu's load snoring, she smiled as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

She then nuzzled her head against her new mate's chest lovingly.

After a few minuets of peaceful quiet Jewel heard Blu groan as he awoke.

"Morning handsome." Jewel smiled.

"Morning my angel, how'd you sleep?" Blu smiled as he shared a quick kiss with Jewel.

"I slept great, especially when I can cuddle with my mate." Jewel smiled.

Blu smiled in return as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Last night was amazing wasn't it?" Jewel sighed as she rested her against his chest, she then began to draw playful patterns in his chest feathers with her wing tips.

"Yeah, I love you Jewel." Blu smiled.

"I love you too my big handsome Blu." Jewel smiled in response.

Blu smiled and took her wing before he placed a kiss on her wing tip.

"Blu?" Jewel asked as she looked up to him.

"Yes honey?" Blu smiled

"Its a little late but do you have any late new years resolutions?" Jewel asked, she had just remembered that it was a new year.

"Hmm... yeah I've got one, to be a loving and caring mate." Blu smiled.

Jewel smiled as she nuzzled her head against his chest once again.

"I have the same one, I also have another." Jewel smiled.

"Okay, let me hear it." Blu smiled in return.

"To be a loving and caring mother when we become parents." Jewel said as she gave Blu a playful wink.

"You really think we'll be parents soon?" Blu asked nervously.

"Of course and I can't wait to be a mother." Jewel smiled.

Blu smiled nervously, Jewel noticed his nervous expression and gave him a reassuring kiss on his cheek.

"Dose that help any." Jewel asked playfully.

"Your kisses always help." Blu smiled.

After a few minuets they heard Linda walk out of her bedroom, they flew out to be greeted by Linda's warm smile.

"Good morning love birds." Linda greeted.

Blu and Jewel squawked a greeting in return.

After Linda took a shower and brushing her teeth she walked down stairs to open the book store.

Blu and Jewel helped Linda with the book store like usual.

As the day turned to night they closed and relaxed in front of the television.

Jewel rested her head on Blu's shoulder as they watched the television show Jewel felt a small pain in her stomach.

Jewel ignored it but ever once in a while the pain returned.

After two hours they decided to go to bed, Linda laid in to her bed while Blu and Jewel laid into their bed in the nest.

As Jewel closed her eyes she felt the slight pain in her stomach again.

"Ow." Jewel whispered to herself, "I've got to tell Blu about this tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning Blu and Jewel awoke around the same time, wrapped in each other's wings.

"Morning lovebird." Jewel smiled.

"Morning honey." Blu smiled in return.

Jewel stood up first, and began to stretch, she suddenly felt the familiar cramp.

"Ow." Jewel groaned as she laid her wing against her stomach.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Blu asked.

"Yeah it's just a- ow!" Jewel began but felt more pain in her stomach, this time it was much worse, she grabbed her stomach and fell to the ground.

"Jewel!" Blu said as he ran to her.

"Blu… something's wrong!" Jewel cried.

"Jewel, stay here, I'm going to tell Linda." Blu said as he placed a calming kiss on her forehead.

He quickly flew out of the nest and into the kitchen where Linda was preparing breakfast.

Blu quickly flew to a pen and notepad, he grabbed it with his talons and flew back to Linda.

He sit the notepad down and began writing the note.

'Jewel has a really bad stomach cramp, we need to take her to a doctor.' The note read.

"Oh no, okay you go get Jewel." Linda told Blu.

Blu nodded as he flew back to the nesting box.

When he entered he saw Jewel still lying on the ground, her cheeks were soaked with tears as she continued to cry.

"Jewel, can you stand up?" Blu asked.

Jewel shook her head no since she was in so much pain.

"Okay, okay, uh... here I'll help you stand." Blu said trying to come up with an idea, he then walked to Jewel and grabbed onto her wing, "Okay sweetie, on three, one, two, three."

Blu helped her stand, Jewel cried in pain again as she forced herself to stand.

He walked her to the entrance/exit where Linda was standing, she gently held out her hands and Jewel stepped into them.

Linda carried her to her car, she set Jewel into the passenger seat as Blu sat beside her.

Blu tried to calm her by softly running his wing down her back.

"You're going to be okay sweetie." Blu whispered trying to calm her, he then placed a kiss on her head to keep her calm.

After a short drive they made it to the animal hospital, after checking in and the doctor taking Jewel Blu and Linda waited anxiously to hear of Jewel's condition.

* * *

In another room of the hospital the doctor had Jewel on a table, He was holding a small device in his hand.

Jewel chirped nervously as he began lowering the device to her.

"Don't worry sweetie, this is just an X-ray, we're just going to see if there's anything in your stomach." The doctor smiled as he softly stroked her head feathers.

The doctor then pressed the device against her stomach and held it there for almost a minute.

"Okay I see something, I'll tell you and Blu in a moment." The doctor said with a knowing smile of what all of this was.

* * *

Meanwhile in the waiting room the receptionist opened the door.

"Linda Gunderson, the doctor would like to see you." The woman said to them.

Blu and Linda looked at each other before Linda stood and walked into the operating room.

"Jewel!" Blu smiled as he flew down to her and hugged her tightly, he then looked her over to make sure she was okay, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. The cramps are still there but not as bad as they were earlier." Jewel smiled.

"Blu, Jewel, I've got some great news." The doctor smiled, "Jewel's pregnant!"

**And I'm going to stop this chapter here, leave it a cliff hanger. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	26. Chapter 26: Pregnancy

Chapter 26: Pregnancy

**Before I get started with this chapter I want to answer a question that someone left on here.**

**From: RIOLOGY (Guest)**

**RIOLOGY:NNIIIICCCCEEEEEE! One question though, how did linda knew that their names were blu and jewel?**

**First off thanks for the compliment. The answer is… I have no idea, I had the same question with Jewel on Rio, how did Tulio know Jewel's name? Sorry I don't have a better answer.**

**But anyway let's get to the chapter.**

"W-what?" Linda asked with a smile.

"I saw on the x-ray three small orbs, meaning that, Jewel, Blu, you're going to be parents to three chicks." The doctor smiled as he looked down to them.

Jewel then burst into tears.

"Jewel what's wrong?" Blu asked.

Jewel looked to him with a large smile.

"Blu, nothing's wrong. I'm going to be a mother!" Jewel smiled as she hugged Blu tightly, "And you're going to be a daddy!"

"Er... hehe yeah." Blu chuckled nervously.

* * *

The entire drive home Blu was lost in thought about the new discovery.

"Blu? Blu!" Jewel said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"What honey?" Blu asked looking to his mate.

"I said if we have a boy what do you want to name him?" Jewel repeated.

"Oh... I don't know." Blu shrugged.

Jewel noticed that Blu seemed different.

"Blu sweetie are you okay?" Jewel asked.

"I'm just a little surprised that this all happened so quickly." Blu sighed.

"I'm surprised too, but I'm also excited." Jewel smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I guess I am a little excited." Blu said with a small smile.

When they arrived home Blu and Jewel relaxed on the couch, Jewel couldn't help but to continue thinking about their future children.

After about twenty minutes they heard tapping from the window, they turned to see Chloe, Alice and Kelly, they were most likely were having a ladies night.

Blu flew to the window and opened it to greet them.

"Hey ladies, how's it going?" Blu smiled.

"We just wanted to see how you two are doing." Alice smiled, they then flew down to Jewel.

"Hi Jewel how have you been doing?" Alice asked.

"I'm doing great, we just found out some great news." Jewel smiled, "We're going to be parents."

"Aww." The girls said in unison.

"That's great, congratulations you two." Kelly smiled.

"When did you find out?" Alice asked.

"Just a few minuets ago." Blu answered.

"That's great!" Chloe smiled.

"I have to tell Lucas, he'll be so happy for you." Alice smiled.

"I'll tell Jameson." Kelly smiled.

After talking for a few more minuets they flew out to spread the word.

Blu and Jewel relaxed together for about five minuets before Jewel realized who they forgot to tell... their parents.

"Oh shoot! Blu we have to tell our parents about this." Jewel remembered.

"Oh right, we could also tell that guy Tulio." Blu said.

Linda took them downstairs to tell the good news.

Linda then connected to Skype and called the aviary.

After a few seconds a nurse showed up on the screen.

"Oh hi Linda. Do you need to talk to someone?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, could I see Tulio?" Linda asked.

"Of course, I'll tell him." The nurse said before walking out of frame for a few moments, Tulio then walked into frame.

"It's nice to see you again Linda." Tulio smiled before looking to Blu and Jewel who were perched on her shoulders, he then squawked to them.

"I can see his bird talk hasn't improved any." Jewel chuckled.

"We have some great news." Linda smiled, "We just found out today that Jewel is pregnant."

Tulio nearly fainted at the news.

"That's amazing!" He shouted with excitement, "Was there an x-ray?"

"Yes, they said there was three eggs." Linda smiled.

"That's amazing, when they hatch and are old enough to travel safely would it be possible to bring them here?" Tulio asked.

Linda looked to Blu and Jewel for an answer.

"What do you think honey?" Blu asked looking to his mate.

"It sounds okay I guess." Jewel shrugged.

Jewel then looked to Linda and nodded.

"I guess they're okay with it." Linda nodded.

Jewel then flew to a notepad and pencil that rested on the kitchen counter and after picking up the pencil she began to write a note.

She then flew back to Linda's shoulder with the note, she held it in her talon and passed it to Linda.

'Could you ask Tulio if we could see our parents?' The note read.

"Jewel wants to see if they can talk to their parents." Linda said.

"Of course I'll call for them." Tulio smiled.

He walked out of frame for a few moments.

Eduardo then appeared into frame as his wings then rested to his side.

"I'll leave you two alone to tell them." Linda said as she raised her arm for Blu and Jewel to step on.

After stepping onto Linda's arm she laid them atop the table.

Linda then walked upstairs leaving Blu and Jewel alone to tell them.

Finally they began to hear the flapping of wings, after a few seconds Eduardo appeared in frame.

"Hi daddy." Jewel smiled.

"Hey sweetie." Eduardo smiled.

"Where's the rest of them?" Jewel asked.

"That human gave them a free lift on his shoulders, although he dose seem like he wouldn't harm us I still think he's kind of weird."

"I know." Jewel chuckled.

Mimi, Antonio and Violet were perched on Tulio's shoulder and left arm.

He set them on the table before walking away to let them talk.

"Hi honey." Violet smiled waving to her son.

"Hey mom." Blu waved back.

"We have some great news." Jewel smiled, "We're going to be parents."

Eduardo was thrilled, but before he could say anything an ear splitting squeal was heard from Violet and Mimi.

"My little wildflower is going to be a mommy!" Mimi squealed excitedly.

"When did you find out?" Violet asked.

"This morning." Blu answered.

"I can't believe it, I'm going to be a grandpa!" Eduardo excitedly.

"When the eggs are laid could you show us?" Antonio asked.

"Of course." Jewel smiled.

After a few more minutes of talking they were beginning to feel tired.

"We'll talk to you later daddy, love you daddy, you too Aunt Mimi." Jewel smiled.

"Bye sweetie we love you too." Eduardo smiled.

"Goodnight Blu we love you." Blu's parents said.

"Bye dad bye mom. Love you too." Blu smiled.

Blu then disconnected the Skype call.

They then flew upstairs to prepare for bed.

Blu and Jewel walked into the nesting box to sleep.

Blu laid his wing over Jewel to keep her warm.

"Goodnight honey, I love you." Blu whispered.

"Goodnight Blu, I love you too." Jewel whispered in return, Jewel then whispered something even quieter so Blu could not hear.

"Goodnight kids."

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27: Tiny Bird, Big Heart

Chapter 27: Tiny Bird, Big Heart

**This is about a week after Blu and Jewel find out they are going to be parents.**

Tony awoke in his nest, he then stretched and preened his feathers.

He then flew out of his nest enjoy the morning.

As he flew around the town he saw Jameson at the statue of the founding father of the town.

"Hey dude!" Tony smiled as he flew down to him.

"Hey Tiny Tony." Jameson smiled.

"Shut up." Tony chuckled knowing it was just a joke.

"So what you out for?" Jameson asked.

"Just getting some breakfast. What about you?" Tony asked.

"The same, Kelly's still asleep so I'll get it now." Jameson explained.

As they were talking Tony saw another female house sparrow land at a bench a few yards away.

Tony was mesmerized as he looked to her, he almost had tunnel vision as he focused on her, she was absolutely beautiful.

Her head feathers were long and reached down almost to her neck and curved into what looked like waves.

Her feathers were lighter shades of browns blacks and greys, her beak was a very light brown where as Tony's was black.

Her eyes were a beautiful shade of gemstone green.

"Wow, she looks amazing." Tony said in his trance.

"Hey, Tony. Tony? Tiny Tony?" Jameson said trying to gain his attention, Jameson then looked to where Tony was looking and saw her.

"Oh, I see what you're looking at." Jameson chuckled.

"Doesn't she look amazing?" Tony smiled as he just barley turned his head to Jameson but his eyes were still attached to the girl.

"I guess she dose look okay, you should go talk to her." Jameson encouraged.

"Uh... I don't know, maybe I should wait until I see her again." Tony said nervously.

"Okay I see." Jameson said before looking to the girl, "Hey, excuse me. Yeah over here." Jameson called to the girl.

The girl looked to them and took flight over to them.

"Dude! What the heck?" Tony said in an angered tone as he raised his wing like a fist and punched Jameson in the side to which Jameson only laughed.

"Oh hi." The girl smiled as she landed next to them.

As she came closer to them Tony saw a small black mark on her left cheek where the feathers were all a light grey.

"Uh... h-hey." Tony said nervously.

"Well Tony, I've got to get going to get breakfast for Kelly, bye." Jameson said as he spread his wings and flew away.

"I'm Sydney." The girl smiled, "What's yours?"

"I-I'm Tony." Tony smiled nervously.

"So do you live around here?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah." Tony answered.

"Well if it's not to much trouble would you mind helping me find a place to make a nest?" Sydney asked.

"Sure! I-I mean its not trouble." Tony said trying to hide his excitement.

"Great. Lead the way." Sydney smiled.

Tony and Sydney took flight to find a nest for Sydney.

"So what kind of place are you looking for?" Tony asked.

"I'm not very picky so whatever you find I'll probably like it." Sydney answered.

After a short flight they found a tree with a branch that would be a great place for a nest.

"How about this spot?" Tony asked looking to her.

"It's perfect!" Sydney smiled.

As Sydney flew onto the branch to prepare to make her nest.

"Hey Sydney." Tony said to her.

"Yeah?" Sydney asked looking back to Tony.

"If you're not busy tonight…" Tony began, "Would you like to… I don't know maybe go on a date?"

Tony held his breath waiting for an answer.

"Sure, I would like that." Sydney smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you seem like a nice guy."

"Great so what time would you like to do it?" Tony asked.

"How about at sundown?" Sydney suggested, "Maybe you can show me around this little town."

"That sounds good, I'll see you then." Tony smiled.

Tony then flew back to his nest which was a gap between the roof of a building and the side of the structure.

"I can't believe she said she would, this great! Yes!" Tony shouted in joy.

Tony knew he would need help so he flew to Amanda's home to talk to Lucas.

He then made it to the window of the home and looked inside to see Lucas, Alice and Ruby playing with her parents, she had began to grow more and was now able to form sentences.

Tony tapped on the window with his beak and as he did Lucas looked to him.

He flew to the window and opened the window.

"Hey Tony what's up?" Lucas smiled.

"Oh not much I just needed to talk with you." Tony answered.

"Okay come on in." Lucas smiled.

He and Tony flew to the couch to be greeted by Ruby.

"Uncle Tony!" Ruby shouted as she ran to her small uncle and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Ruby!" Tony smiled as he hugged her, she was now taller then him.

"So what is that you need to talk about?" Lucas asked.

"Sweetie, come to mommy for a little bit, daddy needs to talk with your uncle." Alice said, she knew that this seemed important.

Ruby let go of Tony and walked to her mother.

"Well there's this girl sparrow…" Tony began.

"Ah I see, did you ask her out yet?" Lucas joked.

"Actually. Yes." Tony answered.

"Wait, what? Dude I was just joking. Way to go Tony!" Lucas smiled.

"Yeah but she said we would meet up at sundown but I don't know what to do. I've never had a girlfriend before." Tony explained.

"Well just be yourself." Lucas smiled.

"Lucas look who you're talking to. I can't be myself, she'll be scared away in a minute!" Tony said.

"Well just stay calm and play it cool." Lucas explained.

"Okay, stay calm and cool. Got it." Tony nodded.

"But seriously just try to be yourself, she won't be freaked out." Lucas said to him.

"Okay, I'll try." Tony said taking a deep breath.

"Now you're talking buddy." Lucas smiled patting Tony softly on his back since he was much small then Lucas.

"Okay, I'll tell you how it goes." Tony said as he flew back to the window.

"Good luck." Lucas encouraged.

Tony then flew back to his nest and began to think about plans for the date.

* * *

The sun then began to set over the small town meaning that Tony's date was coming.

"Here we go." Tony said taking a deep breath, he spread his wings and flew to Sydney's new nest.

After a short flight he made it to her new nest and by the looks of it she had been busy, the nest was practically complete.

"Hey Sydney are you ready?" Tony asked.

Sydney looked back and smiled as she saw him.

"Oh hey Tony. I'm guessing you're here for the date?" Sydney smiled.

"Yep, are you ready?" Tony asked.

"Almost I'm just adding the finishing touches on my nest." Sydney answered.

"Okay, maybe I can help?" Tony offered.

"That'd be great! Could you just get a few more twigs?" Sydney asked.

"Sure." Tony smiled, he flew off of the branch and to a bush with many small twigs that would be perfect for her nest.

He broke them free with his beak and flew back with six in his beak.

"Is this enough?" Tony asked.

"That's perfect, thanks." Sydney smiled.

Tony dropped the twigs onto the branch for Sydney to pick up.

"Eh, I'll worry about that when I get back. Let's roll." Sydney smiled.

"Great." Tony smiled.

Tony and Sydney flew around the town as Tony thought of something to do.

"So what's the plan?" Sydney asked, she then began to feel her stomach rumble with hunger, "Do you know anywhere where we can eat?"

That's when it hit Tony, "I know somewhere we can eat, follow me."

Tony then lead Sydney to a small fast food restaurant.

"What's this place?" Sydney asked as they landed onto the ground.

"It's called a fast food joint." Tony answered.

"Fast food?" Sydney said cocking her head to the side, she had spent most of her life in the wilderness, she had seen human towns but she never actually stayed in one.

"Yeah, its where humans go to get... well... fast food." Tony explained, "You haven't lived until you've tried a French Fry."

_'French Fry? Well it's worth a shot.' _Sydney thought to herself.

After about forty seconds a human began to walk to the doors leading outside.

"Look as hungry and as cute as possible." Tony instructed.

"Uh... okay." Sydney said in an unsure tone.

* * *

A human man walked outside of the restaurant, in front of him stood two small sparrows.

"Hey there little guys, I bet you're hungry." The man smiled.

He reached into the paper bag that held his food and pulled out a few French Fries.

"Here you go." He said as he tossed the fries to them.

He then continued his walk to his car.

* * *

"Oh yes! Score!" Tony said happily as he began to eat one of the fries.

He then looked up to see Sydney standing back.

"Aren't you going to try one?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Sydney said sheepishly.

"Come on, they're really good." Tony smiled, "Just give it a try."

Sydney shrugged as she walked to one of the French Fries and took a small peck of it, it was delicious!

"Mmm! This is great!" Sydney exclaimed.

"I told you." Tony smiled.

"I liked that 'cute' strategy." Sydney smiled.

"Thanks, it works almost every time. No one can resist this face." Tony said before looking to her with a quivering beak and large sad eyes.

"Wow, you're good." Sydney smiled, "So where are we going next?"

"I don't know." Tony shrugged.

After finishing their snack they flew around for a little while longer before landing on the roof of a building.

They looked around the small town for an idea, Sydney looked down and saw snow around them.

She picked up some of the snow and began to ball it up in a snowball.

"Hey Tony." Sydney smiled.

"Yeah?" Tony said as he looked to her.

Sydney then dropped the snowball on top of his head.

"Hey! Oh its on now." Tony laughed as he picked up his own wingful of snow, he packed it into a snowball.

He threw it at Sydney but she was quick to react, she quickly dodged the snowball she then threw her own and hit him in the chest.

"Oh yeah direct hit!" Sydney laughed.

"You're going to pay for that!" Tony laughed.

He picked up another snowball and threw it at her, it hit her in the shoulder.

"Yes!" Tony laughed.

"Hey! You're not supposed to hit a girl!" Sydney said jokingly.

"Well this is an exception." Tony said back.

Tony then turned around and began to run for more snow.

Sydney saw this as her time to strike, she threw another snowball and caused him to fall.

As Tony looked up he saw Sydney standing over him hold a snowball.

"Surrender?" She asked.

"Yep, I surrender. You got me." Tony said.

"Good." Sydney smiled, she held out his wing to help him stand.

Tony smiled and took her wing and stood up.

"You were pretty good." Sydney smiled and patted him on the back.

"Thanks, you too." Tony smiled.

Tony and Sydney flew back to her new nest.

"So would you want to try this again sometime?" Sydney asked.

"Sure! Of course." Tony smiled, "Dose that mean that we're a couple now?"

"Woah, woah. Slow down Romeo. Let's take it slow for a little while longer." Sydney smiled, she placed a kiss on his cheek before looking at him and saying, "But if we ever do become a couple you seem like you'd be a great guy."

Sydney then flew back to her nest leaving a blushing Tony still standing.

"I'll see you later." Sydney smiled waving.

"See you." Tony smiled nervously.

Tony then flew back to his own nest and prepared for bed.

_'Wow, this worked out pretty well!' _Tony thought to himself.

Meanwhile Sydney had just finished the last bit of her nest and laid down onto her nest.

_'This was great, we've got to do this again.' _Sydney smiled before she closed her eyes and prepared for slumber.

For the next few days Tony and Sydney met up and enjoyed their time together.

As their fourth date ended they shared their first kiss.

It wasn't a very passionate kiss but it was enough to show their love for one another.

They now knew that their relationship had now blossomed.

As more days continued Tony introduced Sydney to his friends, she immediately began to fit in with Kelly, Chloe, Alice and Jewel.

Lucas, Jameson and Blu also began to like her as well.

When Sydney discovered that Jewel was pregnant she was thrilled for her.

Tony's life had become much better, he had finally found the love of his life.

**So not only did Tony find the girl of his dreams, she beat him at his own snowball game. The birds of Moose Lake now have a new member of the gang.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28: The Best Father in the World

Chapter 28: The Best Father in the World

**It's been a few weeks since Jewel discovered she was pregnant, her stomach has began to become larger due to the growth of the eggs. Blu has began to become more and more nervous as the big day came closer.**

Jewel was sleeping soundly in the nesting box, she rolled over and reached out her wing to lay over Blu but she felt that he wasn't there.

She opened her eyes to look for him.

"Blu? Blu." Jewel said as she scanned around the room.

She looked out of the entrance and looked inside the room, she saw Blu perched on the windowsill as he looked outside and watched the snowy night.

Jewel then took flight to Blu, she felt the slight pain her stomach.

"Ugh, I'll be glad when I lay these eggs." Jewel whispered to herself.

She then landed behind him and began to speak softly.

"Blu? Honey are you okay?" Jewel asked worriedly.

Blu turned around and forced a fake smile.

"Oh, hey sweetie. What are you doing up?" Blu said to her with his fake smile.

"Well you scared me, you weren't in bed, so went to go check on you." Jewel said, "What's wrong?"

"What? Nothings wrong." Blu said forcing a fake chuckle.

"Blu." Jewel said with a raised eyebrow.

Blu sighed as he turned back around and looked outside.

"It's just... I'm nervous about the kids, what if they won't like me? What if I'm not a good father?" Blu said in a saddened tone.

Jewel walked to Blu and wrapped her wings around Blu's chest and rested her head against his back.

"Blu... that's just crazy. I know you'll be a great dad." Jewel smiled.

"You really think I will?" Blu asked.

"The best dad in the world." Jewel smiled as she nuzzled her head against his back.

Blu chuckled at the comment before Jewel added.

"I don't know how to be a mother either but we have each other so we can learn together." Jewel said, "Aren't you at least a little excited to become a parent?"

"Well I guess I would lie if I said I wasn't at least a little excited." Blu smiled.

"That's the sprit!" Jewel smiled as she wrapped Blu in her wings.

"I love you honey." Blu smiled.

"I love you too handsome." Jewel smiled, she then felt the stomach pain return again and laid her wing against her stomach, "Ow."

"Come on lets get you to bed." Blu smiled.

She spread her wings and prepared for flight.

"Wait, here let me take care of this." Blu smiled.

He took flight and hovered above her, he then used his talons to grab ahold of her shoulders and lifted her into the air.

"Woah!" Jewel laughed.

"Are you okay?" Blu asked worried that he had hurt her.

"Yeah, this is really fun." Jewel laughed, "We have to do this again sometime."

"Okay, sure." Blu said nervously, he didn't want to bring it up but Jewel was kind of heavy, perhaps she would be lighter when the eggs are laid.

Blu flew Jewel into the cage, she then walked into the nest along with Blu.

"That was really sweet Blu." Jewel smiled.

"Anything for you my angel." Blu smiled as he took her wing and placed a kiss on it to which Jewel giggled in delight.

"You're such a charmer." Jewel giggled.

"Now lets get you to bed." Blu smiled.

Blu laid Jewel down before he laid down with her.

Blu laid his wing over her as Jewel nuzzled her head against his other wing that he used as a pillow for her.

After about thirty minuets Jewel had fallen asleep, Blu stayed awake as he waited for her.

He sat up and placed a kiss on her head, he quietly flew out of the nesting box and down to the computer in the book store.

He landed at the desk and booted up the computer, after clicking on Skype he called the aviary.

After a few moments a male nurse appeared in frame.

"Oh hey Blu are you looking for someone?" The nurse asked.

Blu nodded before reaching for a notepad and pen, he began to write the message.

_'Antonio and Violet if they're not busy.' _The note read.

"Sure, they just came back from somewhere so they will still be awake." The man said.

He walked out of frame for a moment and he reappeared in frame with Blu's parents on his arm.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Blu smiled.m

"Hello my son." Violet smiled.

"How have you been?" Antonio asked.

"I've been doing okay." Blu smiled.

"Where's Jewel?" Violet asked.

"She's in bed. But I need to talk to you about something." Blu explained.

"Okay, lets hear it." Antonio smiled.

"Well... I'm really nervous about having kids. What if I'm not a good father?" Blu asked.

"I see." Antonio chuckled, "My son, I had the same problem when I found out your mother was pregnant with you I was very nervous but she always convinced me I would be a great father."

"Motherly instinct." Violet smiled.

"Huh, déjà vu." Blu chuckled, "But what if I mess up and the kids don't like me."

""Trial and error, for the few mistakes you will make you'll learn from them." Antonio added.

_'Déjà vu again.' _Blu thought to himself when Rafael reassured him, "Thanks you guys, I better get back to bed before Jewel wakes up. Goodnight."

"Goodnight my son, we'll talk to you later." Antonio smiled.

Blu then disconnected the call and turned off the computer, he then flew back upstairs and into the nest.

He looked placed another kiss on Jewel' s forehead before laying down next to her.

"Goodnight Jewel, I love you." Blu whispered before looking to Jewel's pregnant belly and whispered awkwardly; "Uh... goodnight kids."

**Hey guys! Sorry this one is really short, I tried to stretch this one out as far as I can.**

**But anyways I hope you enjoyed.**


	29. Chapter 29: The Big Day

Chapter 29: The Big Day

**Two more weeks have passed since the last chapter. Blu has began to become a lot less nervous about having children.**

Blu and Jewel awoke around the same time, wrapped in each other's wings.

"Morning honey." Blu said as he yawned.

"Hey handsome." Jewel smiled as she nuzzled her head against his chin.

"How'd you sleep?" Blu asked as he stood up and stretched.

"I slept okay." Jewel said as she stood, she suddenly felt the stomach pain again, "Oh."

"You okay honey?" Blu asked slightly worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that stomach pain." Jewel said calming her mate.

As the morning went on Linda opened the book store, as usual Blu helped Linda.

Since Jewel was pregnant she could be in danger of harming the eggs.

"Blu are you sure you don't need my help?" Jewel asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I don't want you to get hurt." Blu replied.

"Okay." Jewel sighed, she knew that Blu was right but she still wanted to do something besides sitting on the desk nest to Linda and the computer.

As the day went on Jewel began to feel slightly tired, she flew upstairs and back to the nest to have a nap.

She laid down and pulled up a small cloth that they used as a blanket for when it was colder then usual.

She snuggled into the blanket and fell asleep.

As Blu worked with Linda he would check on her every once in awhile to make sure she was okay, every time he would place a loving kiss on her forehead.

As the evening arrived Linda closed the book store and retreated upstairs.

Blu with a book in talon flew into the nesting box, he enjoyed the book as he waited for his love to wake up.

Linda then went to bed earlier then usual, Blu was beginning to feel tired himself.

Jewel then opened her eyes and began to yawn.

"Morning honey, well actually good afternoon." Blu chuckled.

"Afternoon? What time is it?" Jewel asked.

"About seven thirty." Blu replied.

"Wow. I feel lazy." Jewel giggled.

"Well you do need your sleep." Blu smiled.

Jewel stood up and suddenly felt the same pain in her stomach again, it felt worse then usual.

"Ow!" Jewel groaned as she rested her wing against her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Blu asked slightly worried.

"Yeah, it's just those… OW!" Jewel cried.

She fell to the ground.

"Jewel!" Blu exclaimed.

He quickly ran to her need and looked down to her.

"Are you okay?" Blu asked.

"Blu… I think it's time." Jewel said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh no, okay okay." Blu said trying to think of what to say, "Now push."

Jewel began to push but the pain was unbearable.

"Blu I can't do this." Jewel cried.

"Don't you dare say that! We haven't come this far to give up now!" Blu said to her, he then took her wing into his and squeezed it tightly, "I know you can do it."

"It hurts so bad!" Jewel said as she burst into tears.

"I know honey but you can do it!" Blu encouraged, "Just breath! You can do it."

Jewel began to hyperventilate as she began to push more.

"You're doing great honey. Keep pushing." Blu smiled.

As she pushed one egg was laid.

"Sweetie! You done it! One egg, two to go." Blu smiled.

He then pressed his beak against Jewel's in a passionate kiss.

Jewel closed her eyes along with him as they kissed passionately.

The pain was still there but not as bad as it had been.

The second egg came and then the third.

"You do it honey! All three of them!" Blu smiled.

"Blu, can you help me stand? I want to see." Jewel asked.

Blu took her wing and helped her stand, she was quiet weak after laying the eggs.

As Jewel looked down to the eggs she felt the tears of pain fade away only to be replaced by those of joy.

"I can't believe it! I'm going to be a mommy!" Jewel cried.

Blu wrapped his wings around his mate as she nuzzled her head against his neck.

"We're finally parents Blu!" Jewel smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Suddenly they heard the stomping of Linda's feet against the floor.

"What happened? What's with all of the commotion." Linda asked worriedly.

Blu stepped out of the nesting box, raised his wing and pointed his wing to the eggs.

Linda looked into the nest and gasped at as she saw the eggs.

"Congratulations, I can't believe this, this is wonderful!" Linda smiled.

Blu smiled as he looked back to Jewel.

"Honey are you okay?" Blu asked looking to her.

"Of course I am." Jewel smiled.

She walked to the eggs and lied against the wall of the wooden box, she wrapped her wings around the eggs.

"Whew! I'm tired." Jewel sighed as she scooted the eggs to her chest, she fluffed up her feathers to keep them warm.

"Well its getting late, I'll talk to you both in the morning. Congratulations again." Linda smiled, she walked back into her bedroom with a smile on her face.

Blu looked to his mate who was cuddling with their eggs, Blu sighed in disappointment since he would not be able to cuddle with his mate.

Blu laid down into the soft matting of the nesting box, Jewel rested her back against the wall and still held the eggs protectively.

"Goodnight my angel." Blu smiled.

"Goodnight my handsome Blu." Jewel smiled in return.

Blu closed his eyes and rested his head against the matting as his mate closed her eyes head rested her chin against the eggs.

"Goodnight kids." Jewel whispered.

**So Blu and Jewel have finally laid the eggs, they are one step closer to becoming parents, how will their parents react? How will their friends react? **

**Sorry this one is kind of short, I'll try to make them bigger next time.**

**And just as usual I hope you enjoyed.**


	30. Chapter 30: Showing Others

Chapter 30: Showing Others

**The next morning.**

Blu awoke in the nest, he rolled over and looked to Jewel.

She was still sleeping peacefully with her wings wrapped around the eggs protectively.

She leaned her head against the wall as she slept peacefully.

Blu smiled as he sat up and walked to her, he placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

He flew out of the nesting box and to the dinning room table, in the middle of the table sat a large glass bowl filled with apples and oranges, he picked up two oranges and flew back into the nest with the oranges in his talons.

He set them on the floor of the box and walked to her, he sat down next to her and wrapped his wing around his mate.

She rested her head against his shoulder and nuzzled it lovingly in her sleep.

As she slept he looked down to the eggs, he ran his wing across them and began to dive deep into his own thoughts.

_'How hard can it be to be a father?'_ Blu thought to himself hopefully.

He then began to hear Jewel groan softly as she opened her eyes.

"Morning honey." Blu smiled as he placed a kiss on her head.

"Morning lover boy." Jewel replied as she placed a kiss on his cheek in return, "Blu would you mind keeping the eggs warm while I stretch a little?"

"Well... its not that I don't want to its just that I'm worried I'll hurt the eggs." Blu asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Jewel smiled as she placed her wing against his cheek.

"Blu... you won't hurt the eggs, here I'll show you." Jewel smiled.

Jewel smiled as she stood up and held Blu's wing into her wing.

"Okay so how do I do it?" Blu asked.

"There's different ways to but I'll show you how I do it." Jewel replied, "Now just lean against the wall, and scoot the eggs up against your stomach, you'll keep them warm."

"Okay, I think I got it." Blu smiled nervously.

He sat against the wall and softly pushed the eggs into his chest feathers which were fluffed up to keep them warm.

"Great job!" Jewel smiled.

"This isn't so hard." Blu smiled confidently.

"That's it." Jewel smiled, she spread her wings and stretched them, "Aw that's better."

Jewel then looked behind her and saw the two oranges.

"Aw, you're so sweet." Jewel smiled, she walked to them and rolled one to Blu.

"Thanks sweetie." Blu smiled, he used one free wing to peel the skin off the orange and took a bite.

Jewel then began to eat her own.

As they finished their breakfast Linda walked to their cage.

"Morning lovebirds." Linda smiled, "I don't wont to be a burden to you so I'll work by myself today."

Blu was about to protest but Linda stopped him.

"No, I want you to stay here with Jewel." Linda finished.

Linda then brushed her teeth and prepared toast for her own breakfast.

She then walked downstairs after getting dressed.

As Blu and Jewel finished their own they began to hear a small typing on the window.

Blu looked outside of the window and saw that it was Tony and Sydney.

Blu flew out of the nest and opened the window.

"Hey you two. How have you been?" Blu smiled.

"We just wanted to see how you and Jewel were doing." Tony smiled.

"Well speaking of Jewel, check this out." Blu smiled.

Blu lead them into the nest, once they saw the eggs they were thrilled.

"Oh congratulations!" Sydney smiled.

"Way to go Jewel!" Tony smiled.

"This is great!" Sydney smiled.

She then flew into the air and hugged Blu around his neck.

"Sydney, honey, calm down. Don't choke Blu out." Tony laughed.

"Dose anyone else know?" Sydney asked.

"No, so if you want you can tell them." Blu informed.

"Great, don't worry we'll tell them not to come here, you two don't look like you're in the mood for a lot of talking." Tony smiled.

Tony and his new girlfriend flew out of the window to spread the word.

Blu then sat back down with Jewel who's wings were wrapped around the eggs.

They spent the rest of the day cuddling together with the eggs, as the sun began to set Jewel realized who they needed to tell.

"Blu, we still need to tell our parents." Jewel said.

"Oh right. I almost forgot." Blu replied.

Blu then borrowed Linda's cell phone to use Skype to show Tulio and their parents.

They connected to Skype and called the aviary.

After a short wait Tulio appeared.

"Oh hello Blu, how is Jewel?" Tulio asked.

Blu turned the phone's camera to face Jewel along with the eggs.

Tulio was thrilled, his life's work had finally paid off, the eggs that he had been hoping for, for years was now in his sight.

"This is wonderful! Would you like to see your parents to tell them?" Tulio asked.

Blu and Jewel nodded in unison.

"Very well, I'll call back in a moment." Tulio smiled.

He turned off the call to go find them.

"We may need to cover our ears when Mimi finds out. We might go deaf." Jewel joked.

* * *

Tulio then quickly stood up and began to tell everyone.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please, I have just found out that Jewel has now finally laid her eggs. So now we wait." Tulio informed his workers.

They all clapped in delight at this news.

Tulio then walked outside and called into the trees that Eduardo, Mimi, Antonio and Violet called home.

"Blu and Jewel would like to show you something, when you're ready come out." Tulio called to them, he didn't want to ruin the surprise.

The four then then flew from the foliage and down to Tulio.

Eduardo as usual flew by himself while the others perched upon Tulio.

Tulio walked into the building and once he reached the computer he allowed to sit atop it.

Tulio called Blu and Jewel back to which they answered.

The elders were all greeted by the warm smiles of the younger macaws.

"Hi daddy, hi aunt Mimi!" Jewel smiled.

"Hello little ones." Mimi smiled.

"Aunt Mimi we're not little chicks anymore." Jewel chuckled while rolling her eyes.

"Well you're still little ones to me." Mimi smiled.

"So how are you doing Jewel?" Antonio asked.

"We have some great news." Jewel smiled.

Blu lowered the camera of the phone down to Jewel's midsection where the white oval eggs rested.

They were all thrilled by the reveal.

"Oh congratulations!" Violet exclaimed.

"I'm going to be a great aunt!" Mimi squealed.

"My little girls has finally laid her eggs!" Eduardo exclaimed.

"We're getting closer to being grandparents!" Violet shouted as she grabbed Antonio's wing and hugged it tightly.

"I can't wait to see what my grandchildren will look like." Eduardo smiled.

"Well it's getting late, we have to go." Jewel said, "We'll talk to you later. Goodnight."

"Goodnight my little wildflower." Mimi smiled.

"Goodnight you two." Antonio smiled.

Blu then disconnected the call and sat down next to Jewel.

"I can't believe we're going to have three beautiful children soon." Jewel smiled as she ran her wing across one of the eggs.

"Me neither." Blu smiled as he placed a kiss on Jewel's cheek.

After another hour passed Blu and Jewel began to become tired, this night they cuddled together as they leaned against the wall of the nest with the eggs wrapped protectively in their wings.

**Not much to say here. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31: The Hatching

Chapter 31: The Hatching

**It's been few more weeks since the last chapter. Blu and Jewel have been waiting for the eggs to hatch, Blu was now quiet excited as the day the eggs would hatch began to become more and more excited, although he couldn't deny the fact that he was still slightly nervous but he was always reassured by Jewel and Linda. **

It was a peaceful morning in the small township of Moose Lake.

The blue macaws Blu and Jewel awoke, Jewel sitting on top of the eggs while Blu laid on the soft floor of the nesting box.

"Good morning baby Blu." Jewel smiled.

"Good morning my beautiful Jewel." Blu smiled.

Blu stood up and walked to his mate, they shared a passionate kiss.

"Are you hungry?" Blu asked.

"Yeah, I could eat." Jewel smiled.

Blu then spread his wings and flew out of the nesting box, he made it to the kitchen where the dining table sat, he picked up two apples and then flew back to the cage.

"Here you go m'lady." Blu smiled.

"Thanks, you're such a gentleman." Jewel smiled.

Jewel then took a bite of the apple.

As she did she felt a small thumping on the eggs.

Jewel was unsure at first but began to feel it again.

Jewel gasped before standing up, she looked to Blu.

"Oh my gosh, Blu... I think they're hatching!" Jewel exclaimed.

"Right now?" Blu gasped.

Jewel nodded with a large smile on her beak.

They looked down at the eggs and watched as the eggs begin to shake and finally began to break open.

The first egg began to break open, a small piece broke open, they could see blue feathers move slightly.

Finally it shattered to reveal a small male dark blue chick, its eyes were hazel nut brown just like its father.

"It's a boy!" Jewel exclaimed.

She reached down and picked up the chick in her wings, she then held the chick against her chest.

"He's so beautiful." Jewel said as tears of happiness ran down her cheek, "He looks just like you."

The chick nuzzled his head against his new mother's chest.

They then looked back down at the other eggs and watched as they began to crack as well.

The second egg then broke open, this time it was a female with dark blue feathers and blue turquoise eyes just like her mother.

The young chick was confused at the sight of this whole new environment as her tiny eyes scanned across the room, she then looked to her new parents as a smile grew on her tiny beak.

Blu then bent down and picked up the small girl.

"Hi there sweetie, I'm your daddy." Blu smiled.

The young chick smiled as she nuzzled her father's chest.

Finally the last egg broke open to reveal another male, this time the egg shell rested atop his head.

Jewel giggled as she used her beak and picked up the egg shell and dropped it.

Blu picked up the other chick and cradled him along with his older sister.

"Sweetie, can you keep an eye on these two for me? I'm going to go get Linda." Blu said.

"Okay." Jewel smiled.

Blu sat the two chicks down onto the floor.

"Daddy will be back in a second." Blu smiled as he placed a kiss on their foreheads.

Blu flew down stairs and to the bookstore, he picked a notepad and pen and began to write a note.

He passed the note to Linda and began to read it.

_'Linda, the eggs have hatched, you're an aunt.' _The note read.

"Really?" Linda smiled.

Blu lead Linda upstairs and to the cage.

Linda looked into the nesting box and gasped as she saw the small chicks.

"Aw, they're so cute!" Linda smiled.

Jewel held out the oldest boy to Linda.

"You want me to hold him? Are you sure?" Linda asked slightly nervous.

Jewel nodded her head with a reassuring smile.

"Well... okay." Linda smiled.

She gently picked up the small chick in her hands and lifted him up.

The small hatchling then nuzzled his head against Linda's warm hands, she taken back to when she first rescued Blu and Jewel all those years ago.

"He's so cute. What did you name him?" Linda asked as she placed him back into the nest.

Jewel then looked to Blu and asked.

"What should we name them?" Jewel asked.

"How about you name the girl and I'll name the boys?" Blu suggested.

"That's a great idea." Jewel smiled, "What will you name the boys?"

"I'll name the older boy Josh. And the other Danny." Blu smiled before becoming slightly nervous that he was to commanding, "If that's okay with you."

"Of course it is. I love those names." Jewel smiled, "I think I'll name the girl Ashley."

"Ashley huh? That's a cute name." Blu smiled.

Blu then flew out of the nest once more and began to write another note.

He handed it to Linda who began to read it.

_'Their names are Josh, Ashley and Danny.'_ The note read.

"Those are great names." Linda smiled, "Do you need anything?"

Blu began to write another note.

_'Yes, could we borrow you cell phone? We need to show Tulio and our parents.' _The message read.

"Of course here you go." Linda smiled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

Blu then connected to Skype and called the aviary.

After a short wait Tulio appeared.

"Hello lovebirds." Tulio smiled, "What is it that you need?"

Blu simply turned the camera to face the chick, as expected Tulio was thrilled.

"This is wonderful!" Tulio smiled before looking off screen and began to say something in Portuguese.

A small group of other workers appeared in frame and began to look at the hatchlings.

"What are their names?" Tulio asked as he pulled a small notepad and pin from his shirt pocket.

Blu held up the note he had written to Linda with their names on it.

"Josh, Ashley and Danny." Tulio said as he wrote the names down, "Two males and one female, correct?"

Blu and Jewel nodded their heads as an answer.

"I suppose you would like to talk with your parents?" Tulio asked.

Blu nodded once again.

"Very well, I'll call you back in a moment." Tulio said as he disconnected the call.

Danny then began to cry, Jewel's motherly instincts were already taking over, she walked to him with a loving smile on her beak.

"What's wrong? Are you hungry?" Jewel asked.

Jewel then took a bite of her apple that still sat next to her, after taking a bite she began to chew it into a pulp.

Danny then opened his beak for the meal.

Jewel then fed him as Blu began to gag and looked away.

"That's disgusting!" Blu gagged.

"Oh don't be such a baby. Your mom did these to you when you were a chick." Jewel said rolling her eyes.

They then received a video call request.

They answered it to be greeted by their long distance family.

"Hello you lovebirds." Mimi smiled.

"Hey Mimi. We have some great news, take a look." Blu smiled.

He turned the camera to face the three small chicks.

As expected they were all thrilled.

"Aw, they're so adorable!" Mimi smiled.

"Congratulations!" Violet smiled.

"I don't believe it, I'm a grandpa!" Eduardo exclaimed happily.

"What are their names?" Antonio asked.

"Josh, Ashley and Danny." Jewel smiled as she pointed to each of them.

"I love those names. When did they hatch?" Violet asked.

"This morning." Jewel answered.

Danny then looked up to the camera with a confused look.

"Hello there little one, I'm your aunt Mimi." Mimi smiled as she waved at the tiny hatchling.

"When they become old enough do you think you could come back to Rio with your little ones?" Violet asked.

"Of course." Blu replied.

Josh and Ashley began to cry to which Blu and Jewel looked back.

"We have to go, we'll talk to you later." Jewel said.

"Okay, we'll talk to you again soon." Eduardo smiled.

They all said their farewells before Tulio disconnected the call.

Blu and Jewel then turned around and picked up the two chicks and began to rock them.

"Sh, sh, sh, it's okay sweetie, mommy's got you." Jewel whispered to Josh.

Meanwhile Blu rocked Ashley.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay, Ashley." Blu smiled as he rocked her back and forth.

After the chicks began to calm themselves Blu and Jewel set the chicks down.

"That's my little girl." Blu smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Blu and Jewel spent the rest of the day with the day with their chicks, calmed them when they cried and when they were hungry Jewel would feed them still to Blu's disgust.

Finally the sun began to set over the town, the yellow sun began to turn to an orange and finally the beautiful star filled night arose into the sky.

The three tiny chicks began to yawn as their eyes became heavy.

Blu and Jewel put their children into bed as Jewel began to sing the lullaby that her mother had sung to her when she was little_._

_"Moonbeams and starlight, magical twilight_

_The warmest ray, hear it whispering your name_

_Rainbows at midnight, sparkling night skies_

_Don't go away, stay another day."_ Jewel sung to them, she then bent down and placed a kiss on their heads.

The chicks all drifted to sleep as they finished their first day of the world.

Blu looked to Jewel with an amazed smile.

"Wow. I've never heard you sing before. It was beautiful." Blu smiled.

"Thanks. I guess its a gift from my mom. She had a great singing voice." Jewel smiled.

Blu and Jewel then laid down with their chicks lying in between them.

"Goodnight honey." Blu whispered as they shared a goodnight kiss.

"Sleep tight, sweetie." Jewel smiled as she shared the kiss with her mate.

They closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Congrats Blu and Jewel! The eggs finally hatched and if you're wondering why they're not Carl, Bia and Tiago let me explain. **

**First why those names; Blu and Jewel in this timeline were raised in America, where names like Josh and Ashely are more common then Bia or Tiago. **

**Second, why its two boys and one girl instead of the other way around; the explanation is the butterfly effect, it basically means that if you change one little thing in the past it could cause a HUGE change in the present. **

**Example: You travel back in time and save John F. Kennedy from getting shot, you may have just somehow caused World War Three with Cuba or Russia. Now I did no research on this so I may be wrong… really wrong. Look up the YouTube channel Alternatehistoryhub for actual alternate history stuff. **

**In fact that might be why Alice and Chloe were mean to Blu in the original timeline of Rio. Perhaps something happened to their mother and the other goose Clair from chapter 10 in Lucas's flashback that made fun of him for being a pet, her family perhaps took Chloe and Alice into their family when they were very young and brought them up to believe that pets should not deserve their respect. **

**Whew that was a long explanation!**

**But anyways I hope you enjoyed. **


	32. Chapter 32: Showing Others

Chapter 32: Aunts and Uncles

**The next morning.**

Blu awoke still holding his new children closely to him.

He stood and looked down at his family, he then bent down and placed a kiss on each of their heads.

He flew out of the nest and to the dining table, he picked up two oranges and flew back into the nest.

He sat down next to the sleeping Jewel and waited patiently for her to awake.

She began stir and finally opened her eyes.

She stood and walked to Blu.

"Morning handsome." Jewel smiled.

"Morning sweetheart." Blu smiled.

They shared a passionate kiss before looking down to their beautiful hatchlings.

"They're so beautiful aren't they?" Jewel asked as she rested her head on Blu's shoulder.

"Yeah they are." Blu smiled as he wrapped his wing around his mate.

The chicks then began to stir and finally opened their eyes.

"Good morning sleepyheads." Jewel smiled as she placed a kiss on each of their foreheads.

After the chicks awoke Blu and Jewel began to spend their time with them, Jewel of course fed them.

Jewel then looked to Blu who was looking away.

"You know you're going to be doing this too." Jewel chuckled rolling her eyes.

"I doubt it." Blu replied.

"I said you're going to be a great father already and you can't be one until you feed them." Jewel chuckled as she placed a kiss on his cheek, "You can do it, its not that bad."

After about an hour they began to hear a tapping on the window.

Blu looked outside of the nest and saw Jameson and Kelly.

Blu flew to the window and opened it to allow them to enter.

"Hey Blu, we wanted to stop by and see how the eggs are doing." Jameson smiled.

"Well come look." Blu smiled.

Blu then led them to the nest where they saw the chicks.

"Oh my gosh, they're so cute!" Kelly cried as she ran to the chicks.

She picked up Danny and hugged him in her wings.

"Congrats buddy!" Jameson smiled patting Blu on his back.

"What's their names?" Kelly asked.

"Josh, Ashley and Danny." Jewel smiled.

Ashley looked up and lifted her wings for her to lift her up.

Kelly set Danny down and lifted up Ashley.

"Hi Ashley I'm your Aunt Kelly." Kelly smiled as she softly bounced Kelly in her wings, "Jamie, come here and hold one of them."

"Well… alright." Jameson said as he walked to the chicks.

He then picked Josh.

"Hey there little dude." Jameson smiled to the small chick, he then looked to the traits of Josh and then to Blu, "Wow! Blu this little guy looks almost exactly like you!"

"Can we go tell the others about this?" Kelly asked.

"Sure, tell them they can come here too." Blu smiled.

"Great! Come on Jamie." Kelly smiled.

Kelly and Jameson then flew out of the window to spread the word of the hatching.

* * *

About thirty minutes later Alice, Lucas, Ruby, Chloe, Alex, Tony, Sydney, Jameson and Kelly were all sitting on the couch where Linda had too the chicks and their parents to for more room.

Lucas was holding Ashely in his wings while Ruby was looking to the small chick.

"Daddy since Blu and Jewel's my aunt and uncle is Ashely my cousin?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah sweetie, all three of them are your cousins." Lucas answered.

"Hi Ashely. I'm your cousin." Ruby waved to the chick.

Lucas then passed Ashely back to her mother.

Jewel looked up to see Alex who was sitting by himself.

"Alex, would you like to hold Ashely?" Jewel asked.

"Uh… okay." Alex said nervously.

He walked to Jewel as she passed him the small girl.

Alex held her and looked down to her in his wings.

She smiled up at him and nuzzled her head against his chest.

Alex had always been to nervous to hold chicks in his wings but now he began to love it.

"Hi there Ashely." Alex smiled.

Blu held Josh in his wings and began to rock him back and forth.

Jewel sat next to Blu as they watched the chicks.

"I love you Jewel." Blu smiled.

"I love you too Blu." Jewel smiled in return.

After about two hours the others left once again leaving the five blue macaws alone on the couch.

Blu turned the television on and sat next to Jewel, their three chicks sat in their laps as they watched the strange moving images that was the television.

Blu and Jewel chuckled as they watched the chicks looking very confused.

"They're so cute, I guess they have no idea what a tv is." Jewel chuckled.

The family sat together for the rest of the day and once the sunset they prepared for sleep.

**And there were go! This is pretty short and sorry about that, I'm making a Valentine's Day chapter so I want to put most of my work on that.**

**And I may or may not have come up with the names Josh and Ashley from the PS4 game Until Dawn, the game is awesome if you love horror.**

**P.S. You have got to check Sofia Song's Stories Sin of this, its great!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. **


	33. Chapter 33: Valentine's Day

Chapter 33: Valentine's Day

**Hey everybody, happy Valentine's Day! **

**Now I don't have a girlfriend unfortunately, but I hope you all have your own Blu or Jewel.**

**So I won't waste anymore time, let's get this started!**

It was Valentine's Day in Moose Lake, couples, human and animal spent the romantic day together.

Blu and Jewel were staying together cuddling as their children still slept.

They sat on the couch and were sharing a passionate kiss.

After separating from the kiss they nuzzled their beaks together.

Their eyes were closed as they enjoyed the loving moment, they then opened their eyes and looked into each other's eyes.

Jewel then began to giggle as they separated.

"What are you laughing at?" Blu smiled.

"You look so silly when you're up close." Jewel giggled.

"Oh really? You think I have beautiful eyes?" Blu asked playfully as he fluttered his eyelids.

"Oh yeah, really beautiful." Jewel smiled, "I would think you would want to be called handsome."

"Well I would like either." Blu smiled, "Oh I just remembered something. Wait here."

Blu then flew away for a moment Jewel remained seated on the couch and waited for him to return.

"Okay, close your eyes." Blu called.

"Okay." Jewel said as she placed her wings over her eyes.

"No peaking." Blu said.

"I'm not peaking." Jewel smiled, she was beginning to feel excited.

Blu then held the gift in his talons and flew to the couch, he sat it down and then looked up to her.

"Okay, open your eyes." Blu smiled.

She removed her wings and opened her eyes and gasped.

It was a heart shaped box of chocolates, but it had many pictures taped onto it's top.

Some of the pictures were of when they were chicks, one of which being just a few days after Linda rescued them.

Another was a series of photos from a photo booth with Linda the first time they went to the local mall.

The last wasn't a picture at all it was two feathers, one dark blue from Blu, the other a light blue from Jewel.

As she looked down to the box she began to cry.

"Blu… I don't know what to say. Thank you, this is the sweetest thing you've ever done for me." Jewel smiled.

She ran into Blu's wings and hugged him tightly.

They then shared another passionate kiss.

"I love you Jewel." Blu smiled

"I love you too Blu." Jewel smiled in return.

They then sat back down as Jewel rested her head against Blu's chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day honey." Blu said to her as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

In another part of town the two sparrows Tony and Sydney were sitting together on the roof of a building as they enjoyed the peaceful morning.

Sydney rested her head against his shoulder.

"I can't believe this is our first Valentine's Day." Sydney sighed.

"I know, I can't either." Tony smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day sweetheart."

He then placed a kiss on her cheek to which she giggled like a schoolgirl.

"So what should we do for our first Valentine's Day?" Tony asked.

"I think I've got an idea." Sydney smiled.

She picked up a small snowball and slammed it against Tony's back.

Tony jumped at the sudden cold feeling.

Sydney nearly laughed her tail feathers off as she fell back into the snow on the roof.

"Oh you think that's funny huh?" Tony smiled.

He bent down and picked up some snow to which he packed into a snowball.

He threw it at Sydney but she quickly dodged it.

She then hid behind a small roof vent and prepared her own snowballs.

"How come every time we have a romantic moment we have a snowball fight?" Tony laughed.

"No idea, but it is fun." Sydney chuckled.

Sydney then turned around and threw another at Tony.

"Ha! Its going to take more than that to take me-..." Tony was cut off as a snowball hit him in the face, it wasn't thrown at a fast enough speed to injure him.

"I'm sorry baby, I love you." Sydney chuckled.

Sydney then spread her wings and shot straight into the air, before Tony could react Sydney flew down and landed on top of Tony.

She picked up another snowball and held it in her wing.

"Surrender?" Sydney asked.

"Again." Tony said under his breath.

"Aw, don't be sad. Here, I'll give you a little gift for putting up a good fight." Sydney smiled.

Sydney bent down and shared a passionate kiss with Tony.

Tony wrapped his wings around her, she then got off of Tony and laid down next to him.

They laid in the snow as they held their wings together.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Tony whispered as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Just outside of the town in an abandon barn Kelly was sleeping peacefully in the nest.

She began to open her eyes and looked around to see that Jameson was gone.

"Jameson?" Kelly asked as she looked around.

"Good morning sweetie." Jameson called.

He then flew up the second floor of the barn she saw that he held a small plastic container in his talons.

"Breakfast in bed my love." Jameson smiled.

He set the plastic container down, as she looked inside it was filled with dirt and insects including night crawlers, beetles and of course her favorite grub worms.

Jameson then bowed like a gentleman before looking back to her.

"Do you need anything else?" Jameson asked.

"No thank you my big Jamie." Kelly chuckled.

She stood up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Kelly then giggled as she began to think about something.

"What?" Jameson chuckled.

"Well didn't you get me a present like this for Christmas?" Kelly asked.

"Well... uh... if you... um... didn't uh, uh." Jameson said nervously.

He was worried that he wasn't the best with giving gifts.

Kelly laughed as she stood up again and silenced him with a kiss on the beak.

"I love them, keep that up." Kelly smiled.

"Uh… okay." Jameson said nervously.

Kelly then sat back down in the nest.

"You want to sit down. I need your big wings to keep me warm." Kelly smiled.

"Happily." Jameson smiled.

He sat down in the nest and wrapped his wings around her.

She leaned her back against his chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day sweetie." Jameson smiled as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

Lastly the couple that most would find strange were sitting together.

Lucas and Alice were sitting together on Amanda's living room couch as they watched television.

Ruby sat in between them and rested against her father's side.

Alice rested her head on top of Lucas's as they watched the television show they were watching.

"I love you Lucas." Alice sighed.

"I love you too honey." Lucas smiled.

"I love you mommy and daddy." Ruby smiled.

She knew they were not her actual parents but she loved them just the same.

Alice chuckled as she bent down and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"We love you too Ruby. We'll always love you." Alice smiled.

Ruby then nuzzled her head against her mother's midsection.

"I hope I'll have a boyfriend like daddy someday." Ruby said.

Lucas was touched by her compliment.

"Aw, thanks honey." Lucas smiled, he bent down and placed a kiss on her head, "I know you'll make a guy really happy someday."

"Thanks daddy, I love you." Ruby smiled.

After a few hours it was time for bed for Ruby.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you." Alice smiled.

She then placed a kiss on her forehead and used her beak to pick up a small cloth that was used as a blanket and pulled it up to Ruby's neck to tuck her in.

"Goodnight mommy I love, I love you too daddy." Ruby said to the two.

"I love you too honey, sleep tight." Lucas smiled.

Ruby then closed her eyes and snuggled into bed.

Lucas and Alice then flew back to the couch and began to cuddle once again.

"I love you Alice." Lucas smiled.

"Back at you handsome." Alice replied.

"I have a present for you." Lucas smiled.

"Oh really?" Alice asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, wait here." Lucas smiled.

Lucas spread his wings and flew into another room for a moment.

He then flew back in holding a bouquet of flowers in his talons, a small pink heart shaped piece of paper was tied to one of the flowers.

He sat them at her feet and looked back to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Lucas smiled.

"Oh Lucas thank you." Alice smiled.

She then walked to him and wrapped him in her wings while he did the same.

They then sat back down on the couch and cuddled as they waited for sleep to take them.

**Happy Valentine's Day everybody!**

**I hope you enjoyed**.


	34. Chapter 34: Lonely Birds

Chapter 34: Lonely Birds

**This takes place a week after Valentine's Day. **

Alex awoke in his cage, he sighed as he opened the cage door.

The morning news was placed ying on the television in the living room.

He flew into the kitchen to see his owner Emily prepairing breakfast.

She looked over and saw him.

"Good morning Alex." Emily smiled.

Alex raised his talon and waved to her as he forced a fake smile.

He enjoyed working with Emily at the pet store but today he wanted to spend some time alone to think.

He flew to the living room window, Alex then pushed open the window of her house and was greeted by the bitter cold of winter.

He spread his wings and took flight outside of the home and into the small town.

He looked down and saw the snow piled on top of the businesses and homes of the town.

After a short flight he reached the frozen pond, snow was scattered over the ice and banks of it.

Alex looked down to the ice of the pond and began to feel tears streaming down his face.

"Come on Alex, don't cry." Alex said to himself.

After breathing deeply he raised his wing tip to wipe away the tears.

He had began to feel depressed since Tony had fallen in love with Sydney, he was thrilled for his friend but he also began to feel lonely.

He had many friends but it seemed that they were all falling in love with someone.

He did enjoy his friends company but he wanted to spend time with a special friend, a friend that he could hold, a friend that he could kiss.

He had began to see himself as ugly and useless.

He looked up and began to scan around the banks of the pond, at the other end of the bank sat a goose, it's wings were covering the face.

The goose then looked up to reveal it was Chloe, she then buried her face into her wings once again.

Alex immediately began to become worried.

After a very short flight across the pond he landed behind her.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Alex asked worriedly.

Chloe looked up and turned around to see Alex.

"Oh, hey Alex." Chloe said as she quickly tried to wipe away the tears.

She knew that Alex was a kind bird and would not think less of her because of crying but she still found it embarrassing to be seen crying.

"What's wrong, why are you crying?" Asked Alex once again.

"Oh, it's nothing." Chloe lied.

"Come on, you can tell me." Alex said with a friendly smile.

"It's just… well it seems like everyone's falling in love except for me." Chloe said as she began to tear up once again.

Alex forgot about Chloe, he wasn't the only one not in love.

"Yeah I feel like I'm in that same boat." Alex sighed as he sat down next to her.

"What if I never find a boyfriend?" Chloe asked more to herself than Alex.

"Chloe! That's crazy, I know you'll find someone." Alex smiled.

Chloe looked to him with a smile.

"Thanks Alex." Chloe smiled, "You're sweet."

Alex began to have a strange emotion, one that he had never felt before.

Chloe then laid her head against his shoulder for comfort from him.

Chloe was beginning to have the same strange feeling towards one another

It was so… bizarre neither of them could put their wing on it.

"Alex."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you'll ever find a girlfriend?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, but I doubt it'll be another macaw. What are the odds of another female macaw coming into this town?" Alex chuckled, "I guess your odds are a little better."

"I guess." Chloe shrugged, "But doesn't your owner have a little pet store?"

"Yeah but we barely ever get macaws, the last time we did it was Ruby."

"Oh… bummer."

She actually felt quiet bad for Alex, being a tropical bird in Minnesota must be hard to fit in.

"Chloe, just don't think you're alone in this situation." Alex said to her.

"Thanks Alex, I know now." Chloe smiled.

After a few more hours of conversation they decided to return to their own homes.

The sun was beginning to set over the town, birds were flying to their neats and preparing for the night.

"I'll talk to you later Chloe." Alex smiled.

"Okay, see you around." Chloe smiled, after sharing this conversation she knew that she and Alex had a lot more in common than she thought.

They had never shared a conversation just by themselves so they never had much time to bond.

Alex and Chloe both took flight in different directions.

Alex looked back once more to see that Chloe was doing the same, they both quickly looked away and began to blush.

After another flight through the town he reached Emily's home, she was back home from working at the pet store.

He flew into the house to see Emily sitting on the couch, enjoying a movie playing.

"Hey Alex, you must be hungry, right?" Emily asked.

Alex nodded.

"Okay then." Emily smiled.

She sat up and walked to the kitchen and picked up a plastic bag with a scarlet macaw on it.

The bag was filled with nuts and seeds which she poured into Alex's food dish, she then filled up his water and put them back into the cage.

"Eat up." Emily smiled.

"Thanks Emily." Alex smiled but of course to her it was only a squawk but Emily could guess what it was.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

Alex then climbed inside his cage and began to eat the food.

As he did he also thought about that strange feeling he had around Chloe.

_'Why was it just around her? What was that feeling?' _Alexthought.

* * *

Meanwhile Chloe flew back to her own nest which was very close to pond.

She landed next to her nest and sat down into it as she began thinking about the strange feeling herself.

_'That was so weird. Why was it just around Alex?' _Chloe thought to herself.

After thinking about it for sometime they realized what it was and realization hit both of them like a train as they exclaimed in unison.

"I think I'm in love!"

**I'll leave it here for now. **

**So Alex and Chloe are in love! How will Alice react? How they react to one another? ****How will they tell one another?**

**And just like always I hope you enjoyed. **


	35. Chapter 35: A Helping Wing

Chapter 35: A Helping Wing

**The titles kind of bad, sorry about that.**

The next morning Alex awoke in his cage, he felt a headache due to the shining sun, he had dreams about Chloe all night.

After stretching, preening and enjoying breakfast planned to go to Lucas and Alice to ask for advice about asking out Chloe.

He took flight and flew out of Emily's home, he squinted his eyes due to the cold wind stinging them.

His was lost in thoughts, thinking about how wonderful it would be to kiss Chloe and hold her in his wings.

She had not left his mind since last night when he first realized what his heart wanted.

As he flew through the town he finally stopped at Amanda's one story house.

He flew to the closed window of the living room and looked inside to see Ruby sitting on the green couch as she watched cartoons.

She softly bounced her head side to side with the tune that played on the show.

Alex tapped his beak against the glass to gain her attention.

Ruby looked away from the television to see her uncle.

"Hi Uncle Alex! Mommy, daddy, Uncle Alex is here." Ruby to her parents.

Lucas and Alice flew into the room and to the window, Lucas pushed the window open and allowed him to enter.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" Lucas smiled.

Before Alex could answer Ruby flew into a feathery hug with him.

"Hi Uncle Alex." Ruby smiled as she hugged her uncle's midsection.

"Hi Ruby." Alex chuckled as he wrapped his wings around her.

"So what's up?" Lucas chuckled as he watched Ruby hug him.

"Uh not much, but I do need to talk to you about something." Alex said nervously.

"Okay, what is it?" Lucas said with a friendly 'I'm listening' smile.

"Well I uh… um… I-I have a crush." Alex said sheepishly.

"Really? That's great! Who's the lucky gal?" Alice smiled.

"It's… uh… your sister." Alex said nervously, he was worried what Alice's reaction would be.

Alice wasn't angered at all, she was in fact overjoyed!

"Aw, that's so sweet." Alice smiled, "Have you told her yet?"

"No and I'm afraid of what she'll think." Alex said.

"Don't be, I'm sure she has feelings for you too." Alice smiled.

"Try spending more time with her. I bet you you'll get less nervous around her." Lucas smiled.

"But how long will that take?" Alex asked.

"It could be a few days or a few weeks, I don't know." Lucas said.

"I know you can do it." Alice smiled.

She smiled as she gave him a friendly and comforting hug.

"Mommy's right, I know you can do it Uncle Alex." Ruby smiled as she hugged Alex once again.

Alex smiled as he patted her head.

"Thanks Ruby." Alex smiled as he returned the hug.

Alex then turned around and took flight back out of the window.

He did feel slightly better about confessing his feelings to Chloe.

He flew back to Emily's home where he sat on the couch and began to watch television, he planned on spending the next day with Chloe.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucas, Alice and Ruby were sitting on the couch.

Ruby sat between them as they watched the cartoon with their daughter.

They had began to hear another tapping on the window, they looked to it to see it was Chloe who was hovering in the air.

Lucas and Alice looked at each other with knowing smiles, they knew why she was here.

Lucas then put his beak next to Ruby and began to whisper in her ear.

"Okay sweetie, don't tell Aunt Chloe about Alex, okay?" Lucas whispered.

"Okay daddy." Ruby nodded.

"That's my little girl." Lucas smiled as he placed a kiss on her tiny cheek

Lucas then took flight and flew to the window before opening it.

"Hey sis. How's it going?" Alice smiled.

"I'm doing okay, but can I talk to you about something?" Chloe asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Alice asked as if she didn't know.

"Well… I think I'm in love with… Alex." Chloe said.

"Oh really?" Alice said trying to act as shocked as possible, "That's so sweet!"

"But how do I tell him? What he doesn't feel that way about me?" Chloe asked.

"Trust me I think he would like you back." Lucas smiled.

After sharing the same conversation they just had with Alex Chloe flew from the house and to Emily's home.

She flew through the air and felt as if she was young child that was on a roller coaster for the first time.

She made to his owner's home and flew to the second floor window, she hovered in the air as she looked into the room.

Sure enough Alex sat on the couch watching TV.

Chloe tapped on the glass with her beak to gain Alex's attention.

As Alex sat on the couch he heard a tapping, he looked to the window and began to become nervous when he saw Chloe.

He flew to the window and opened it.

"Uh h-hey Chloe." Alex smiled nervously.

"Hey Alex, I stopped by to see if you wanted to hang out with me today." Chloe smiled.

"Sure! I-I mean… yeah that sounds pretty cool." Alex smiled.

"Great, come on." Chloe smiled.

Alex and Chloe flew into the air together and flew out the enjoy the day together.

* * *

As the days went on Alex and Chloe met up almost every day, they began to become closer and closer and knew many things about one another.

Finally one day Alex decide to ask the question.

The morning started as usual, today Alex worked with his owner at the pet store.

Emily allowed him to leave and spend time with the others but really he was only wanting to see Chloe.

He took flight and flew over the town and to the pond.

He saw even before he landed Chloe sitting on the bank waiting patiently for him.

He landed and was greeted by her beautiful smile.

"Hey Alex." Chloe smiled.

"H-hey Chloe." Alex said nervously.

Chloe could see that Alex appeared to be very nervous… more than usual.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Well… I do need to tell you something."

"Okay, well what is it?" Chloe asked.

"I… uh… I need to… um… it's just that… I-I." Alex couldn't form the words in his beak.

Chloe formed a confused smile as she looked to him trying to form the words.

Alex decided to save himself from the embarrassment.

"I-I'm really sorry I've got to go." Alex said as he opened his wings and took flight.

"Alex wait!" Chloe called trying to make him stay but it was to late.

He flew away and to a tree on the other side of town, he began to feel tears forming in his eyes and running down his cheeks.

"You are such a coward Alex!" Alex said to himself, "It's so simple to say, you take a deep breath and just say; 'Chloe, I love you'."

Alex then heard something that made his heart drop, behind him he heard Chloe.

"Alex?"

**Oh no! How will Chloe react to this?**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36: New Love

Chapter 36: New Love

**Hey guys Zachmoviefan here, I have a few things to say I would like to thank Alexriolover95 for having this as his most romantic story question in his Q and A. **

**Jewel: Another question from Blackfeathers33, he wants to know, "What's the most romantic FFN story you've ever read?"**

**Alex: Certainly, Minnesota Love by Zachmoviefan. I love how he put the setting in Minnesota, because I find that most romantic stories either take place in the Amazon or Rio, which is really cliche in my opinion. Zach's story is unique in just the setting. It also presents not only Blu and Jewel as a pair of lovebirds, but also other couples as well and there are many differences along the couples that make them also unique. Not only that, he completely changed Blu and Jewel's kids, based on this theory, which was really interesting. I really felt this story should have won an award at the 2015 Rio Awards.**

**Thanks so much Alex, that's got to be one of the best compliments to my story I've ever had and I guess I'll have to thank ****Blackfeathers33 for asking the question. **

**Now that that's out of the way let's not waste any time for the next chapter. **

* * *

**This takes place right after the last chapter.**

"Alex?" Chloe asked as she stood behind him.

Alex felt as if he could die right there, he tried desperately to close his eyes and wake up in his cage as he hoped this was all a bad dream.

He turned around and looked to her.

"Alex… do you really feel that way about me?"

Alex knew that if he said anything he might vomit so he only nodded his head nervously.

He began to envision her reactions in his mind.

_'Haha! You stupid pet! I'm way out of your league!'_

_'Why would you feel that way about me? I never want to see you again!'_

_'Why do you think that way? I'm going to kill you!' _

Although those reactions were a little unlikely he still thought about them.

As Alex was picturing Chloe smacking him or chocking him he was snapped out of it by Chloe.

Chloe wrapped her wings around Alex and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Alex, I feel the same way!"

Alex was absolutely dumbfounded by this, the girl that he loved felt the same way towards him.

Alex wanted to scream with excitement and fly to the sky and shout to the world that he had found the girl of his dreams.

"Ever since we had that talk at the pond I've had these feelings." Chloe said as tears of happiness began to run down her cheeks.

"You have?"

"Yeah, you're so sweet and caring." Chloe smiled.

After separating they looked into each other's eyes.

"So… what should we do now?" Alex asked.

"Maybe we should go on a date sometime?" Chloe suggested as she wiped the tears away.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Alex exclaimed, "When should we do it?"

"How about tonight, maybe at sundown?"

"Sure, that sounds fine for me."

"Great I'll see you tonight."

Chloe then placed a kiss on his cheek before flying back to her nest.

As Chloe flew back to her nest Alex began to prepare for the date.

He flew back to the pond and after a short search he found the perfect spot for their date.

* * *

The sun began to set over the small town, parents human and animal were bringing their children in for bed, mates were enjoying their last few hours before bed.

Alex was finished with his set up and then flew to Chloe's nest which was on the far end of the pond.

"Chloe, are you ready? I-I mean if you're not its okay, I can wait." Alex called.

"Yeah I'm ready." Chloe responded.

Chloe pushed aside the tall grass that gave her privacy in her

nest.

Alex was awestruck, she was absolutely beautiful!

She had used a straight stick to curl her head feathers, after removing the stick it left the curls, she had also placed a flower on her head feathers.

"Wow… Chloe… you look amazing!" Alex said before mentally slapping himself in the face for what he had said.

"Thanks, you look pretty good too, handsome."

Alex nervously smiled and blushed at this compliment.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep, lead the way."

Alex lead Chloe to the area of the pond that he had set up for the date.

He pushed a part of the bush away to reveal a large flat rock with a candle and two apples, a few days earlier Chloe told him that he favorite food was apples.

Chloe was touched by this, this was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her.

"Alex… this is so sweet! Thank you." Chloe smiled as she hugged Alex to which he blushed uncontrollably.

They then sat in front of rock, facing one another.

There was an awkward silence between the two as they ate the apples.

"So…" Alex said breaking the silence.

Chloe looked up and smiled, glad that Alex managed to free them from the awkward moment.

"How are you liking the first date?"

"It's great so far." Chloe smiled.

"Great, we should do it again sometime." Alex smiled before panicking thinking that he was being to controlling, "I-I mean if uh… if you want to, if not it's okay I was just seeing if you wanted-"

Chloe chuckled as she placed a wing on his cheek.

"Alex, calm down, I would love to go on another date." Chloe smiled.

"Okay." Alex said smiling like an idiot.

Chloe giggled before placing a kiss on his cheek.

As the date came to an end they were preparing to return to their own homes.

Before they left they shared another short conversation, Chloe was the first to speak.

"This was great! I can't wait for the next date."

"Me neither, when do you think we could do it?"

"How about tomorrow, maybe just a little fly around town?" Chloe suggested.

"Sure! That sounds good." Alex smiled.

"Great, well here's a little reward for being so sweet." Chloe then gently placed her bill against his hooked beak.

Alex was shocked but after a few seconds of processing what was happening he relaxed and closed his eyes.

Alex had never kissed a girl in his entire life, he felt as if his heat would explode with love, he wrapped his wings around her as they continued the kiss.

It was not a passionate kiss but it was enough to express her love to him.

As she separated Chloe looked to Alex whose eyes were closed and beak still puckered.

She giggled at his reaction, she then placed another kiss on his cheek.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow cutie, see you then." Chloe smiled before taking flight back to her home.

Alex was still in his trance before opening his eyes, a large smile grew on his beak as his heart began to pond with excitement, he had finally found a girlfriend!

He rocketed into the sky and flew out of the area so Chloe wouldn't hear him and shouted to no one in particular.

"I finally kissed Chloe!"

* * *

As the days went on Chloe and Alex became a very close couple, soon Chloe moved into Emily's home with Alex, she even began to work with them at the pet store.

They had even made friends with some of the pets and even helped them get adopted.

Alex had never been happier with his life now that he had fallen in love with Chloe, they had now felt the wonderful feeling that neither of them had felt before.

**So Alex and Chloe are now a couple! **

**And as always I hope you all enjoyed!**


	37. Chapter 37: A Stormy Night

Chapter 37: A Stormy Night

**A few weeks have passed since the last chapter, Josh, Ashely and Danny are beginning to get bigger, Josh and Ashley are now able to talk while Danny is beginning to mumble words. They, of course, can't fly yet and are no where close to getting to it. But Ruby is beginning to learn lessons from Lucas and Alice on how to fly.**

It was late at night in the town of Moose Lake, it was one of the rare occasions in winter of Moose Lame where it rained instead of snowing.

Blu and Jewel were sleeping peacefully in their own nesting box while their chicks slept peacefully in another nesting box that Linda had bought from Emily's pet store a few days earlier.

The soft tapping of the rain as hit the windows echoed throughout the home along with the soft ticking of the clock.

Josh, Ashley and Danny were lying down in the nest, as Ashley was sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly a loud crack of thunder was heard, Ashley quickly awoke with fear in her eyes.

Her heart began pounding with fear and soon tears began streaming down her dark blue cheeks.

She was very scared but she knew her father would be willing to help comfort her.

She stood up and walked out of the nest and to a 'u' shaped perch that connected the two nesting boxes together, she then walked into her parents nest.

As she walked in through the darkness she managed to see her father's back as his wing was lying over her mother who was hidden behind her larger father.

She stepped toward him and softly tapped his shoulder.

"Daddy… daddy." Ashley whispered softly.

Blu groaned before opening his eyes and after focusing to the dark he saw Ashley, he then saw her tear stained cheeks.

"Ashley, sweetie, what's wrong?" Blu asked worriedly.

Ashley then replied while sniffling.

"Daddy… I-I'm scared."

"Oh sweetie, come here." Blu smiled while opening his wings for an embrace.

Ashley then walked into her father's warm embrace she felt her father wrap his wings around her.

"Are you scared of the storm?"

"Uh-huh." Ashley replied before whimpering softly.

"Sh, sh, it's okay sweetie. The storm'll pass soon." Blu whispered to her as he placed a loving kiss on her head.

As he held her in his wings she began to calm down.

"Sweetie, I want show you something, come with me, okay."

Blu then turned around and spread his wings, Ashley hopped onto his shoulders and held on tightly.

Blu then took flight and to a small table that sat next to one of the windows.

Blu touched down on the smooth polished wood and looked out of the window with his young daughter beside him.

Another burst of lightning was heard, Ashley then quickly ran behind her father, Blu smiled as he laid his wing down on her back and softly pushed her back to his side.

"Don't be scared sweetie, I'll show you how to see how far a storm is." Blu smiled, "Watch this."

Another strike of lightning was seen and Blu began counting.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven." Blu then paused when the rumbling of thunder was heard, "See, that means its further away than if it was three seconds before the thunder."

Ashley began to calm down slightly.

"So the storm's going away?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. It's blowing away." Blu smiled, "Now do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Okay daddy." Ashley nodded.

Ashley then got onto her father's back as he flew back to the cage.

Blu then walked to the kid's nesting box.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you and mommy tonight?" Ashley asked.

Blu smiled as he placed a kiss on her head.

"Of course you can sweetie, I can't say no to that little face."

Blu then walked back into their nesting box and set placed Ashley down.

She laid down next to him and nuzzled her head into his chest feathers.

"Goodnight honey, I love you." Blu whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight daddy, I love you too." Ashley whispered, another clap of thunder scared her as she pressed against his chest.

"Do you want me to stay up with you for a little while?" Blu asked as he stroked her head lovingly.

"Okay daddy."

Another strike of lightning was seen as he began counting again.

After sometime the thunder after lightning was beginning to become longer and longer until it was only a small spark of lightning in the distance.

Blu looked down to see Ashley sleeping peacefully, he smiled as he placed another gently kiss on her forehead before whispering.

"Goodnight sweetheart, daddy loves you, no matter how old you are you'll always be daddy's little girl."

Soon Blu fell asleep as well with his wing still wrapped over his young daughter as his mate slept throughout the whole storm.

The next morning the skies were clear besides the small puffs of white clouds here and there.

Blu opened his eyes to see his sleeping daughter, he smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead before picking her up and carried her into the other nesting box where his children were still asleep.

He gently placed her down and kissed her forehead once again.

He walked back into he and his mate's nesting box to be greeted by Jewel.

"Good morning handsome." Jewel smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Morning honey." Blu smiled as he and Jewel shared a passionate kiss.

Blu and Jewel then began to set together on the couch waiting for their children to wake up.

**Another filler chapter for you guys, everyone up the good work of your stories and keep making great ones. **

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	38. Chapter 38: Sick Day

Chapter 38: Sick Day

**Hey guys, one quick thing to say. The story I posted called 'Freedom Fighters' is only a one short. I most likely won't make it a full story for sometime or maybe never, sorry guys. Let's not waste anymore time and get started. **

The sun was rising over the small town of Moose Lake once again.

The warm glow from the sun still wasn't enough to melt the large amounts of snow that covered the town.

It was a Saturday in the town of Moose Lake which meant that children would run from their homes to play in the snow.

They laughed as they threw snowballs at one another or slid down hills on slays.

Many parents hadn't even awoke yet as they let their children run free outside.

Inside of Linda's apartment she was preparing to open the bookstore.

Upstairs Blu, Jewel along with their chicks were still sleeping peacefully.

Jewel began to awake before finally opening her eyes, she began to feel different, in a sick way, she felt a pain in the back of her throat while her beak felt stopped up.

"Blu… Blu." Jewel whispered weakly.

"Sweetie, what is it?" Blu groaned opening his eyes.

"Blu, can you feel my forehead?" Jewel asked, "I feel kind of sick."

Blu then raised his wing and gently placed it against her forehead, it was much warmer than it was supposed to be.

"Oh, honey, you're burning up!"

Jewel then covered her wing over her beak and began to cough.

Blu sighed before sitting up and asked to her.

"Do you need anything sweetheart?"

"Blu, I'm not a chick, I can take care of myself." Jewel said as she was about to stand but was gently held down by her mate.

"Sweetie, you're sick. You need to rest and hopefully sleep this off." Blu said to her.

Jewel then looked to him with a stern and determined look.

"Please sweetie, for your lovebird." Blu smiled.

Jewel then sighed before lying back down.

"Thank you honey." Blu smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead, "Just try to rest and maybe you can sleep this off."

"Mommy, daddy are you awake?" Josh called as he along with his younger siblings walked into the nesting box.

"Oh good morning kids." Bly smiled.

He walked to them and shared a hug before placing a kiss on each of their foreheads.

Ashley then looked to Jewel who was lying down.

"Mommy aren't you gonna get get up?" Ashley asked to which Jewel replied weakly.

"Mommy's sick today honey."

Ashley felt sad for her mother and walked to her and hugged her wing.

"Don't be sick mommy." Ashley said sadly.

"Don't worry sweetie, mommy will be okay soon." Jewel smiled.

"Kids how about we go watch some TV and let mommy rest." Blu suggested.

The kids all agreed and Blu took Ashley in his talons as Josh and Danny heldonto his shoulders.

Blu then landed at the couch and began to watch television, he switched to a cartoon as he flew back to check on Jewel.

"Hey sweetie do you need anything?" Blu asked.

"No thanks I'm okay." Jewel said, "I still think I will be okay if I take care of myself."

"I know you think you will but just stay here okay, please." Blu asked.

Jewel sighed before replying.

"Okay, fine,I'll do what you say."

"Thanks honey." Blu smiled.

"Can you please get me a water bottle? My throat's kind of sore." Jewel asked.

"Of course honey." Blu smiled.

He then took flight to the refrigerator and opened it, inside he picked up a plastic water bottle.

He then flew back to Jewel and brought it to her.

"Here you go my love." Blu smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks sweetie." Jewel smiled.

She used her beak and twisted it off before taking a sip.

"I'll go see if Linda has some cold medicine." Blu said.

He then took flight down to the bookstore and flew to Linda's shoulder.

"Good morning Blu." Linda smiled as she stroked his neck feathers to which he chirped in delight.

Blu then flew down to the desk and began to write a message, after finishing it he handed it to her.

_'Jewel isn't feeling very good this morning. Do you have any cold medicine?' _The note read.

"Actually I do, it's in the pantry next to the microwave." Linda explained.

Blu nodded before taking flight back up stairs.

He flew to the described cabinet and opened it to see it was a liquid.

"Oh man!" Blu chuckled.

He knew how much Jewel hated the bitter taste of the liquid, he did as well but he knew Jewel would have to take it if she wanted to be better.

He then picked up the bottle in his talons and flew back to the nesting box.

"Hey sweetie, I found some medicen but…" Blu said to her before revealing the bottle.

"Oh come on." Jewel groaned.

"I know, it tastes horrible, but just don't think about it."

Blu opened the bottle of medicine and poured some of it into the cup that was also the bottles top.

He then stretched out his talon as he held the cup.

"Bottoms up." Jewel groaned.

She then raised her talon up and began to drink it, after finishing the drink she nearly gagged, she then sipped from the water bottle to wash away the nasty taste.

"There. Now was that so bad?" Blu asked.

"Actually no... it was worse." Jewel said playfully.

Blu chuckled before walking to her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Now try to go to sleep and maybe try to sleep this off." Blu said to her, "Sleep tight."

"Thanks, Blu goodnight." Jewel smiled as she closed her eyes and laid down.

Blu looked to her beauty as she closed her eyes and began to sleep peacefully.

Blu then flew back down to the chicks who were still watching television.

After about three hours the chicks began to become tired.

Blu decided to let them take a nap to past the time, the three small chicks slept against their father for comfort.

Blu wrapped his wings around them to keep them warm while they slept.

After two or three hours Blu along with the chicks awoke, he carried them back to their own nest.

Blu then walked back into their own nest, he looked in to see Jewel still asleep.

Blu gently placed a kiss on her cheek before laying down next to her, she then cuddled herself closer to him, she then rested her head against his chest.

Blu then closed his eyes to join his mate in the dream world.

* * *

The next morning Jewel awoke first, she felt much better so she decided to get breakfast and this morning.

She flew into the kitchen and to the dinner table, she picked up two apples from the bowl in the center of the table and began flying back.

She set one apple in the chicks room before putting the other in their nesting box.

She then laid back down next to her still sleeping mate, she rested her head on his chest waiting for him to finally awake.

After a few minutes he began to awake.

"Good morning handsome." Jewel smiled.

"Well someone sounds better." Blu smiled.

"Yep, a lot better." Jewel smiled.

"Oh, well in that case come here." Blu smiled.

They then pressed their beaks together and began to kiss passionately.

"Ew!" Josh said as he looked into the hollow entrance/exit as his younger siblings stood behind him.

"Sorry buddy." Blu chuckled as they separated from the kiss.

"Do you really have to do that while we're awake?" Josh groaned, "Mommy, are you better?"

"Yes sweetie, I'm a lot better." Jewel smiled.

The three chicks happily ran to their mother and into her embrace.

"Mommy did you get that apple for us?" Ashley asked in her adorable squeaky voice.

"Of course baby, I wouldn't let you go hungry." Jewel smiled.

"Hey kids do you want to go eat breakfast and then we could go watch tv?" Blu asked.

"Okay daddy." The chicks said in unison.

After finishing their breakfast they took their kids to watch television, the chicks rested against their mother, happy that she was now better.

**Hey guys, this is just another filler chapter so I don't really have anything to say. **

**And as always I hope you all enjoyed!**


	39. Chapter 39: Playing in the Snow

Chapter 39: Playing in the Snow

**Hey guys! Two quick things, one I would like to thank whoever posted this anonymous review "I'm glad that jewel got better...MAAAAANN.. I think this is the only story that doesn't have a boring chapter, and I hope that this story reaches over 200 reviews, that would be great" thanks so much whoever this was I'm glad you enjoy this story.**

**Second if anyone would like to suggest a chapter I would gladly consider it.**

It was another natural snow covered day in Moose Lake.

Inside of the bookstore 'Blue Macaw Books' the lights were still turned off and the door was still locked.

Linda was still asleep in her bed, she heard the alarm clock buzzing from her nightstand, she reached out and pressed the snooze button.

She stood up and stretched her arms, she then walked out of the pair green colored walls and into the living room, at the end of the living room say Blu and Jewel's large cage.

She walked to the cage and looked inside of the nesting boxes, she looked into Blu and Jewel's box who were still asleep, she then looked inside of the nesting box which was were the chicks were still sleeping peacefully.

As she looked inside she saw Danny beginning to stir, he finally opened his eyes and saw Linda looking into the cage.

He then stood up and excitedly ran to her.

"Hey, good morning Danny." Linda whispered trying to avoid waking the others.

She reached her hand out and stroked his head feathers to which he cooed in delight as his hunan aunt stroked his head.

Although she was technically his owner he looked to her more as an aunt.

He then nuzzled his head against her petting hand.

"I've got to go Danny, I need to open the bookstore, let mommy and daddy sleep for a little while longer okay?" Linda asked.

Danny simply nodded his head to which she smiled and stroked his head feathers once more before turning around and walking away, after getting dressed she walked down stairs and opened her bookstore.

A few houses away in Amanda's home, Lucas and Alice were sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Ruby awoke in her shoebox bed that she had slept in since she was a few days old.

She got out of the nest and walked over to her sleeping parents.

"Daddy." Ruby whispered softly shaking her father.

"Sweetie… what is it?" Lucas groaned.

"Daddy, you said we could go play in the snow today." Ruby said.

"I know, I'll get up in a few minutes." Lucas groaned.

Ruby then began poking her father.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy." Ruby repeated as she poked him with her wing tip.

Lucas then quickly grabbed Ruby in his wings and began to tickle her.

"Dahahhah! Daddy, let me go! Please!" Ruby laughed.

"What are you two doing?" Alice groaned as she still tried to sleep.

"Oops sorry honey." Lucas chuckled.

"I'm sorry mommy." Ruby said in a guilty tone.

"It's okay baby, just be a little quieter." Alice smiled.

"Okay mommy." Ruby smiled.

Meanwhile Josh, Ashley and Danny were with their parents as they watched television, Josh looked out of the window and saw the snow.

"Daddy, can we go play in the snow?" Josh asked.

"I don't know, maybe when you guys are a little bit bigger." Blu said nervously.

"Come on honey, that sounds fun, we haven't took them out there yet." Jewel smiled.

"Are you sure honey?" Blu asked worriedly.

"Of course, they'll love it!" Jewel smiled before she placed a reassuring kiss on his cheek, "We can keep a good eye on them, I know you watch them like a hawk."

"Okay, I hope you're right." Bly sighed.

"That's my brave Blu." Jewel smiled.

She and Blu then shared a passionate kiss to which the kids groaned and looked away.

"Okay kids, hop on." Blu smiled as he turned around to let the kids get onto his back.

The chicks happily climbed onto their mother and father's backs.

Lucas and Alice were flying through the air with Ruby holding onto Lucas's back.

"Wee! Faster daddy! Faster!" Ruby cheered.

Lucas chuckled as they continued the flight.

He then looked down to the snow covered ground, as he looked down he saw five large blue spots, there was only five large blue birds that he knew of.

"Hey sweetie, look down there." Lucas said.

Ruby looked down to the ground and say the blue birds.

"Daddy, is that uncle Blu and aunt Jewel?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, you want to go play with your cousins?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah! Can we? Please?"

"Sure, what about you honey, want to go talk to Blu and Jewel?" Lucas asked as he looked to Alice.

"Sure."

Lucas and Alice then aimed for the ground and landed after about thirty seconds.

"Uncle Lucas! Aunt Alice!" Josh, Ashley and Danny exclaimed in unison.

The kids then excitedly ran for them and hugged them tightly.

"Woah! Hey guys!" Lucas chuckled as he wrapped his wings around them in a warm embrace.

Meanwhile Ruby was running to Blu and Jewel and hugged them tightly.

"Hey Ruby." Blu smiled as he hugged her along with Jewel.

Ruby then ran to her cousins and hugged them as well.

"Hey guys!" Ruby smiled.

"Why are you out here?" Josh asked.

"Daddy said I could play in the snow." Ruby smiled, "Daddy saw uncle Blu and aunt Jewel so he let me come down here to play."

"Do you kids want to play in the snow?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah!" The kids cheered in unison.

"What games do you play in the snow?" Asked Danny.

"You can play all kinds of games, your mommy and daddy used to have snowballs all the time with us." Lucas explained.

"What else?" Asked Ruby.

"You could slide down a hill on a sled." Blu shrugged.

"That sounds awesome!" Josh smiled.

"Okay, we need to find you kids a sled."

Lucas then began to look around the area, he then saw a garbage can with a lid on top.

"Ah, here we go!" Lucas smiled.

He then took flight to the trash can and picked up the lid with his talons and flew back to them.

"Okay kids hop on." Lucas said as he set the lid to the ground.

The kids then climbed into the lid as Lucas held it in his talons, he then hovered in the air as he pulled the sled up a small hill.

After making it to the top he landed and held it in place with his wings.

"Ready?" Asked Lucas.

"Yeah!" The chicks cheered.

"Okay, here we go." Lucas smiled.

He then let go of the lid as it slid down the hill, as it speed down it passed the area where they were standing and passed Blu, Jewel and Alice, Blu wore a worried face while Jewel chuckled at the fun they were having.

They then crashed into a pile of snow as they were all buried into the cold powder.

As it was silent for a moment Danny's head then popped out of the snow.

"That was awesome!" Exclaimed Danny as he laughed.

He then crawled out along with Josh, Ashley and Ruby.

Lucas was laughing as he took flight and landed in front of the kids.

"Did you guys have fun?" Asked Lucas.

"Heck yeah!" Josh laughed.

As the day went on they had a snowball fight and slid down the hill once again, they then began to become cold due to the water from the snow beginning to soak through their feathers.

As the kids had a snowball fight Ashley walked to her father.

"Daddy, I-I'm c-cold." Ashley shivered.

"I know sweetie we all are, we'll be leaving soon." Blu said before wrapping his wing around his daughter and looking up to see his other children, "Josh, Danny come on, it's time to go."

They shared a disappointed groan before walking back to their father.

After a short flight they made it to their homes and instead of the bitter gold they were greeted by the warm and welcoming indoors.

They then began to enjoy some warm hot chocolate while they watched some television.

As the sky began to become dark the spix macaw family fell asleep on the couch.

Blu made sure to share one last kiss with his wife before placing a kiss on each of their heads before they drifted off.

**So there we go, another filler chapter, next chapter won't be one I promise.**

**As always I hope you enjoyed.**

**P.S Remember if you'd like to suggest a chapter I'll most likely consider posting it.**


	40. Chapter 40: Life in Rio

Chapter 40: Life in Rio

**Hey guys, a few things to say, Minnesota Love is now one year old! It's birthday was March 27, so happy birthday and speaking of March 27, happy late Easter. I would like to thank Alexriolover95 for giving me this idea.**

**And I also want answer some people who suggested chapters in reviews like this one from a guest, "****Can you do one where Blu breaks his leg?" I did one sort of like that in chapter 13, with Jewel breaking her wing, I most likely won't do that one, sorry. And another request I got from ** ** 34TOR** **"****I doubt I'm the first one to have this idea, but when the triplets are old enough and they all go to Rio, do you think they could all go to Nico and Pedro's club?" I was actually planning on doing that sometime later, well the Rio part, I didn't think about the club, great idea! And one more from **** 34TOR again, "****Or can there be a chapter about BLU and JEWEL celebrating the anniversary of when they became a couple, and his friends helped BLU make it a great anniversary." That's also a great idea, I might do that sometime.**

**But for everyone else, keep up the suggestions, I really appreciate it.**

**And finally I would like to thank the latest people who followed and or favorited this story or me. **

**These people include:**

**Ben23ten**

**RawChickenInc**

**AncientPeacekepper **

**ChocolateLover119 **

**titanicdadi**

**Thanks you guys! **

**Okay, I'll shut up now and get to the story. **

Thousands of miles away from the snowy town of Moose Lake the beautiful city of Rio de Janeiro was beginning to awake, the sun rose over the beautiful coast as the birds flew from their nest to enjoy the beautiful morning.

In one area of the city the Conservation Center was opening, Tulio, being the head doctor was the first to arrive.

Tulio walked to the door and after unlocking it walked inside, he then walked to the break room and poured some freshly brewed coffee in to a mug.

He then done the usual check up on the birds that were in the cages.

Outside of the aviary in one of the trees around the building Eduardo was sleeping peacefully, he began to stir and finally opened his eyes.

He stood up and after preening and stretching his wings he walked to the entrance of the hollow, he was greeted by the same beautiful morning, he the looked to the clear blue sky.

"Good morning my love." Eduardo smiled.

He had always compared his mate's beauty to the beautiful sunny days that usually shined over the city, he also thought of Nora as a sun in his dim world, the thought of her watching over him always brought him comfort.

He stood in the hole of the hollow for a few more minutes enjoying the cool breeze from the coast.

* * *

A few trees away, Antonio and Violet were still fast asleep, Antonio was the first to roll over in his sleep, he then opened his eyes to see that she was still asleep.

He smiled as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Come on honey, it's time to wake up." Antonio whispered to her.

"Right now?" Violet groaned before opening her eyes, "I was having such a great dream."

"About me, I hope." Antonio joked.

"Oh of course they were." Violet chuckled.

"So would you like me to go get some breakfast?" Antonio asked.

"I'll come with you." Violet smiled.

Antonio and Violet flew through the air and paced by Eduardo's hollow, they smiled and waved a talon to Eduardo to which he waved in return.

They then flew to a mango tree that was deeper into the rainforest.

They landed together and began to pick the tasty fruits.

Violet took the first bite and began chewing it.

Antonio's mind began to drift away as he thought about the first day he had laid eyes on her, he was only a teen in the Amazon jungle, he landed at a Brazil nut tree, while he was chewing a nut he saw her land at the same branch.

They shared a conversation and quickly became friends, soon they became a couple.

As they became adults the loggers attacked, not only burning away their home but their lives as well, as the years went away they began to become happy once again.

Sometime later they had their child Blu.

* * *

In one more tree Mimi was beginning to awake as well.

She awoke and after taking a good check over her feathers she flew out of her hollow.

As she flew through the air she saw her younger brother perched on his hollow's entrance.

"Good morning Eddie." Mimi waved with her talon.

"Good morning Mimi." Eduardo waved in return.

She flew into the rainforest and to a clearing.

As she did a group of small toucans excitedly ran to her.

"Mimi!" The chicks squealed.

Mimi and Eva were very close friends and their large number of children always loved it when Mimi came to visit.

"Hello little ones! Carlos you're getting so big! Sofia you're starting to look so much like your mother." Mimi greeted the small chicks.

She then looked to the hollow that Rafael and Eva lived in.

"Eva, are you up there?"

Eva then looked out of the hollow and smiled.

"Oh hello Mimi!"

Eva then flew down to her dear friend and shared a hug.

"So what made you stop by?" Eva asked.

"I just stopped by to see if you wanted to go relax at the stream." Mimi smiled.

"That sounds lovely but I don't know." Eva said.

"Oh nonsense Eva, go have some fun, I can take care of the kids." Rafael smiled as he looked out of the hollow's exit and entrance.

Eva turned around and looked up to him.

"Are you sure Rafi?"

"Of course my love, go have some fun with your friend."

"Thank you my pudgy papaya." Eva smiled as she flew to the hollow and shared a passionate kiss with her mate.

"See you soon my juicy little mango." Rafael smiled.

Eva and Mimi then took flight and disappeared into the foliage of the jungle.

They flew to a nearby stream and after using their talons to cut some fruit slices to lay over their eyes they began to relax.

* * *

Meanwhile Antonio and Violet were just finishing up their breakfasts when Nico and Pedro stopped by at the branch that they were perched on.

"Yo lovebirds!" Pedro smiled.

"Good morning you guys, how's it going?" Antonio smiled.

"Pretty good, we're having a couples night at the club tonight and we wanted to see if you two want to come." Nico smiled.

"That sounds fun! Can we go Antonio?" Violet asked.

"Of course we can, that sounds pretty fun." Antonio smiled, "When should we come?"

"At sundown, set a more romantic mood." Nico winked.

"Okay, we'll be there." Antonio smiled.

"Sweet! We need to spread the word for some other couples." Nico smiled.

"Bye hot wing." Pedro smiled.

Antonio came to like the nickname for his mate and every time Nico or Pedro called her that he would chuckle.

"Okay we'll see you two there." Nico smiled and took flight along with Pedro.

"I can't wait until tonight, we haven't done something like this in ages!" Violet smiled.

"Me neither, it sounds fantastic." Antonio smiled.

The pair then took flight back to their hollow next to the aviary.

As the older couple sat together they began to relax.

* * *

As the sun was beginning to set over the city Antonio and Violet were preparing for the romantic night.

"Violet, my dear, are you ready?" Antonio asked.

"Of course, how do I look?" Violet asked.

Antonio looked upon her beauty, she had used a type of pollen from a blooming flower as eye makeup for the special occasion.

"You look as beautiful as always, and then some." Antonio smiled.

Violet giggled before replying.

"So shall we go?"

"One second." Antonio said before looking out of the hollow, he then called for Eduardo and saw him look to them, "Are you sure you don't want to go tonight?"

"I'm okay, you two go have fun, besides its couples night." Eduardo called back.

"Well… okay, goodnight." Antonio called back.

"Goodnight." Eduardo replied.

Antonio and Violet then took flight and into the city, Violet was in a way fascinated by humans, no matter what time of the day, humans would travel here and there.

No matter if it was at sunrise or sunset the city was lit up with those strange things humans called 'lightbulbs'.

They flew through the city and into the fruit market where they had meet Nico and Pedro the first time.

After touching down they found a small area covered with a tarp, inside was the sounds of music and talking.

Antonio walked to a part of the tarp that was used as a door, he used his wing and pushed it aside.

"Ladies first." Antonio smiled.

"Why thank you, you're such a gentlebird." Violet smiled as she walked past him but not before placing a kiss on his cheek.

As they stepped in pairs of many types of birds were dancing, socializing and talking.

The song that was playing was much more energetic than some of the older couples enjoyed so they would stand by watching the younger couples dance.

"Wow! This place is amazing." Violet smiled.

"Shall we?" Antonio smiled as he extended his wing.

"Of course." Violet smiled as she took his wing.

They then stood by waiting for the song to end.

As the song ended the couples began applauding Nico and Pedro for the song.

"Now this is one for everybody to enjoy, old or young." Nico smiled.

He took off his bottle cap and began to whistle a small toon.

Pedro flew to three cords that were drilled into a wall and began to pluck the strings like a guitar.

_"Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking_

_Wasn't searching for an answer_

_In the moonlight when I saw your face._

_Saw you looking at me, saw you peeking_

_Out from under moon beams_

_Through the palm trees, swaying in the breeze." _Nico sung as he tapped against his bottle cap like a drum.

The couples danced together as they enjoyed the soft music.

As Antonio and Violet began to dance Violet rested her head against Antonio's chest.

"I love you Antony." Violet said.

"I love you too my beautiful Violet flower." Antonio chuckled at his new nickname.

They then closed their eyes as they enjoyed the romantic embrace, Antonio opened his eyes to see Rafael and Eva dancing together, Rafael smiled as he raised his wing and made it into a feather up 'thumbs up' for humans.

Antonio smiled and returned the gesture.

_"Made to love each other,made to be together_

_For a life time_

_In the sunshine flying in the sky."_

_I know I'm feeling so much more _

_Than ever before_

_And so I'm giving more to you_

_Than I thought I could do, oh_

_Now I know love is real _

_So when sky high,as the angels try_

_Leaving you and I, fly love." _Nico sung as he finished the song.

The couples then began to clap.

Antonio and Violet walked to Rafael and began to talk.

"I wasn't expecting you two to be here." Antonio said to the toucan mates.

"We asked if Mimi could take care of our chicks, she loves to spend time with them." Rafael explained.

"She was more than happy to stay with them." Eva smiled.

* * *

After about two or three hours Antonio and Violet decided to return home.

They then took flight into the starry night sky and back to their hollow.

* * *

Rafael and Eva also soon decided to return home, after a twenty minute flight they reached their home.

Inside of their hollow Mimi was rocking a small chick in her wings.

Rafael and Eva were amazed, all the chicks were fast asleep, it usually took almost an hour to put all of them to bed.

"Wow, Mimi, I'm impressed." Rafael smiled, "How did you get them to sleep so fast?"

"I don't know, I'm just good i guess." Mimi shrugged before yawning, "I should probably be heading back to my hollow."

"No aunt Mimi don't leave." One of the chicks said sadly.

"Aw, don't worry sweetie, I'll be back soon sweetie." Mimi said as she walked to the chick and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Now be a good girl and go to sleep."

The small chick nodded her head before laying down.

"Goodnight you two." Mimi smiled.

She then shared a friendly hug with the toucan couple before flying back to her own hollow.

As she was continuing the flight she passed Antonio and Violet.

"I imagine you lovebirds were at the couples night?" Mimi smiled.

"Yeah, so you took care of Rafi and Eva's kids, you must be really good with those hyper little chicks." Antonio chuckled.

"They just love spending time with me I suppose." Mimi shrugged.

The three birds flew back to their hollows, Antonio and Violet laid down together while Mimi landed in her hollow.

Eduardo was flying back to his own hollow after finishing a late night meal.

He then landed into his hollow and stood in the hollow's entrance one last time as he looked into the starry night sky.

"Goodnight my angel." Eduardo said to the sky.

He then laid down onto his nest and closed his eyes for the dreamworld to take him away.

**Hey guys I want to say I'm sorry for this chapter being really late, I've got a TWELVE PAGE PAPER due in two weeks (oh how I hate my world civilization class) and I had to work on this chapter and my paper. I know I was kind of wrong when I said that this chapter wasn't going to be a filler, sorry, it's in a way a subpar filler instead of a pure filler like just another chapter with Blu and Jewel. **

**The song Nico and Pedro sung in this chapter was 'Fly Love' From the movie.**

**P.S. If you don't have a suggestion for a chapter and still want to post a review don't be afraid to. **


	41. Chapter 41: Double Date

Chapter 41: Double Date

**Hey guys! One quick thing to say, I would like to thank ****Cyber.199 for following and favoriting this story. **

**And I would also like to thank ****LinTheScarlet-SpixHybrid for following me.**

**And lastly I would like to thank ****Adacentfriend6 for following and favoriting me along with this story.**

**And if you were wondering, the song that Nico sung last chapter was 'Fly Love' from the movie.**

In the outskirts of the town of Moose Lake in the abandoned barn that Jameson and Kelly lived in, they were sleeping peacefully.

Jameson's large wing was laid over Kelly's smaller body as only her head and talons hung out from under it.

Jameson began to stir before opening his eyes to be greeted by his girlfriend's beautiful sleeping face.

He smibled as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Kelly then opened her eyes due to the kiss and smiled back at her smiling boyfriend.

"Morning handsome." Kelly smiled.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

The two owls then stood and began to preen themselves.

After that they decided to find some breakfast.

Jameson and Kelly flew out of the barn and into the cold morning.

They flew around the town until they found an area that looked good for insects to be found.

The owls landed at the foot of a tree and used their talons and beaks to dig into the the bark of it.

After about thirty seconds they found a patch of ants.

As they were enjoying the ants Jameson looked down to see a small stone.

He used his talon and after adding a bit of force he flipped it over, underneath it was two worms and a few other tasty insects.

Jameson bent down and bit onto one of the worms and pulled up while Kelly done the same to the other worm.

Simultaneously the owls pulled the worms out of the ground, as they did their beaks were pulled together into a kiss, the two worms had in fact been one.

The couple shared a short chuckle before pulling the worm into and began to chew it.

After breakfast they decided to share an enjoyable fly around the area.

As they were flying they saw Tony and Sydney doing the same.

"Hey you two!" Jameson exclaimed.

"Jameson! Kelly!" Tony smiled.

The four birds then landed on a near by branch and began to share a conversation.

"So how have you two been doing?" Jameson asked.

"We just got back from breakfast. What about you two?" Tony asked.

"Same, we just got back from breakfast." Jameson smiled.

Kelly then felt the tiny light bulb in her head light up.

"Hey Jamie, do you think we could have a double date tonight with Tony and Sydney." Kelly suggested before looking to the sparrows, "If you guys aren't busy tonight that is."

"Sure! That sounds fun!" Sydney smiled before hugging Tony's wing and hopping up and down excitedly, "Can we go? Please! Please!"

"Sure, that sounds fun." Tony shrugged.

"Great, when and where should we meet up?" Jameson asked.

"How about at the statue of the old guy and we could meet up at sundown." Tony suggested referring to the statue of the founding father.

"Okay, we'll see you then." Jameson smiled as he wrapped his wing over Kelly.

The owls then took flight, Jameson looked past and waved farewell.

The sparrow couple then took flight and flew back to their own nest.

* * *

As the sun was beginning to set over the town the two bird couples were preparing for the date.

Tony and Sydney flew to the statue and as they were in the air they saw Jameson and Kelly waiting perched on the stone carving.

"Hey lovebirds!" Tony called.

Jameson and Tony turned and looked to them.

"Hey guys!" Kelly smiled.

The sparrow couple landed next to the owls and they then began their double date.

Their first stop was at the outside dining area of a fast food restaurant, someone had left a tray of French Fries, they shared a conversation while eating the fries.

"So how did you two actually meet?" Asked Kelly.

"Well I met up with Jameson and while we were talking I saw the most beautiful bird I had ever seen land on a bench." Tony began.

"Aw." Sydney smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I was to nervous to go talk to her, Jameson saw her and tried to convince me to go talk to her and when I wouldn't do it he called her over."

Sydney along with Kelly began to giggle.

"Jameson, I didn't know you were the one who got them together." Kelly smiled looking to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, haha, sorry about the way I got you together." Jameson chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't be! You helped me find the love of my life, without your help I may have never fell in love with Sydney." Tony said as he laid his wing over Sydney.

After a few more minutes of conversation they began to think about what to do next.

"Where should we go now?" Asked Sydney.

"How about we go to the pond, its frozen so we could go skating? Can you two skate?" Kelly suggested.

"A little, Sydney can skate, she taught me how to keep balance on the ice." Tony informed.

"Great! Lets go!" Jameson smiled.

The four birds then flew to the pond.

They landed at the bank of the pond and looked down to the frozen surface.

Kelly stepped onto the pond and pushed herself off, she used her sharp talons to skate across the ice.

"Come on clumsy, I didn't teach you all that skating for nothing." Kelly said to Jameson.

Every since the owls had been a couple, Kelly had taught Jameson to skate on ice, even though he was quite well at skating now Kelly still playfully called him 'clumsy'.

"Coming hun." Jameson called as he stepped onto the ice, "You guys coming?"

"Uh... ladies first?" Tony said nervously.

"No, no, you first. I want to see how well my training has done." Sydney smiled crossing her wings and giving a 'go on' smile.

Tony sighed as he stepped onto the ice and as his feet began to slip he used his wings and managed to gain his balance.

"That's it! You're doing great." Sydney smiled as she stepped onto the ice with him.

Sydney skated across the ice as Tony simply smiled at her talent.

Meanwhile Jameson and Kelly were skating together.

Kelly and Jameson grabbed each other's wings and began to spin in circles.

The owls looked into each other's eyes and nodded, Jameson then let go of Kelly's she began to do spins.

She tucked her wings against her sides to gain more speed and after a few seconds she used her talons to stop herself.

Sydney was skating around Tony playfully teasing him.

"Tony, pick up the pace." Sydney smiled.

"I'm trying to sweetie." Tony groaned.

"Here, let me help you." Sydney smiled out stretching her wing.

Tony smiled and took her wing, she pulled him up to where she stood.

She skated in front while she held Tony's wing, Tony managed to keep up and after about a minute Sydney looked to Tony.

"You think you can do it now?" Sydney asked.

"I think so." Tony said nervously.

"If you get hurt mama will take care of her little baby." Sydney said playfully.

Tony laughed and nodded, Sydney then let go of his wings and he had had done much better.

"That's it!" Sydney smiled.

Tony felt a small rush of energy at the compliment and skated much faster than what he had done a few minutes ago.

Tony and Sydney skated together just like the owl couple.

* * *

Two hours later the two couples decided to end their fun night.

The four birds flew to the bank of the pond and began to say their farewells.

"Bye you guys." Jameson smiled, "Have a goodnight."

"You too, bye guys." Tony smiled.

The birds then flew in different directions, Tony and Sydney flew into the town while Jameson and Kelly flew toward the barn outside of town.

Tony and Sydney flew to their nest which was in a tree quite close to Linda's bookstore.

They laid down in their nest and closed their eyes, Tony wrapped his wing around Sydney.

Sydney rolled over and looked into Tony's eyes while he done the same for her.

Their beaks then connected in a passionate kiss.

Sydney then buried her head into Tony's chest feathers for warmth.

* * *

Jameson and Kelly flew to the barn and made it inside as they prepared for bed as well.

Jameson laid down with Kelly as they cuddled together for both comfort and warmth.

"Goodnight honey." Jameson whispered placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight cutie." Kelly whispered nuzzling her head against his soft feathered chest.

**Hey guys I want to say happy birthday to Rio 2! That's why I posted this chapter kind of late.**

**If it wasn't for that movie I may have never discovered this amazing site, I remember the day I discovered this. I can't remember if Rio 2 was still in theaters or at least not on DVD yet. I was in my room and I started to wonder. "Hmm, I wonder if there's any Rio fanfiction?" I looked it up and I was amazed, one of the first I remember reading was 'I Will Make You Ugly' by TheOneAndOnly19.93. later on I decided to write my own story, the first story was 'A Surprising Return' and it was horrible! And after a few stories that I quickly deleted I struck gold with this idea! I can't thank you guys enough for keeping up with this story. **

**I hope you all enjoyed.**


	42. Chapter 42: A Quick Message

A Quick Message.

Hey guys, Zachmoviefan here, last night I read Chapter 40, I have no idea what the heck went wrong, it was a wreck, it must've been some kind of glitch. I swear that is the last I use Microsoft Office Online! I updated it and this time I swear it doesn't look like I slammed my head down onto the keyboard over and over.

I hope you guys enjoy the better version of the chapter.


	43. Chapter 43: Anniversary

Chapter 43: Anniversary

**Hey guys I would like to thank T8E.34TOR for suggesting this idea.**

**I would also like to thank ****Hyrum The Outcast f****or following me.**

**Again, I updated Chapter 40: Life in Rio. And this time it actually makes sense.**

**P.S. Ruby is now old enough to fly in this chapter.**

The sun was beginning to rise over the town of Moose Lake, Blu and Jewel along with their chicks were still sleeping peacefully in their nesting was the first to awake, he looked down at his beautiful sleeping mate, he bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

He spread his wings and flew to the window, after opening it he shivered due to the cold morning breeze, without his large coat of feathers he would be freezing, he took flight and flew to Amanda's home.

He landed at the window sill and tapped against the in the glass, after about forty seconds Ruby flew into the room, she smiled and waved to her Spix macaw uncle.

"Hi uncle Blu!" Ruby smiled.

"Hey Ruby, could you get your parents to open the window?" Blu asked.

"Sure, wait a second." Ruby smiled, she took flight and flew back out of the room.

Shortly after Ruby along with her parents, Lucas pushed open the window and allowed Blu inside.

"Thanks." Blu smiled.

"No problem, so what made you stop by?" Lucas asked.

"Well Jewel and I's anniversary is coming up, I need some tips to make this one perfect. Do you have any ideas?" Blu asked.

Lucas cupped his chin with his wing and began to think with a low 'Hmm'.

"Ah-ha, I've got an idea! First you need to get some privacy we could take care of the kids." Lucas smiled.

"That's okay, Linda can take care of them. But got anymore ideas?" Blu asked.

"You can't beat a romantic dinner under the stars." Alice suggested.

"Great idea!" Blu exclaimed, "Do you think I could please borrow a piece of paper to make some notes?"

"Sure." Lucas chuckled.

He took flight to the computer and next to it was a printer and on top of the paper was a stack of paper, he picked up a piece of paper and then took a pencil.

He flew back to Blu and handed the two objects and handed it to Blu.

"Thanks. Romantic... dinner... out... side." Blu said quietly as he wrote the note down, "Okay, what next?"

"Maybe use rose petals to lead the way to the spot?" Lucas suggested.

"Great idea!" Blu exclaimed, "I need to get back home before Jewel wakes up."

Blu then opened the window and flew out back into the snow covered outdoors.

After a short flight he made it back to Linda's home.

After flying to the window that Blu left unlocked he entered and luckily Jewel hadn't awaken yet.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and hid the note from her.

Shortly after that Jewel finally awoke.

She awoke to Blu's classic 'good morning sleepyhead' smile.

"Morning sweetheart." Blu smiled.

"Morning sweetie." Jewel replied groaning softly.

She stood up and stretched her wings.

The blue macaw lovebirds then shared a quick good morning kiss.

As the day went on Blu and Jewel helped Linda with the bookstore while their children watched television upstairs.

* * *

Two days later was the day Blu had been waiting for.

While Jewel was still asleep Blu prepared the romantic night.

When she finally awoke they spent the morning cuddling in front of the TV.

When the sun began sitting over the town they started their romantic night.

Linda looked over the chicks as Blu and Jewel prepared for the date.

When they were finished they flew to the couch where their children were sitting.

"Now you kids be good for your aunt Linda, okay?" Jewel smiled.

"Okay mommy." The three kids said in unison.

They then shared a hug with their chicks and then flew out of the window and out of the warm apartment and into the beautiful but cold night sky.

After a short flight they reached the pond, although Spring had arrived the pond was still mostly frozen.

As they touched down they began to walk, close to them was a small line of rose petals, Blu silently thanked the stars that the petals hadn't been blown away, he had just put them there a few minutes before they had left Linda's

"Oh what is this?" Blu asked in a easily noticeable fake question.

"What did you do?" Jewel smiled crossing her wings.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Blu said in the same tone, "Maybe we should follow it."

They followed the line of petals and at the end of it was two mugs of hot chocolate and marshmallows inside of them, next to them was a small cup of Brazil nuts which were one of Jewel's favorite foods and two mangos.

"Oh Blu, thank you so much!" Jewel squealed hugging Blu tightly.

"Don't mention it honey, I remember Alex told me how he done something like this for Chloe on their first date." Blu smiled.

"Still this is so sweet of you." Jewel smiled before sharing a passionate kiss with Blu.

Blu and Jewel then began to enjoy their romantic dinner.

Blu tilted his mug and took a sip from it, when he sat it up right Jewel could see the chocolate liquid on his beak, she couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" Blu asked.

"Come here." Jewel smiled, "You have some chocolate on your beak."

Blu walked over to her and as he was confused Jewel kissed him once again, when they separated the chocolate was gone from his beak.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it baby Blu." Jewel smiled giving Blu a wink.

After the dinner the couple sat together and watched the beautiful moon and stars.

Blu's wing was laid over Jewel as her head was resting on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Jewel whispered.

"Yeah, but you're much more beautiful." Blu replied.

"Wow. That was really… really cheesy." Jewel giggled but still blushed at the compliment.

After a few more moments of uninterrupted silence Blu broke it.

"Happy anniversary Jewel." Blu smiled.

"Happy anniversary Blu." Jewel replied rubbing her head against his neck.

After an hour Blu and Jewel flew back to Linda's home, once they made it inside through the window they saw Linda sitting on the couch with Josh, Ashley and Danny sat perched on Linda's shoulder.

Blu and Jewel landed on the couch.

"Daddy!" The kids exclaimed in unison.

Linda sat the chicks down onto the cushions and they immediately ran into their parents wings.

"Calm down guys." Blu chuckled hugging the chicks along with Jewel.

After greeting their children they sat together on the couch watching the television until they put the kids to sleep.

* * *

Blu and Jewel sat together in their nesting box, wrapped in each other's wings.

"Blu."

"Yeah hun?"

"I love you." Jewel smiled.

"I love you too, with all my heart." Blu smiled.

They shared a passionate kiss together, they felt as if their bodies and souls would become one as they enjoyed the make out session.

The lovebirds laid down together still in their wings, they closed their eyes and soon fell asleep.

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say happy fifth birthday for Rio! If that movie had never been made I may have never discovered my love of birds, I may have never had pet birds. I know for sure I would never have discovered Fanfiction if that movie was never made. So thank you Carlos Saldanha for making the best movie ever! This may be kind of funny and weird to say but I'm kind of disappointed that I'll never see Rio for the first time ever again or at least in theaters again. And one last thing Carlos, please, please make more Rio sequels, make it a franchise like Ice Age! Please! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **


	44. Chapter 44: Pregnant

Chapter 44: Pregnant

**I would like to thank T84.34TOR for suggesting this idea.**

**"What if Josh, Ashley, Danny, and Ruby celebrated their first halloween together, and while they were having fun, Blu and Jewel have a flashback about them celebrating their first halloween. And the plot to that flashback could be about Jewel being scared, and Blu tries to comfort her. How does that sound?"**

**That sounds fantastic! I already had an idea about a Halloween special but I didn't think about a flashback for Blu and Jewel.**

**I would also like to answer a question from ****T84.34TOR.**

**"Since they're not really cousins, what if Josh or Danny starts developing feelings for Ruby?"**

**No, they still see her as a cousin, kind of like how Carla, Bia and Tiago viewed Nico, Pedro and Rafael as uncles even though they aren't related, I'm bet Carla and the others played with Rafael and Eva's chicks as well.**

In Jameson and Kelly's nest which inside the abandoned barn they were still sleeping peacefully as the sun began to rise.

Kelly was sleeping with her back tucked against Jameson's chest as his wing was resting over her side.

She stood up and smiled at her mate who was snoring, she then bent down and placed a kiss on his cheek.

As she bent down Kelly suddenly felt a small cramp in her stomach which surprised her.

"Ow." Kelly whispered to herself.

She quickly forgot about it and convinced herself that it was hunger pains.

Since she didn't have anything else to do she laid back down with Jameson.

Shortly after Jameson awoke along with her, they shared a quick kiss before speaking.

"Morning sweetie."

"Morning cutie." Kelly smiled.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Jameson smiled.

Since Spring had arrived the snow and ice had began to disappear bringing back the greens of plant life and making insects much easier to find.

He first flew to a rock and after flipping it over he saw many delicious insects.

After picking up a few worms and beetles with his talons he flew back to Kelly in the nest.

Once Jameson had arrived back home he sat the insects onto the wooden floor, Kelly quickly picked up a talon full of worms and quickly began to gobble them down.

Jameson was slightly shocked to see how fast she ate the meal.

"Wow! You must be really hungry!" Jameson chuckled.

"Sorry, I've been starving all morning." Kelly smiled.

She then began to eat more until only two were left for Jameson.

After finishing the meal she felt the stomach cramps return, she groaned as she placed her wing against her stomach and rubbed it.

"Are you okay hun?" Jameson asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I've just had these stomach craps all morning, it's probably just because I was hungry."

"Okay, if they get any worse tell me, okay?" Jameson asked.

"Okay, okay, I will." Kelly said rolling her eyes with a smile.

"I'm just looking out for you." Jameson smiled.

"I know and I love you for that." Kelly smiled as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

The two owls then sat together wrapped in each other's warm wings.

They spent most of the day together until the sun began to set over the town of Moose Lake once again.

Kelly laid down with her mate as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Jameson smiled.

"Goodnight Jamie." Kelly whispered in return.

After almost an hour after the two owls slept peacefully Kelly awoke again with the stomach pains once again.

She groaned once again as she rubbed her stomach with her wing, as she did she felt something, she rubbed it once again and felt two small lumps.

"E-…eggs?"

* * *

An hour or so had passed and Kelly was walking back and forth in the barn, as Kelly thought about this she began to feel tears streaming down her feathered cheeks.

"H-h-how c-can I be pregnant?" Kelly whispered to herself.

She then thought about something, perhaps she wasn't actually pregnant, she had to make sure from someone who had actually been pregnant and she knew someone, Jewel.

She took flight out of the window and into town, the town was mostly asleep expect for a few cars driving here and there.

She finally spotted Linda's bookstore and once she flew to the window she began to tap on it.

Inside of the apartment Blu and Jewel were fast asleep with their chicks in the other nesting box, a small tapping began to wake them up.

"What is that?" Jewel groaned.

She stood up and rubbed her eyes with her wings.

She walked out of the nesting box and passed by her three children who were up as well.

"Mommy? What's going on?" Danny asked rubbing his eyes as well.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie go back to sleep, mommy'll take care of it." Jewel smiled before placing a loving kiss on his forehead, Danny then laid his head back down and prepared for sleep.

Jewel looked to the window to see Kelly, she flew to it and opened it letting her enter.

"Kelly, what are you doing here this late?" Jewel groaned.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, but I need to talk to you about something really important."

"Okay, what is it?" Jewel asked.

"Okay but first you have to promise not to tell Jameson." Kelly said.

"I promise." Jewel smiled warmly.

"Don't tell anybody else, not even Blu about this, okay." Kelly asked.

"Fine, so what is it?" Jewel asked with the same smile.

"I think I might... be pregnant." Kelly said sheepishly.

"Really?" Jewel exclaimed before quickly being shushed by Kelly.

"Shh! Jewel!" Kelly said in a loud whisper.

"Sorry. But you're pregnant, how do you know?" Jewel asked.

"Well I could feel these lumps in my stomach and I've had these cramps all day"

"Could I feel, maybe I could tell?" Jewel smiled.

"That's why I came here, go ahead." Kelly said hopefully.

Jewel softly laid her wing against Kelly's belly and rubbed across it, she began to feel the two lumps.

"Yeah, I can feel them, congrats." Jewel smiled before looking up to see Kelly with a saddened look on her face, "What's wrong, aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am but I'm nervous about how Jameson will react." Kelly said as she began to tear up again, "What if he leaves me?"

"Kelly! That's crazy, Jameson is going to be thrilled!" Jewel smiled.

"You really think so?"

"I know it."

Jewel then wrapped her friend in a comforting hug.

"Thanks Jewel, I'll tell him in the morning." Kelly smiled.

"Good idea, I can't wait to hear about it." Jewel smiled.

The elf owl took flight out of the window and back to the barn, fortunately Jameson had not been awoken by Kelly.

Kelly laid down with her mate and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Jameson awoke along with Kelly.

"Morning sweetheart." Jameson smiled.

"Hey honey." Kelly smiled.

The couple shared a quick kiss before Jameson decided to find some breakfast.

He kissed her cheek before flying out of the barn.

As Jameson left Kelly began to rehearse what she was going to say to Jameson.

"Jameson… I'm pregnant. Jamie, I think I'm pregnant. No I don't think I should call him Jamie. I need to tell you something Jameson, I'm pregnant."

After about twenty minutes Jameson had returned with a breakfast of insects in his talons.

"Here you are sweetie." Jameson smiled before noticing a nervous expression on her face, "You okay Kelly?"

"Jameson I need to tell you something."

"Okay sweetie, what is it?" Jameson smiled.

Kelly then took a deep breath before speaking.

"Jameson… I'm pregnant."

**Kelly's pregnant! How will Jameson react? Will he be angry? Excited? Nervous? **

**P.S. Sorry this chapter is a day late. I've been kind of sick for a little while so I've not really been in the mood to write. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed! **


	45. Chapter 45: Parents

Chapter 45: Parents

**Hey guys, I would like to thank Alexriolover95 for suggesting an idea.**

**"How about Blu tells Josh, Danny, and Ashley a story about a knight saving a princess from the dragon and then the three kids decide to make the story come alive themselves. Josh or Danny is the knight and the other is the dragon, while Ashley is the princess. And in the end, it turns into a big mess, literally, and Blu and Jewel hear it and when they see the mess, they give their kids, "What are you doing?" looks." **

**That's a great idea! And funny too. I'll think about posting that one later.**

"Jameson... Jameson" Kelly said shaking her mate who had fainted.

"K-Kelly... what happened?" Jameson groaned standing back up while holding his head.

"You pasted out."

"Really? What caused it?" Jameson chuckled surprised he could pass out.

"I told you something." Kelly said nervously.

"What was it?" Jameson asked.

"I told you that I was... pregnant." Kelly said sheepishly.

"Oh that's it? I was expecting... wait what!" Jameson asked shocked.

Tears began streaming down Kelly's face as she ran into Jameson's embrace.

"Please don't leave me!" Kelly cried as she buried her face into Jameson's feathered chest.

Jameson wrapped his wings around Kelly and stroked her back.

"Kelly... why on earth would I ever leave you, I'm going to be a dad!" Jameson laughed.

"W-what?" Kelly asked looking up and making eye contact with him.

"Kelly, I'm going to be a dad, sure I wasn't expecting this but I'm thrilled!" Jameson exclaimed.

Kelly felt as if a whole ton had been lifted off her chest, her heart beat slowed to a regular beat.

Kelly was speechless, she knew she could only do one thing.

Kelly pressed her beak against his in a passionate kiss, all of the relief and excitement mixed together in an act of passion.

The two owls separated and stared into each others eyes.

"Do you know how many eggs?" Jameson asked.

"Two." Kelly answered.

"Could I feel them?" Jameson asked.

"Go ahead."

Jameson pressed his wing against her belly and felt, after searching across her stomach he felt the two lumps.

"I feel them!" Jameson smiled.

Kelly giggled at his response.

He kissed her once again as they wrapped in another embrace, Jameson bent his head down and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you Kelly." Jameson whispered.

"I love you too Jamie." Kelly smiled nuzzling her head against his belly.

As they hugged Kelly felt the cramps in her stomach again and groaned softly.

Jameson heard her and pulled out of the embrace.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah don't worry, I'm probably just hungry."

"Well I better go get more breakfast, you're eating for three now."

Jameson scooted all of the insects to her.

"Oh no, no, you don't need to do that, I'm okay. Besides, it'll make me fat."

"Um... sweetie, no offense but you're going to get big anyways. This isn't going to do much." Jameson chuckled.

"Well okay." Kelly shrugged.

Kelly began to eat the meal of beetles and worms.

"I better go get some more so we don't run out." Jameson stated.

He kissed Kelly's cheek before flying out of the barn.

Kelly waved to him before looking to her belly and laid her wing across it.

"Looks like daddy is as excited as me." Kelly whispered to her eggs.

She sat down in the nest and relaxed while she waited for her mate to return.

When Jameson returned with the food Kelly began to eat the meal with her mate sitting next to her.

Kelly rested her back against Jameson's chest as his wings were wrapped around her chest.

He softly rubbed her belly, thinking about what the chicks might look like.

"Jamie."

"Yeah Kelly?"

"I wonder what we'll have?" Kelly thought out loud.

"I hope we have at least one boy." Jameson smiled.

"Me too." Kelly smiled.

"I love you so much Kelly."

"I love you too my big strong Jamie."

As the sun began to set the owl couple laid down into their nest to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Kelly I love you." Jameson whispered kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight Jameson, I love you." Kelly whispered in return.

"Goodnight kids, daddy loves you." Jameson whispered rubbing Kelly's belly to which Kelly giggled.

The two future parents then closed their eyes and soon fell asleep.

**Looks like Moose Lake is going to have two new parents soon! What's funny is all of you guys read my mind about this chapter, I swear I had the idea about Jameson passing out before I even posted the last chapter. You guys are psychics! XD**

**P.S Sorry this chapter is kind of short. **


	46. Chapter 46: Mother's Day

Chapter 46: Mother's Day

**Happy Mother's Day everybody! You didn't think I would pass this up right?**

**Before we get started I would like to thank ****ShadowFallz for following and favoriting me along with** **this story.**

**And I would like to thank Ralph Prime for suggesting a chapter. **

**"I also have a little idea. Maybe all the birds can get together and have a tea party. That would be cool!" **

**That sounds like a good idea, perhaps it's the girls, Ashley and Ruby have a play tea party and Josh and Danny come to crash it. **

**I'll shut up now so you can all enjoy the chapter. **

The sun began to rise over the town of Moose Lake just like any other day, but today was not just any normal day.

Today was Mother's Day!

In Linda's home Blu and Jewel along with their chicks had awoken in the nesting boxes.

Jewel then realized what day it was, to her it was just another reminder that she had no mother.

"Morning honey." Blu smiled.

"Morning Blu." Jewel said forcing a fake smile.

The mates shared a passionate kiss before stepping out of the box only to be greeted by their children.

"Happy Mother's Day mommy!" The chicks exclaimed cheerfully in unison.

Jewel formed a fake smile before hugging the chicks

"Happy Mother's Day Jewel." Blu smiled stepping up behind her.

"This is so sweet of you guys, thank you." Jewel smiled.

The family shared a group hug and after a few moments they separated.

Linda had walked into the room and saw the family sitting together.

"Good morning you guys." Linda smiled.

Blu and Jewel smiled and raised one of their talons and waved.

"Hi aunt Linda!" The three chicks squawked in unison.

The door bell from downstairs rung singling that someone was here.

"That's probably my mom, let me go see." Linda said before walking down the stairs.

A muffled conversation was heard before Linda walked back upstairs and behind her was her mother.

Her mother looked around before looking to the cage and smiling as she saw the blue macaw family.

"Hi guys!" Linda's mother smiled walking to the birds.

Blu and Jewel squawked a hello in unison.

Her mother then stroked Josh, Danny and Ashley's head feathers as the small chicks cooed in delight.

"You guys are getting so big." She smiled.

"Hey mom." Linda smiled with her hands behind her back.

She turned around and looked to her daughter.

Linda pulled her hand from out behind her and revealed a gift.

The gift was two necklaces that were shaped like two puzzle pieces, one read 'mom' while the other read 'daughter'.

"Oh Linda! Thank you!" She smiled as she hugged her daughter.

The blue macaw family smiled at the mother daughter bonding moment... well all except one.

Jewel felt a lump form in her throat as she looked to Blu and said with a fake smile.

"You know, I'm still kind of tired, I'm going back to sleep." Jewel smiled.

"Well... okay, sleep tight hun." Blu smiled kissing her cheek.

Jewel then walked into the nesting box and laid down as she began to cry softly, she held back enough to not let anyone hear.

As Jewel 'took a nap' Blu flew to Linda's computer to call his mother in Rio, he had no idea that Jewel was saddened.

He managed to carry all three of his children down stairs to the computer.

After booting it up he clicked on Skype and then clicked on the profile of the aviary.

A few moments passed before Tulio answered.

"Hello Blu!" Tulio smiled to which Blu once again squawked and greeting.

Tulio then looked to the three chicks and squawked to them as the three chicks giggled, the three children found the human hilarious.

Blu began to write down a message on one of the stacks of sticky notes.

_'Could I talk to my mother?' _Blu's note read.

"Oh yes! Its Mother's Day." Tulio smiled, "One moment please."

Tulio walked out of frame and shortly after returned with Violet perched on his arm.

Violet fluttered down onto the table and looked to her son on the screen.

"Hello my son!" Violet smiled before looking to the chicks, "Hello little ones!"

"Hi grandma!" The chicks chirped in unison.

"So how have you been my son?"

"I've been great mom, I called because I wanted to wish you a happy Mother's Day." Blu smiled.

Violet's eyes lit up and smiled at her son.

"Aw, thank you so much my dear son." Violet smiled, "I wish you were so I could give you and the little ones a big hug."

"Grandma." Ashley spoke up.

Violet looked down to Ashley and smiled.

"Yes little one?" Violet smiled.

"Daddy told me violet is purple but you're blue. Why?" Ashley asked.

Violet giggled before replying.

"I had the very same question for my mother, she told me that the name just fit me. Mother's instinct I suppose."

"Ohhhh." Ashley nodded.

"So how have you been Blu?"

After a few more minutes of talking they decided to say their goodbyes.

"I should probably go check on Jewel, I'll talk to you later mom. Love you."

"I love you too my son, goodbye." Violet smiled.

"Bye grandma!" The chicks smiled to which she smiled in return.

Blu then disconnected the call and took his children back to the couch to watch television.

He then flew into the cage and into the nesting box to check on Jewel.

He entered the nesting box to see Jewel with her back turned from the entrance, she appeared to be looking down, Blu could hear the sound of sniffling.

"Jewel, honey are you okay?" Blu asked.

Jewel turned around, her beautiful, angelic face was stained with tears as they streamed down her cheeks.

"Blu... I-I miss m-my-" Jewel began but couldn't form the words in her beak.

Blu knew what was wrong so only decided to comfort her instead of making her form the painfully sentence, he opened his wings and walked to her wrapping them around her, she immediately laid her head against his chest as she closed her eyes.

Blu held her there for sometime and rested his chin on top of her head, he placed a kiss on her forehead as he stroked her back calmingly.

"Its not fair, its not fair that everyone is spending time with their moms and I'm left alone." Jewel sobbed, "I... I just wish that I could... could... could..."

"Sh, sh, sh. It's okay honey, I've got you." Blu whispered.

"Blu... I love you so much." Jewel whispered.

"I love you too honey."

"Daddy, why is mommy crying?" Ashley inquired worriedly.

"Its okay sweetie, mommy's okay." Blu called to his daughter.

"Yeah... I'm okay baby, don't worry." Jewel said between sobs.

Ashley along with her two siblings looked to one another with concerned expressions.

"I'm sure your mom is somewhere and I know she is proudest mother in the world." Blu smiled.

"You really think so?" Jewel asked looking up at her beloved mate.

Blu smiled before wiping the tears away from her cheek.

"I know it."

The spix macaws shared a passionate kiss.

They then went back into the embrace for a moment before Blu spoke up once again.

"Hey Jewel, do you want to go sit with the kids and I?"

"That sounds great sweetie." Jewel smiled while sniffling.

Blu and Jewel then flew onto the couch and next to their children.

Jewel sat down next to Ashley as she looked up to her mother who was still sniffling.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Ashley asked, "Did you not like our present."

Jewel giggled before wiping her remaining tears away.

"No sweetie, I loved it."

"Then why are you crying mommy?" Danny asked.

"It's just that my mommy passed away, it always... makes me sad when I see other people's mommys." Jewel explained as tears began to form in her eyes.

Ashley began to tear up as well.

"Mommy… I'm sorry." Ashley said as she began to tear up.

Jewel smiled as she wrapped her wings around Ashley and pulled her closer.

"It's okay sweetie, it always helps now that I have you and your brothers." Jewel smiled before placing a kiss on Ashley's head.

"I love you mommy." Ashley cooed.

"I love you too Ashley." Jewel announced softly.

Ashley hugged her mother's midsection lovingly.

Jewel hugged Ashley closer to her as they began to watch the television, setting the bar mood for the rest of a nice lazy day.

Josh and Danny scooted closer and joined the cuddling.

Jewel then outstretched her wings and pulled her children closer to her.

Jewel was saddened at the thought of her mother but she felt much better now that she had her loving family around her.

Blu then held Jewel close to him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Jewel whispered before kissing Blu's cheek.

Blu only replied with a kiss on her head.

The family sat together for most of the morning enjoying each other's company.

**There we go guys! Sorry this is a day late. But it's here now and that's all that counts, better late than never. **


	47. Chapter 47: Flying Lessons

Chapter 47: Flying Lessons

**Hey guys! I want to thank jugalpratimdas for favoriting this story along with me. Thanks! **

**Other then that I've got nothing so lets get started! **

It was late morning in the town of Moose Lake.

Animals along with the humans of the town were coming out of their homes weather that be a large two story home, nest or hollow.

In Linda's home she was preparing to open her bookstore.

While this was occurring Blu and Jewel were sitting on the couch watching their children play.

The kids were playing tag and Danny was it, his siblings ran away laughing, Danny then ran toward Josh and tackled him, the tackle didn't hurt him but it could have.

"Danny, play nice." Jewel scolded.

"Sorry mommy." Danny said sadly as he stood back up.

"It's okay sweetie, just don't play so rough." Jewel smiled sweetly. "You could have hurt Josh."

Danny sighed in relief before he began to chase his siblings again.

As Jewel watched the amusing sight of the chicks running around laughing she began to think about something.

"Blu, don't you think it's about time we teach the kids to fly?" Jewel asked looking to her mate.

"Um… I don't know, that sounds kind of dangerous." Blu stuttered nervously.

He wasn't very keen on the idea about them flying just yet, what if they got hurt?

"Come on Blu, they're going to have to learn eventually." Jewel encouraged with an optimistic smile.

"Okay." Blu sighed, "I guess it is about time for them to fly. At least start their flying lessons."

"That's the spirit!" Jewel smiled, "Now come here."

Jewel then kissed Blu passionately, Blu wrapped his wings around her and held her close.

* * *

"Daddy what are we doing up here?" Josh asked.

The five birds stood on top of the cage.

"Kids, your mother and I think it's about time to teach you to fly." Blu informed.

"Yay!" The children cheered in unison.

"But why are we up here?" Danny asked.

"Well, you're going to need to jump off here." Blu answered.

The three children backed away nervously.

"Don't be scared kids, the couch is right there." Jewel said pointing it down to the couch, she then took flight and landed at onto the soft cushioning of the couch, "I'll be down here to help."

The kids each hoped that one of them would volunteer to go first.

Danny then came up with a plan.

"Josh, you should go first, you are the oldest." Danny stated.

"Yeah, you should go first." Ashley agreed.

Josh sighed and stepped forward.

"I... I guess I'll go." Josh said nervously.

"Great! Now don't be scared, you'll be okay." Blu smiled.

He lead Josh to the edge of the cage and looked down and gulped nervously, behind him his father encouraged him.

"Now as soon as you jump off flap your wings as hard as you can."

"O-okay daddy." Josh said nervously.

He clenched his eyes shut and jumped, following his father's advice he flapped his wings as hard as he could.

To his surprise he managed to flutter down onto the couch.

Once he landed with a soft 'oof' he looked back at his parents who both wore faces of excitement.

"Way to go son!" Bly smiled.

"I'm so proud of you Josh!" Jewel exclaimed running to Josh and hugged him.

"Okay, who's next?" Blu asked.

"I'll go." Ashley said with excitement and a small amount of fear in her voice.

"Okay sweetie." Blu smiled, "Now just do exactly like how Josh done."

"Okay daddy." Ashley smiled.

She stepped up, took a deep breath and jumped off.

She noticed that she had managed to flutter down just like Josh!

She landed and began to hop up and down excitedly.

She was also rewarded with a hug from her mother.

"Okay Danny, that only leaves you." Blu smiled looking to his youngest son.

Danny sighed nervously and stepped forward, he looked down to see his mother along with siblings looking up at him.

He spread his wings and as he looked down he began to feel kind of dizzy from the height.

He stepped back and looked to his father.

"Daddy I-I don't want to do this." Danny said in a shaking voice.

"If you don't want to its okay, we won't make you." Blu smiled laying his wing over his son.

"Your father's right sweetie, we were just like you when we first learned to fly." Jewel smiled as she flew up to them.

"We were lucky to start learning to fly before we were brought here. If not we may have never learned to fly." Blu smiled, "It's okay to be a bit of a late bloomer."

Danny began to feel tears streaming down his cheeks, he felt like a coward, his brother and sister were now overjoyed to start flying and he felt very left out and wanted to join them but he couldn't find the courage to try.

The family then sat together while enjoying a meal of blueberries, Danny wasn't paying much attention to his meal and was more focused on an argument that was occurring inside of his head.

_You're such a sissy Danny! Mommy and daddy said that it was okay! No its not! Birds are supposed to fly, mommy and daddy fly, they aren't scared of flying! You can do it Danny! You have to! _

"D-...daddy." Danny stuttered looking up to his father who sat next to him.

"Yeah Danny?" Blu asked.

"I... I want to do it." Danny said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Blu asked.

"Yeah, I want to do it." Danny said confidently.

* * *

Blu and Danny stood on top of the cage as they prepared for Danny to fly.

On the couch stood Jewel along with his siblings.

"You can do it honey." Jewel smiled.

"Take a deep breath and open your wings." Blu instructed.

Danny stepped up and gulped.

"Okay... I can do this." Danny said before taking a deep breath.

He then jumped off, fearing what would come he squeezed his eyes shut.

As he fell through the air he discovered that he was actually fluttering down.

He landed a little past Jewel who was looking through the air watching him go over her.

He landed on the couch and stood up with a large smile.

"I made it!" Danny exclaimed.

His brother and sister ran to him and began to congratulate him.

"Way to go Danny!" Josh exclaimed patting his little brother on the back.

"I knew you could do it Danny!" Ashley smiled.

Jewel then wrapped him in a hug just like his siblings.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie! You were nervous about doing it but you conquered your fear and done it!" Jewel smiled.

Blu then touched down with them and pated his back like Josh.

"I'm so proud of you son." Blu smiled. "We knew you could do it."

* * *

The sun was beginning to sit over the town, the family began to get ready for bed.

Blu was walking out of Josh, Danny and Ashley's nesting box when he heard Danny speaking up.

"Daddy, wait."

Blu turned around and before he could ask he felt Danny hug him tightly.

"Thanks daddy." Danny smiled.

Blu smiled as he wrapped his wings around his son.

"Don't mention it buddy, what are dads for?" Blu smiled.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too son." Blu replied. "Now lets get some sleep."

"Okay." Danny smiled.

"Goodnight Danny."

Goodnight daddy."

Blu's youngest son walked into the nesting box while Blu walked into the nesting box with Jewel.

Jewel was inside as he kissed her one last time for bed.

They laid down as he wrapped his wing her and closed his eyes.

After a few seconds of silence Blu heard a soft sniffling.

"Jewel, are okay?" Blu asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay, its just that... they're growing up so fast." Jewel gigged before wiping away a tear.

"I know... they do." Blu smiled.

"Sometimes I wish they would just all slow down." Jewel sighed, "It seems just like yesterday we were watching them hatch."

"Yeah... me too... sometimes." Blu chuckled.

The blue macaw couple fell asleep shortly after.

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say sorry for this one being a day late. I'm kind of sick again. I have a sore throat and really runny nose. **

**And I want to ask you guys something real quick. I'm thinking about bringing back my story 'Freedom Fighters'. If I do I will need OC submissions from people who would like their character in it. So would you guys like to see that?**


	48. Chapter 48: Eggs

Chapter 48: Eggs

Kelly's belly had began to grow much larger due to the eggs which were getting bigger and bigger inside of her.

Kelly had been more careful now since the eggs were quite fragile, she spent most of her time in the nest being cared for by her mate Jameson.

Kelly was now sitting in her nest while Jameson was out looking for food.

Kelly looked down at her pregnant belly and rubbed it softly.

"Don't worry kids, daddy will be back soon."

Kelly looked back up and looked out of the window of the barn as she waited for Jameson.

Soon Jameson returned carrying a meal of some worms and two strawberries.

"Bon appetit my beautiful Kelly." Jameson smiled walking over to her mate.

"Thanks Jamie." Kelly smiled.

She tried to stand on her own but she couldn't manage it, Jameson noticed this and picked up a worm along with one of the strawberries.

"Here you go honey." Jameson smiled.

"Thanks Jameson." Kelly smiled, "But really, you don't have to do all of this for me."

"Yes I do, you just need to relax and stay off your feet." Jameson smiled.

Kelly only rolled her eyes before beginning to eat the worm, once she finished she began to devour the strawberry.

"Could I at least stand up and stretch?" Kelly asked.

"Okay, just be really careful. Okay?" Jameson instructed.

"Okay, okay." Kelly rolled her eyes.

Jameson helped her stand and once she did she felt a small stomach cramp, she let out a small groan and as soon as she did Jameson became concerned.

"Are you okay?" Jameson asked.

"Yeah, its just that- ow!" Kelly cried laying a wing on her stomach. "Jameson... I think they're coming."

"Okay, okay, come on we uh, we need to get back to the nest." Jameson stuttered.

He quickly lead her to the nest and set her down.

"Okay sweetie, breathe."

Kelly began to take deep breaths over and over, surprisingly it did somewhat help.

"Great, you're doing great sweetie." Jameson smiled as he held out his wing for Kelly to take.

Kelly squeezed tightly as she continued to breathe.

"Jameson, it hurts." Kelly said.

"I know, I know, its got to hurt, it'll be over soon." Jameson smiled as he laid his against wing against her cheek.

She managed to form a weak smile as she pushed, tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Jameson raised his wing up and gently wiped the tears away, he then placed his beak against her's as they shared a passionate kiss.

Kelly kissed back even through the pain, as they separated she began to push once again until finally one appeared in the nest.

"You've only got one more, you can do it!" Jameson exclaimed.

Kelly hyperventilated and after a few seconds she made one large push and the final egg fell out.

"You did it Kelly! You laid the eggs!" Jameson smiled.

"I did?" Kelly said catching her breath.

"Yeah, you laid both of them and they're both perfect!" Jameson said before bending down and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Kelly began to laugh while sighing.

Jameson nuzzled his beak against her's lovingly.

"Well I guess I should keep the eggs warm." Kelly sighed.

"No, don't worry about I'll take care of them, just go to sleep." Jameson smiled.

"Thank you Jamie." Kelly smiled before yawning and rolling onto her side.

"Goodnight Kelly, sleep tight mommy." Jameson said playfully.

"Goodnight daddy." Kelly said in return.

Kelly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep while Jameson carefully sat onto the eggs.

"Goodnight kids, daddy loves you." Jameson whispered.

**Well it looks like Kelly and Jameson are one step closer to becoming parents.**

**P.S. ****Sorry this one is so short. **


	49. Chapter 49: Lovebirds

Chapter 49: Lovebirds.

**Hey guys, I have some great news, my first year of high school is over! And I aced i-... nailed i-... made it through.**

**I also want to say sorry that this chapter is pretty late, I've been kind of lazy since this was one of my first weeks of summer. I also recently got Homefront: the Revolution and it is very addicting. Oh! And I accidently deleted the file this chapter originally was on so I had to redo it and FFN bugged out so I lost a lot of progress I made on this one. And I rewrote this to make it a different storyline. So yeah... a little bit of technical difficulties and a little bit of procrastinating. **

**I would also like to thank Cats n' Cheese for following and favoriting me as well as this story. Oh yeah! Cats 'n Cheese has a profile now, go check her out!**

**I would also like to thank rish22 for following and adding this story to their favorites **

**One more thing, T8E. CR34TOR ****asked "Is it possible for this is almost gonna go like Love never Expected?" **

**I suppose that sometime in the future Danny and Josh will have to become Kentuckians and be mates with their sister, but I'll just make them about Carla, Bia and Tiago's ages. By the way I'm from Kentucky and no one that I have seen has done that, I just love that serotype! XD **

**Anyway lets get started.**

In the town of Moose Lake, Minnesota humans were beginning to awake to go to work.

Linda awoke and after getting ready she opened her bookstore, Amanda awoke as well and left to her work.

In Emily's home, she was getting prepared as well, she was ready but decided to check on Alex once again.

She looked into the living room and saw that he was still asleep on the couch, his head laying on one of the couch's pillows, next to him was Chloe, she bent her neck so she could manage to rest her head on his chest, his wing was wrapped around her as she cuddled with him.

She smiled at the cute sight before turning away and left the home.

She walked to her car, started it and pulled out to drive to her home.

Her father had moved away a few years ago leaving her to happily take care of the pet store.

He had moved a few hours away and opened another 'Feathered Friends' in that town, he even joked with her and said that perhaps someday his tiny pet store could become a large chain.

Once she made it to the pet store she was greeted by the barking of dogs, meowing of cats and the chirping and squawking of birds the moment she opened the door, after turning the sign to open she sat at the counter and was opened for business.

Meanwhile back at the house Chloe began to awake, she raised her head and looked down to Alex who was still asleep.

She smiled at herself when she came up with a little prank to pull on him to wake him up.

She raised her wing and began to shake the feather tips over his nostrils.

"Ah... ah... achew!" Alex awoke and sneezed.

Chloe then burst into laughter and this.

"Ha, ha very funny." Alex said sarcastically.

"Aw, come on Allie baby." Chloe giggled, she then pressed her wing against his cheek and with playful puppy dog eyes asked, "Forgive me?"

"I don't know." Alex said playing along with her, "I might need some persuasion... unless you don't want to, that's okay, I was just playing with you, I would never make you do something that you don't want to..." Alex was cut off by Chloe who placed her wing tip against his beak.

"I think I know what kind of persuasion you're looking for."

She then removed her wing only to replace it with her beak in a loving kiss.

Once the kiss ended Chloe began to giggle once again.

"You're so cute when you get nervous and start blabbering." Chloe giggled, she then nuzzled her cheek against his own.

They then hugged one another tightly, Chloe rested her neck on Alex's left shoulder and wrapped her neck around the back of his while resting her chin on his right shoulder.

They closed their eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet of the moment.

"I love you Chloe." Alex whispered breaking the silence.

"I love you too Alex." Chloe whispered in return.

Once they separated they were in an awkward silence.

"So... what do you want to do now?" Alex asked.

"I kind of have an idea."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well..." Chloe began, "I've always kind of wanted to take one of those things humans call showers."

"Really, you want to take a shower?" Alex chuckled.

"Yeah, I've heard a few humans talk about it, its like rain in a house right?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Alex answered.

"It sounds really relaxing, sometimes when it rains I'll just stand in it, it feels so good." Chloe smiled.

"Yeah, it does feel pretty good, I've took one before." Alex smiled.

When Alex was younger and when Emily was still in school Alex helped her with an art project, he had accidently knocked over a paint bottle it had poured all over him, Emily brought him into the bathroom and turned on the shower and it quickly washed it all way.

Chloe then took flight and flew into the bathroom, she looked around and found what she assumed was the shower.

She flew to it and looked at a small nob with red on one side and blue on the other.

"Alex, sweetie how does this thing work?" Chloe asked.

"You pull the little nob left or right, the warm water is left and the cold water is right." Alex answered in the living room.

"You can change the how hot or how cold the water is?" Chloe asked amazed.

She flew up and pulled nob to left and the water began shooting out of a nozzle on the wall.

She walked into the water and immediately felt the water tapping on her feathers.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm water passing through her feathers as it soaked them.

Chloe then opened her wings as she let the rain pass through the under of her wings.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment almost in a meditation state.

"Chloe, I just came in to make sure that you fig-..." Alex began as he stepped into the room but stopped when he saw her beautiful form in the shower.

She was beautiful, her feathers drenched in water and her eyes closed, she didn't see him, she looked as if she was an angel waiting to be lifted into the heavens.

He couldn't look away, her feathers shined in the light of the room.

She then opened her eyes and saw him, he quickly looked away and blushed uncontrollably.

"Oh hey Alex." Chloe smiled.

"Uh... uh, s-sorry, I just came in to see i-if um… if uh, if y-you…" Alex stuttered out.

Chloe only giggled more before asking with a smile.

"Want to come in here with me?"

She knew his cheeks would become red as tomatoes and she was correct.

Alex blushed controllably and began to stutter out.

"Uh… um… a…, I-I… um… uh..." Alex mumbled.

She then held out her wing which was dripping with water.

"Well?"

Alex nervously took her wing as she lead him into the shower.

He was immediately hit with tiny water drops all over.

He felt his feathers becoming soaked in water.

"So what do we do in this?" Alex asked.

"Just relax, close your eyes and enjoy the warm water." Chloe smiled.

She was slightly surprised, he had taken a shower before but he didn't know how to relax in one?

Alex obeyed and closed his eyes as well as opening his wings like her, the warm water felt amazing as it passed through his feathers and soon began to touch his skin underneath.

"Its been a long time since I've took one of these." Alex sighed, "I might taking them more often."

"Am I gonna be in it with you?" Chloe asked playfully.

"Uh, um, I-I guess if you want to." Alex said nervously, "I don't mind."

Chloe giggled before placing another kiss on his cheek.

"You're so cute when you get nervous." Chloe smiled.

When they finished they turned off the shower and began to dry off from a towel that was on a nearby rack.

Once Chloe dried off she passed the towel to Alex, when he finished his feathers were all fluffed up making him look like a blue and gold marshmallow.

Chloe burst into laughter at the sight, Alex only sighed as he flattened his feathers.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Alex asked.

"Hmmm…" Chloe hummed, she hadn't thought about that.

"I have an idea, i-if you want to that is. If you don't then it's okay." Alex began to ramble once again.

"Okay what is it?" Chloe inquired.

"We could go for a fly around town." Alex suggested.

"Sure, that sounds fun." Chloe smiled.

They flew to the window and opened it, Alex then stepped aside and said with a smile.

"Ladies first."

Chloe was touched by his polite action, she decided to repay him with another kiss on the cheek.

She then flew out of the window and hovered in the hot summer air, waiting for Alex to join her, after taking flight he joined and they began to enjoy the warm and sunny day.

A few minutes later they reached the statue of the founding father of their town.

Alex began to have flashbacks to the many times he and his friends used that statue as a meeting point.

It was also the place where he had first meet the love of his life.

"Hey Chloe, remember when your sister first introduced you to us here?" Alex asked.

"Oh yeah!" Chloe smiled, it was such a long time ago.

* * *

**_(This takes place right after the flashback to when Lucas first met Alice from chapter 10.)_**

_Alex was following their new friend Alice along with Lucas and Tony. _

_They flew to the statue and landed on it, Lucas then asked Alice, "So why are we here again?"_

_"My sister is supposed to meet us at this old rock dude at sundown." Alice answered._

_Shortly after they saw another goose that began to land at the statue _

_"Hey sis!" The other goose smiled._

_"Hey Chlo." Alice said using her nickname, "These are my new friends, Lucas, Tony and Alex." _

_Alex was amazed, the girl was actually quiet beautiful. _

_"H-hi." Alex smiled sheepishly._

* * *

"Even back then I thought you were pretty cute." Alex smiled, "But I just kind forgot about that, after that talk we had at the pond I felt it come back."

"Oh Alex." Chloe smiled.

She wrapped her wings around him and lifted him up into the air in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry I never liked you like that way back then." Chloe said slightly.

"Its okay, I've got to say that if someone told me that I would be dating you I would think they were crazy that I would ever have a chance with you." Alex smiled.

"You're sweetest bird I know Alex." Chloe smiled.

Alex wrapped his wing around her as she scooted closer to him before wrapping her wing around him as they sat on the statue.

"I love you Chloe."

"I love you too my little Alex."

The couple sat together for a few minutes until they began to feel hot.

"Chloe, sweetie, are you hot too?" Alex asked.

"Yeah a little, want to go somewhere cool?" Chloe asked.

"Where would that be?"

"The pond, maybe we go for a dip?" Chloe said playfully.

The two lovebirds flew away to the pond and began to wad into the cool water.

"This feels so good." Chloe sighed before splashing Alex with the water.

"Hey!" Alex laughed, "You're going to pay for that!"

"Oh yeah?" Chloe smirked.

"Yep." Alex then splashed her and the two birds soon got into an intense splash fight.

Sometime later the sun began to set over the town, Alex and Chloe sat in a tree as they watched the bright yellow of the sun soon begin to fad away to a dim orange.

They flew back home and began to relax on the couch, they soon fell asleep, exhausted from the fun day they had.

About an hour later the door clicked open and Emily entered, she sat her purse on the kitchen table and walked up the stairs to the second story and walked into the living room.

"Hey lovebirds I'm..." Emily began but stopped when she saw the two sleeping on the couch again, she then thought out loud, "Did those two even get up?"

**Wow!... Just wow! This chapter was horrible! It was all over the place, sorry about this guys, ****I'll try to make the next chapters a bit better.**

**Once again sorry this one is so late.**

**I have one more thing to say, next chapter may be a little late again, I'm going on vacation to Orlando, Florida so I might not have much time to work on it.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this horrible and messy chapter.**


	50. Chapter 50: Owlets

Chapter 50: Owlets

**Hey guys, didn't get many reviews last chapter, but that's okay, maybe more this time.**

**I would like to thank Alexriolover95 and RIO2lover100 for being the only ones who reviewed the last chapter.**

**I would also like to thank ****Brooke Vengence who followed and favorited this story. **

**Now lets get started!**

Jameson and Kelly could barely contain their excitement since the day the eggs would hatch was getting closer and closer.

They spent most of their days in the barn close to the eggs, they would trade shifts each day to sit on the eggs.

On this day Jameson was sitting on the eggs while Kelly was looking for the food.

Kelly flew in through the barn's window and in her talons were three earthworms and two blackberries that they would eat after words.

"Here you go Jamie." Kelly smiled before sitting the meal down kissing his cheek.

"Thanks honey." Jameson smiled before leaning over to her and sharing a beak to beak kiss with her.

"Here let me sit on the eggs for a little while." Kelly smiled.

"No, no, I'm okay." Jameson smiled.

"Okay." Kelly smirked rolling her eyes.

Suddenly Jameson's eyes widened and he quickly stood up.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"I felt a tap on one of the eggs!" Jameson exclaimed.

"Are you sure? I mean it could be…"

"I'm positive."

The couple stood next to the nest and suddenly a small tap came from the egg.

Kelly gasped before looking to Jameson.

"See."

Kelly stared at the eggs waiting for it to happen again and then…

_Tap, tap, tap _

Jameson and Kelly felt as if they would explode with excitement.

The egg began to then rock back and forth and then a small crack appeared.

Soon the tapping came from the other egg.

A small piece of the first shell fell off to reveal black feathers underneath.

Jameson wrapped his wing around Kelly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

And finally the first egg shattered to reveal a small male owlet with white spots like his mother and black feathers like his father.

He looked around the new large world confused, he turned around and looked to his new parents, his ocean blue eyes brighten and he lifted his wings up into the air and chirped wanting his parents to pick him up.

Kelly felt tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks, she then bent down and picked up the tiny owlet.

The young chick nuzzled his head against his mother's chest lovingly.

"He's so beautiful." Kelly whispered as she felt the young owl nuzzling into her chin.

Soon the other egg began to crack and finally it shattered to reveal another male who looked much the same except his eyes were hazel brown.

"We have two little boys!" Jameson exclaimed before picking up the other son.

The other boy nuzzled against him the same way.

"What should we name them?" Kelly asked placing a kiss on the first son's forehead.

"Hmm…" Jameson hummed as he thought, "Maybe something with a 'J'. John? No. Jason? No. Jack? That's it! Jackson!"

"Jackon?" Kelly smiled, "I like it."

"Okay, Jackson it is then." Jameson smiled as he placed a kiss on Jackson's head who was still cuddling in his mother's feathery embrace.

"What about the other one?" Kelly asked.

"You can name him, it wouldn't be fair otherwise." Jameson stated.

"Thanks honey." Kelly smiled, "How about... Benjamin?"

"That's a great name!" Jameson exclaimed.

Kelly along with Jameson sat the two owlets into the nest, they looked up at them and opened their beaks.

"They must be hungry." Kelly smiled.

She picked up one of the worms and took a bite, after chewing it up a bit she lend down to the hatchlings.

She opened her beak and dropped the food into their beaks.

"Eat up sweeties." Kelly smiled.

The chicks happily ate the chewed up food and after a few more times they filled their stomachs.

Jameson and Kelly sat down in the nest next to the hatchlings and as Jameson picked up his new sons Kelly felt a small light turn on inside her mind.

"Jamie, we should show the others, I'll go get them." Kelly stated.

"Okay, I'll stay here with Jackson and Ben." Jameson smiled.

The couple shared another kiss on the beak, before she left, Kelly placed a kiss on Jackson and Benjamin's cheeks, Kelly then flew out of the window.

Jackson lifted his wings and chirped sadly that his mother was gone.

"Don't worry buddy, mommy will be back in a little bit, she's going to get your aunts and uncles and you'll get to meet your cousins." Jameson smiled rocking Jackson before placing a kiss on his head.

* * *

Kelly flew to Linda's apartment, she looked inside and saw Blu and Jewel watching their children play.

She quickly tapped on the glass of the window, Jewel and Blu looked up to see her.

Jewel smiled as she flew to the window and opened it.

"Hey Kelly, how's it go-..." Jewel greeted but before she could finish Kelly spoke.

"The eggs hatched!"

"Really!?" Jewel exclaimed.

"Yes! Come on, we want to show you them."

After a fast flight to Tony and Sydney's, Lucas and Alice's and Alex and Chloe's homes they were back at the barn.

They flew into it and to a second floor of the barn where the owl's nest was located.

They then saw Jameson rocking the two owlets in his wings.

As the birds got closer they smiled at how cute the babies appeared.

"They're so adorable!" Jewel smiled.

The birds picked up the chicks and began to play with them.

"They look so much like you Jameson!" Alice smiled.

Kelly sat in the next to Jameson and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Congrats buddy!" Tony smiled as he flew to Jameson and gave him a friendly punch to the shoulder.

"What are their names?" Blu asked.

"The one Jewel is holding is Jackson and the one Alice is holding is Benjamin." Jameson stated.

"Hi Benjamin, I'm your aunt Alice." Alice smiled looking down to the small owl.

"And I'm your cousin Ruby." Ruby smiled.

"We're your cousins Josh, Ashly and Danny." Ashley smiled.

They spent a little bit more of the day playing with the hatchlings and soon the sun began to set, the other birds left leaving Jameson and Kelly alone with their sons.

Jameson and Kelly were sitting with their chicks in there wings, Jameson held Benjamin in his wings while Kelly held Jackson, the two young boys began to become tired and their eyes were beginning to get heavy.

"They're so beautiful Jamie." Kelly whispered trying to avoid scaring the chicks.

The little ones then yawned and closed their eyes.

"You two must be really sleepy." Kelly giggled at their cuteness.

She softly sat the chicks into the nest, the chicks smiled with their eyes closed and soon began to snore softly.

Kelly smiled as she placed another kiss onto their heads.

Kelly then sat with Jameson and nuzzled her cheek against his.

"I can't believe we're finally parents Jameson." Kelly sighed happily.

"I know, its amazing." Jameson sighed in return.

"I love you so much Jamie."

"I love you too Kelly."

The owls soon fell asleep next to their new children and held them closely as the new family slept together from their first day as parents.

**Congratulations Jameson and Kelly! I told you this chapter might be a little late because of my vacation.**

**I hope you all enjoyed.**


	51. Chapter 51: Father's Day

Chapter 51: Father's Day

**Happy Father's Day everybody!**

**Before we start I would like to thank a few people.**

**First is Chappy Does Gaming who followed this story and added it to their favorites.**

**Next I would like to thank ID Code-007 for following me and adding me to their favorites and doing the same to my story! Thanks guys!**

**Enough of that, so lets get started!**

In the town of Moose Lake, Minnesota Father's Day had arrived, fathers human and animal were spending the day with their families.

In Amanda's home Lucas was still sleeping soundly on the couch, he finally opened his eyes and groaned as he stood up.

He stretched his wings out and groaned once again.

"Good morning hone-..." Lucas began but stopped when he saw that Alice was gone.

"I'm in here sweetie." Alice called from the kitchen.

Lucas spread his wings and took flight, he turned around and flew to the direction of the kitchen to see...

"Happy Father's Day!" Ruby, Alice and Amanda exclaimed.

On the kitchen counter sat a chocolate cupcake with white frosting, in front of it was a small piece of paper that read 'Happy Father's Day' even though Lucas couldn't read.

Lucas gasped and began to chuckle.

"Oh, thank you guys so much. You didn't have to do this." Lucas smiled.

"Of course we did! You're the best day ever!" Ruby smiled as she hugged her father.

Alice joined the hug and whispered into Lucas' ear.

"Happy Father's Day sweetie."

"You know I won't be able to eat all this, you two want some?" Lucas asked.

"Sure!" Ruby smiled.

The family began to enjoy the cupcake.

* * *

In Linda's apartment Blu was still asleep while Jewel and her children were awake.

Jewel looked into the nesting box and before covering her beak with her wing trying to hold back giggles, she then looked to her three children with the same expressions.

"Okay kids, your dad is still asleep." Jewel smiled.

The kids nodded and tipped-toed into the nest, they then dogged piled onto their father.

"Ahhh! What happened?!" Blu screamed.

The kids burst into laughter.

"Got you daddy!" Danny laughed.

"Yeah, you got me, but I've got you now!" Blu laughed as he picked up his three kids in his wings.

They laughed all together as Blu stood up and walked to Jewel who was giggling in the entrance.

"Liked the surprise?" Jewel giggled.

"Loved it." Blu smiled.

Blu and Jewel shared a passionate kiss before walking out of the nest and they then all flew to the couch to watch morning cartoons for the kids.

"We should go tell our dads happy Father's Day." Jewel reminded.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Blu remembered.

The two lovebirds flew to Linda's computer and Linda connected them to Skype.

They called the aviary and Tulio brought their dads to the computer.

"Hi daddy!" Jewel smiled.

"Hello sweetheart." Eduardo smiled.

"Hey dad." Blu smiled.

"It's great to see you again my son." Antonio smiled.

"Happy Father's Day, daddy." Jewel smiled.

"Oh thank you sweetheart!" Eduardo smiled.

"You too dad." Blu smiled.

"Thanks son, I'm glad you didn't forget." Antonio smiled.

"I almost did but Jewel reminded me, sorry."

"Don't worry, I forget things to sometimes but your mother always reminds me." Antonio laughed.

The four birds began to chuckle before moving back to conversations.

* * *

Lastly in the barn that Jameson, Kelly and now their two sons called home Jameson was sitting against the wood of the barn.

He held Benjamin was in his wings as his son giggled and lifted his wings in the air, Jameson smiled and held out his pointing feather to which his son grabbed onto it.

Jameson smiled at his son and whispered softly to him.

"I'm always going to be here for you, I promise... I'm never going to see you any different because you don't eat meat... not like my dad." Jameson said and drifted off to a flashback.

* * *

_It was winter in Quebec, Canada, in a large tree hollow there were three black owls, a father, mother and Jameson_

_Jameson was much younger, he lived with his mother and father._

_Today Jameson was going with his father to find food._

_His father was next to his son and were ready to hunt._

_"Are you ready son?" His father asked._

_"Yep. Lets go." Jameson smiled._

_The father kissed his mother before she said with a smile._

_"Be careful you two."_

_"Of course dear." He smiled as they shared another kiss._

_They flew out of the hollow and into the woods which were covered buy snow._

_"So what are we looking for?" Jameson asked._

_"Food." His father said plainly._

_His father's eyes scanned the area and then paused as he looked to the ground with his incredibly sharp eyesight, a small mouse was crawling across the ground._

_"Follow me, but be quiet." His father said to which Jameson nodded._

_They dived down and before the mouse could react he was in Jameson's father's sharp talons._

_"Well, well, well, where are you going?" His father asked._

_"Please don't hurt me!" The young mouse cried._

_"Dad, what are you doing?!" Jameson gasped._

_"This is the food." His father answered. _

_He raised his talon up in the air and began to lower the mouse into his beak._

_Jameson reacted fast and rammed his father to which he dropped the mouse onto the ground._

_"Run!" Jameson shouted to the confused mouse._

_The mouse ran away and into the thick bushes nearby._

_"What are you doing?!" Jameson's father shouted, "You let our meal get away!" _

_"That's not my meal! I'm not going to eat another animal." Jameson said angrily._

_"You've already ate one, plenty actually." His father answered._

_Jameson felt as if he would vomit, he felt that he needed to shout just to release his anger and disgust._

_"I'm not never going to eat those again, its sick." Jameson stated, it was all he could think of saying._

_"Fine then, more for us, now get home so I can do some hunting." His father said._

_"No, as long as your here I'm not leaving." Jameson said determined, he knew that when he left his father would hunt again._

_He sighed and in a moment they were flying back to the hollow._

_Once they landed at the hollow they were greeted by Jameson's mother._

_"Hi sweetie, how was your first day hunting?" She asked to which Jameson just ignored her and walked straight to his own room._

_"What's wrong with him?" His mother asked._

_"Our son, doesn't want to eat meat anymore! Where on earth did we go wrong?" Jameson heard his father whisper to his mother._

_"He doesn't like meat? But he's ate it before." She inquired surpriesed ._

_"I know, but as soon as he saw me try to eat a mouse he stopped me!" _

_"What should we do?" _

_Jameson listened to the long conversation until finally they went to sleep._

_When Jameson was sure that they were asleep he stood up from his nest, he walked out of his room and into the main hollow and walked to the exit of the hollow, he looked back once more to his sleeping parents and then took flight out of the hollow and into the snow covered night._

_He flew through the sky and out of the area._

_The next morning he was beginning to get hungry, he thought about what to eat and he felt sick once again due to the thought of eating another animal, he then remembered something, he had seen many animals eat plants and insects._

_His eyes scanned around the area and soon found what looked to be a bush of berries._

_"That looks like food." Jameson said to himself._

_He walked to the bush and picked up berry in his talon._

_He nervously dropped the small berry in his beak and chewed it, he was pleasantly surprised at the delicious sweet taste._

_He quickly took another berry and another and another._

_"This is great!" Jameson exclaimed._

_As the days went on Jameson began to devour more and more types of fruits and soon insects. _

_As the weeks passed he soon left Canada and entered the United States, shortly after words he found Blu, Jewel and the others._

* * *

"And a little while later I met mommy." Jameson finished his story.

Meanwhile Kelly was asleep with Jackson in her wings as he slept peacefully.

Kelly eventfully groaned as she opened her eyes and left the small chick to enjoy his sleep.

"Morning sweetheart." Jameson smiled.

"Hey Jamie." Kelly smiled.

The two owls shared a kiss before Kelly sat down next to him.

"What have you two boys been up to?" Kelly asked placing a kiss on Benjamin's forehead.

"Oh just telling him some stories from when I was a chick." Jameson said.

"Well come on lets take a nap for a little while, you should have a nice and relaxing first Father's Day." Kelly said leading the two males to the nest along with her.

Jameson wrapped his wing around Kelly and held her close along with their two children.

"Goodnight Jameson, happy Father's Day." Kelly whispered.

"Thanks honey, goodnight." Jameson whispered in return.

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	52. Chapter 52: The Story

Chapter 52: The Story

**Hey guys, I have a quick thing to say, if you've read Rio: Horror Shorts then you've already seen this, I've started a new Youtube channel, its called Zach Rio Fan, I posted my first video which is just about thirty seconds long and its just a guy making a joke about Rio. **

**I would like thank ****Alexriolover95 for suggesting this chapter.**

**I would also like to thank SHOCKWAVE123 and RIOMERCENARIE115 for following this story and adding it story to their favorites. **

It was a rainy day in the town of Moose Lake, humans and animals alike were staying inside of their homes to stay dry and comfortable.

In Linda's bookstore, Linda along with Blu and Jewel where organizing and keeping stock on the books, upstairs, Josh, Danny and Ashley were sitting at the window looking outside at the rain tapping against the window, since it was rainy today they had nothing to do and they were incredibly board.

"I... am... so... board." Danny sighed.

"Yep." Josh sighed.

"Same." Ashley sighed.

"What should we do?" Danny asked.

"TV?" Ashley suggested.

"Great idea!" Josh exclaimed.

The three kids flew to couch and pressed the on/off button on the remote control.

The television clicked on and a golf tournament appeared, there was a man holding a golf club standing next to a hole.

"Okay, there he is, preparing to take his shot... and he takes the shot, that was an amazing shot." A narrator spoke softly.

"Oh come on TV! Don't fail me, you never have before, don't do it now!" Danny cried to the television.

Josh changed the channel and this time it was a cartoon meant for young girls, it was inside of a house and the entire house was filled with pink.

"Ahh! To much pink!" Danny gaged looking away from the screen.

After a few more channels they gave up on the television.

"So now what do we do?" Ashley asked.

"Maybe dad knows something we can do?" Josh suggested.

"Good idea! Lets go see." Danny smiled.

The three children flew downstairs and to the bookstore, Linda was standing as she looked down to a clipboard, Blu and Jewel were organizing the books to genres.

"Hey dad, can you do something with us? We're really board." Josh explained.

"Kids... you see... I'm kind of busy right now." Blu said nervously, he never like to say no to his kids.

"Please!" His kids begged in unison.

"Okay, okay. Just give me a few minutes." Blu sighed, "Just go upstairs and I'll be there in a second."

The three kids flew upstairs while Blu and Jewel finished up, theythen flew upstairs to the living room and to the couch.

"Okay, so what do you kids want to do?" Blu asked.

"We have no idea, we were hoping you had an idea." Josh explained.

"I think I have one, wait one second." Blu said, he flew into another room and returned with a book in his talons.

"When you kids were born I decided to write a short story for you."

The kids grew excited and got comfortable.

Blu opened the book and cleared his throat.

Jewel was also excited, she had remembered when Blu wrote the story, they had yet to show the kids.

"Once upon a time there was a kingdom in a far away land..." Blu began.

* * *

_The king to this kingdom was a blue macaw named Blu, beside him was his lovely wife and queen Jewel, with them were their princes and princess Josh, Danny and Ashley. _

_The royal family was loved by all in the kingdom, the king and queen helped all those who needed it, they were by far one of the most generous in the kingdom's history._

_Today prince Josh and prince Danny were riding on their horses through the town, every bird that they passed bowed before them, the two brothers only thanked them and told them to rise._

_They rode to the gates of the castle which opened and allowed them to enter,they brought their horses into a stable and then entered their parent's throne room, where as usual they were sitting on their thrones wearing their crowns._

_"Hey mom, hey dad." Josh smiled._

_"Hey boys, what have you two been doing?" Blu smiled._

_"Great, we've just been riding through town." _

_"Have you seen your sister?" Jewel asked._

_"No, I thought she was here." Josh spoke._

_But the greeting was cut when a solider ran into the throne room._

_"Your majesties, there's something coming!" The solider shouted before beginning to catch his breath._

_"What is it?" Blu asked._

_"Its... its a dragon!" The soldier explained. _

_Blu and Jewel quickly ran outside and saw a large dragon land on the ground, the birds of the town stayed a safe distance away amazed by the sight._

_The dragon smiled a large toothy grin and held in one of it's large talon princess Ashley._

_"Ashley!" Blu shouted._

_"Dad, help me!" Ashley cried._

_"Let her go!" Josh shouted._

_"Oh a brave little one aren't you?" The dragon chuckled._

_"What do you want?" Blu asked angrily._

_"I want your kingdom under my control, you will have a week to make your decision, and if you ever want to see your little princess alive you will surrender your kingdom." The dragon smiled, "Come to my castle for her." _

_The dragon then took flight once again and left the family standing in shock._

* * *

The kids were on their edge of their seats at the story.

"And so that night the two princes snuck out to find the dragon and their sister only leaving a note." Blu read on.

* * *

_Prince Josh and Danny walked into the large abandoned castle which the dragon called home. _

_In one large room there was a cage which held their sister, the cage hung by a chain to the celling and in the middle on the room the large dragon was sitting with a large grin. _

_"You must be joking." The dragon laughed, "All the soldiers they have and they send me two boys." _

_"Give us back our sister." Josh spoke gripping his sword tighter with anger. _

_"You want her, come and get her." The dragon smiled evilly._

_The dragon then breathed fire down onto the brothers who quickly dodged it._

_They hid behind two large pillars as the fire passed by them only a few inches away, the heat was unbearable!_

_"What do we do?" Danny asked._

_"I think I have an idea, I'll distract it and you take it out from the back." Josh instructed._

_Danny nodded and Josh began to run past pillars as the dragon continued to breath it fire upon him, luckily he was fast enough to beat the flames, Danny ran behind the massive beast and pulled a bow from his back, he aimed an arrow and fired, hitting the dragon's thick skin._

* * *

"And so after an intense battle the two young princes managed to kill the dragon." Blu spoke, "The princes freed Ashley and brought her back with them to the castle."

* * *

_Josh, Danny and Ashley road to the front of the castle, the guards were dumbstruck to see the young royalties._

_As the drawbridge came down the three children made it over the bridge they saw their parents run to them._

_"Josh, Danny, Ashley!" Blu exclaimed as he ran to them._

_"Thank goodness that nothing happened to you." Jewel cried as she hugged them._

_"Josh, Danny? Did you rescue her?" Blu asked dumbfounded that his two sons could slay the most fierce monster in all of the kingdom._

_"Yes." Josh smiled._

_"You're didn't only save your sister but you saved many more from that dragon." Blu smiled as he hugged his three children._

* * *

"And so with the dragon defeated and the princess safe the royal family along with the whole kingdom lived happily ever after." Blu finished the story.

Josh, Danny and Ashley were amazed that their dad could make such an amazing story.

"Wow Blu, you're a great writer." Jewel smiled wrapping her wing around Blu and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"That was awesome! I got to fight a dragon!" Danny exclaimed.

"Now kids, we have to help your aunt Linda with the bookstore." Blu said before flying back down stairs with Jewel.

"That was awesome!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah, we got to fight a dragon!" Josh smiled.

"So now what should we do?" Ashley asked.

Josh and Danny began to think and their excitement began to drift away, back into their board state.

"Hmm... I don't know." Danny said and soon fell back against the cushioned couch and sighed once again, "I... am... so... board." Danny sighed.

**Wow, right back to where they started! But don't worry, they'll come up with something to do and it might involve that story.**

**Once again thank you Alexriolover95 for suggesting this chapter. **


	53. Chapter 53: Living the Story

Chapter 53: Living the Story

**Hey guys, a few quick things, first I'm back in school, so updates might take longer or quicker I'm not sure which way it'll go. **

**I would like to mention a suggestion for a chapter that T8E. CR34TOR wrote in the reviews.**

**"New Suggestion: I've seen the ghostbusters, so imagine if the kids watched the original film, and they start hearing weird things going on in their house, and so they think it's a ghost, and they think they can stop it by acting like Ghosterbusters.**

**And** **another suggestion by Bumblebeefan25.**

**"You could maybe do one where the kids go on YouTube and "accidentally" stumble upon Bigfoot and Ghosts videos and they become interested in the topic."**

**I'm planning on making two chapters for this story later on, one is Josh and Danny come across some guys doing something dumb (pretty much 70% of YouTube) and they try it.**

**The other is about the kids meeting up with a new friend and they plan on going ghost hunting at an abandoned house and he may or may not be a certain Green Cheek Conure.**

**Once again I would like to thank Alexriolover95 for suggesting this story. **

An hour has passed since Blu read the story to Josh, Ashley and Danny about them fighting dragon and saving Ashley.

Now that the story was finished and Blu along with Jewel were back down stairs, still helping Linda with the bookstore.

"So... what now?" Josh asked.

"No idea." Ashley groaned.

The three siblings sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Danny felt the small light in his head flick on at an amazing idea.

"Hey, I've got an amazing idea! You know that story dad read to us, we could make a game out of it!"

"A game?" Ashely asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, one of us could be the dragon and one can be the one to save the princess." Danny explained.

"So which one of us will be the dragon?" Josh asked cupping his chin in his wing.

"Oh! Oh! Me! Me!" Danny shouted as he waved his wing in the air.

"Okay, Danny you can be the dragon." Josh shrugged.

"Yes!" Danny shouted.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Ashley asked.

"I have an idea." Josh smiled.

* * *

_Prince Josh slowly crept into the dragon's lair (the living room) to see the dragon standing with a large toothy smile, next to him, in a cage was Ashley._

_"Hello Prince Josh." The dragon smiled._

_"Give me back my sister." Josh said angrily._

_The dragon burst into laughter before replying, "I'm afraid its not going to be that easy." _

_"Then I'll have to kill you." Josh said as he pulled out his sword, (a toothpick)._

_"Then try to if you can." The dragon smiled._

_Josh ran toward the dragon, the dragon spread his wings and flew into the air, he hovered in midair and opened his mouth before breathing fire down upon the heroic young prince._

_Josh ran as fast as he could but could still feel the heat on his back, he ran until he hid behind a large stone pillar (the living room recliner) and waited for the dragon to take a breath, that was his chance to strike. _

_He then felt the heat stop and the loud 'fwoosh' sound go silent._

_He got out of hiding and faced the dragon._

_Josh and the dragon faced each other down for what seemed like hours, they then ran toward one another. _

_The dragon flew into the air and landed behind Josh._

_The dragon flew onto a large platform and blew another large cloud of fire down upon Josh, he again managed to dodged it and pulled out a bow and arrow (he positioned his wings to look as if he was holding a bow and arrow) and released it._

_The arrow flew through the air and hit the dragon in the chest._

_The dragon covered its chest and fell back._

* * *

As Danny fell back in fake death he fell against a small glass vase, the vase then fell off the small table and came crashing to the ground before shattering into small pieces.

"Oh no." Josh face palmed.

In a moment they heard a flapping noise, their parents appeared in the stair case with angered faces.

"What did you two do?" Jewel asked.

"Nothing! We were playing and Danny bumped into that vase and it broke a-and..." Josh explained.

"Oh yeah, turn it all on me!" Danny said angrily.

"Break it up both of you!" Blu bursted in, breaking up the argument.

"You're all there grounded for a week." Jewel informed the three kids.

"Aw come on!" The kids said in unison.

"But I was just sitting up here, I was supposed to be the princess a-and I was being saved and…" Ashley tried to defend.

"It doesn't matter, you're all grounded now sit down on the couch and don't break anything else." Blu stated.

The there children sighed before flying onto the couch.

"Way to go Danny." Josh grumbled.

"Me? What did I do, you were the one who shot the arrow!" Danny defended.

"It was imaginary, you could have used your 'big dragon wings' to fly out of the way." Josh argued.

Ashley just groaned and turned on the TV and tried to entertain herself in her and her brother's punishment, she groaned as she heard the argument continue between the two boys.

**Welp! They tried to have fun but of course something goes wrong. **

**Sorry if this ones kind of short, I didn't know how I could stretch this out any further. **


	54. Chapter 54: Don't Try it at Home

Chapter 54: Don't Try it at Home

**I got this idea while watching YouTube channels like Good Mythical Morning, WheresMyChallenge and TGFbro who have all done some kind of pepper eating challenge.**

It was a warm day in the small town of Moose Lake.

Ashley spent the day with her cousin Ruby, they were spending the day outside having fun while Josh and Danny on the other wing were spending the day inside watching internet videos on Linda's computer.

The video they were currently was a video titled 'epic fails'.

They watched as a person was on a skateboard about to do some type of dangerous trick, the person pushed himself off and began to trick but failed and crashed.

"Ah! It's sideways!" Josh cringed not being able to look away.

"Change the video! Change the video!" Danny shouted.

Josh used his talon to hold the mouse and quickly moved the cursor across the screen and clicked on another video.

The next video was two men who were sitting at a table, they watched as the two men began to each eat a, what looked be, very spicy pepper.

The men groaned in pain as they felt the spicy pepper sting their tongue.

Josh and Danny laughed as they watched the video, as the video ended the brothers came up with a "brilliant" idea.

They would try a pepper and see if they could withstand the challenge, but where would they find it?

"Where are we gonna find a spicy pepper, I know Linda doesn't like spicy stuff." Josh asked.

"Yeah... wait! What about Amanda, didn't she invite Linda over when she had tacos?" Danny spoke up.

"Yeah, so?" Josh questioned.

"People put hot sauce on tacos right?" Danny answered.

"Oh yeah, but how can we be sure?" Josh inquired.

"Ruby is hanging out with Ashley so we can ask her." Danny explained.

The brothers left Linda's apartment and began flying around to find the two girls.

Luckily they didn't have to search long, at the bank of the small pond, next to Linda's home sat Ruby and her cousin Ashley who were relaxing, enjoying the warm sun.

Ruby noticed her cousins and greeted them with a smile.

"Hey guys." Ruby smiled.

"Hey Ruby, do you know if Amanda has any hot sauce?" Danny asked.

"Uh… what?" Ruby asked confused.

"We want to eat something spicy so we want to get hot sauce." Danny explained.

"Um… I think Amanda has some kind of hot sauce." Ruby stated.

Ruby then lead her male cousins to Amanda's home, Ashley followed behind annoyed that her brothers had ruined their 'girls day'.

They entered Amanda's house through an opened window that she had left open for Lucas, Alice and Ruby to enter and leave as they pleased.

They entered and flew into the kitchen.

"Okay, where did she put that bottle?" Ruby thought out loud.

She flew to a cabinet and opened it, inside was a bottle.

She took it in her talons and flew back to the kitchen counter where Josh, Ashley and Danny were waiting.

"Okay, here it is." Ruby said as she hovered above the table and slowly sat the bottle down.

Josh and Danny looked at it and saw it's label which read in red letters "Dragon's Breath" behind the letters was a red dragon blowing fire onto a pepper.

"Woah." The brothers said in awe.

"Thanks Ruby!" Danny smiled as Josh picked up the bottle and flew back to Linda's apartment.

They got inside and flew to Linda's kitchen.

They then picked up two spoons from a drawer, they dipped the spoons into the red liquid and pulled them back out.

"Okay, three… two… one." Josh counted down.

They then, in unison took a sip from the spoon.

They held in their beak and let it sit on their tongues.

"Hmm… wasn't as bad as I thought." Josh spoke.

"I know, it's not even that spicy." Danny agreed.

_12 seconds later…_

"Ah!" Josh screamed, "It's so hot!"

"Why would anybody put this on food?!" Danny cried.

He began to look around for some kind of help to cool his mouth, then it hit him, the sink!

Danny shot like a rocket across the room and to the sink, he turned on the water and held out his tongue.

Josh saw this and joined him.

"Get out of the way!" Josh shouted as he held his tongue out as the water ran down his tongue.

Danny then saw the freezer next to the fridge, the thought of nice ice cold ice cream entered his mind.

He flew to it and with all the force he muster opened the freezer, he saw his chocolate and vanilla salvation, he picked it up and flew to the counter.

He didn't even care for a spoon, he dunked his head into the cool and tasty treat.

Josh quickly joined him and put his head into the ice cream as well.

After a few minutes the pain on their tongues disappeared.

"Oh my gosh… what is wrong with those people who use this stuff?!" Danny sighed relieved that the hotness had left.

"I know." Josh sighed.

"What if someone pranked somebody with it, like maybe putting it in a drink." Danny hinted.

Josh looked up and once he saw his brother's devilish smile he knew what he was hinting at.

* * *

Blu flew into the kitchen for a cup of hot chocolate, he opened the cabinet and pulled out a coffee mug with his talon which he sat on the counter.

He then poured hot water into the mug, he sat the cup down and flew to find the coco mix.

Josh and Danny snuck into the room and added a few drops to the water, they heard their father's wings flapping and quickly hid in the other room.

Blu opened the packet of coco mix and poured the powder into the mug and stirred it, he then dropped six marshmallows which was the "perfect marshmallow to coco ratio".

He took a sip of the warm chocolate treat.

Josh and Danny listened closely from the other room.

"Ahhh!" They heard their father scream as he felt the suddenly spicy drink.

The brothers then burst into laughter before flying out of the room.

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long. I was hanging out with friends most of the weekend so I never had much time to finish it up. Sorry for the delay. **

**Hope you all enjoyed. **


	55. Chapter 55: Halloween

Chapter 55: Halloween

**Hey guys! Happy Halloween! Now I'll get the obvious question out of the way. Why am I doing a Halloween special on this story and not on Horror Shorts? Well, I kind of had writers block with that story, but I am planning on posting a chapter later on about Halloween but I have to think of an idea first.**

**Also, I started my own Q and A story, so if you would like to ask questions just go to the story 'Zach Answers'. **

It was sunset in the town of Moose Lake, but tonight wasn't just a normal night, no, it was Halloween!

For some it was a night filled with fun customs and sweet treats.

This was the case for Linda, she loved Halloween, dressing up, handing out candy to the kids in costumes, it was all so fun.

For Jewel it was also fun, not just the holiday but the season as well, the beautiful colors of the leaves and the delicious pumpkin spice that was put in lattes from the coffee shop a few doors down the street.

For Blu, it was horrifying, the scary costumes, even the way everyone celebrated it at night made the whole thing much creepier.

Linda was in her kitchen, wearing her costume, the costume was of a witch, with the cliché green face paint and black dress.

With her was Blu and Jewel along with Ashley, they were all helping to prepare for the trick or treaters.

"Well, it looks like everything is ready, now we just have to wait for the trick or treaters." Linda spoke as she sat the bowl on a table.

Blu then noticed that Josh and Danny were not with them.

"Should we go tell Josh and Danny that's its about to start." Blu asked.

"Yeah, they shouldn't miss the kids." Jewel replied, she remembered the times when she along with Blu would ride on Linda's shoulders as they trick or treated during Halloweens when Linda was a child.

Upstairs Josh and Danny were glued to the front of the television watching a horror movie marathon.

"Josh, Danny, you two want to watch the trick or treaters?" Blu called up the stairs.

"Okay, we're coming." Josh called back.

He and Danny flew down the stairs and landed on the kitchen counter, Danny immediately began to dive toward the large bowl of candy before being stopped by Blu.

"Not so fast, that's for the trick or treaters." Blu said as he stepped in front of Danny's charge toward the bowl.

Their parents had told them about the trick or treaters before, they knew that on Halloween there would be human children dressed up in costumes.

Soon the sun had set, Linda brought the bowl to the front door of the shop and children began to walk through the streets of Moose Lake.

The chicks watched the weird costumes they wore until they looked across the street to see a horrifying zombie, it was walking straight for the book store!

Josh, Ashley and Danny all screamed and hid behind their mother, Blu was nearly as scared as their children but stood his ground since that he knew the truth.

"Linda! Shut the door! That zombies coming!" Danny shouted.

The monster then walked up to Linda who was still standing in the door way, Linda then smiled and dropped a few pieces of candy into a bag that the skeleton was holding.

"See kids, there's nothing to be afraid of, it's just human kids in costumes." Jewel smiled looking to her chicks.

After thinking it over, that made more sense than an actual zombie.

Danny then walked to the glass and began to notice that many other kids were dressed up in scary costumes.

Some of the monsters and scary creatures that the children were dressed as were from some of the horror movies that Danny had watched.

Danny pressed his face against the window and watched all of the trick or treaters.

"Hey mom, dad, can we go fly around and check this out more?" Danny asked.

"Sure kids, go ahead," Blu smiled.

The kids then flew out of the front door of the bookstore and into the air.

"Just be back before eleven!" Blu called to them.

Blu and Jewel watched as their children flew off to have fun.

Jewel giggled to which Blu looked to her.

"What is it?" Blu asked with a playful teasing expression.

"This just takes me back to when we were kids. " Jewel smiled.

"Oh yeah, it does remind of us." Blu chuckled.

* * *

_Blu and Jewel sat on Linda's bed waiting for her to come out wearing her costume. _

_The two young lovebirds had only been together a few months _

_Eventually she walked into the room wearing her pirate costume, with a hook hand, eye patch and plastic sword. _

_"Are you guys ready?" Linda asked. _

_Blu squawked positively, Linda reached out her arm and the young lovebirds stepped on. _

_They climbed onto her shoulder, Linda chose this costume in the first place because of her two companions, Blu and Jewel were happy to help her with it, they thought it was funny, plus they could see some of the other trick or treaters that were out that night._

_Blu and Jewel were amazed and also terrified of all of the children wearing costumes that walked about on the streets._

_Jewel saw one of the scary monsters that were kids in costumes, Jewel backed up nervously against Blu, Blu was scared as well but managed to compose himself for Jewel's sake._

_"It's okay guys, they're just other kids in costumes." Linda smiled trying to calm them. _

_She continued walking until she meet up with Amanda and Emily, Amanda was in a black cape and fake fangs which were in her mouth. _

_Emily was in a tin foil robot costume with boxes for the body parts. _

_"Hey Linda, hey Blu, hey Jewel." Amanda smiled showing off her fake fangs. _

_Blu chirped a response to her. _

_"So what street do we trick or treat at first?" Linda asked. _

_"How about since we're on your street now let's go to these houses then we can make our way to my street." Amanda said. _

_"That sounds like a good idea." Linda smiled. _

_The three humans along with Blu and Jewel walked down the streets to the houses. _

_Eventually Blu and Jewel decided to leave and fly to Amanda's home where Lucas, Alice, Chloe, Alex Jameson and Tony were watching horror movies to get them in the mood for the spooky holiday. _

_They all sat together much like the night with the cuddling incident months before. (**Remember that?) **_

_Every time something scary would happen Jewel would cuddle up to Blu , he would always reach his wing around her and hold her close to him. _

_Now Blu and Jewel could express their love toward one another without becoming embarrassed by their friends responses. _

_As the night went on Blu and Jewel flew back to Linda's home and helped her eat some of the candy she had got from trick or treating. _

* * *

Blu and Jewel both chuckled once again and began to cuddle as they watched the trick or treaters walk about.

Eventually Josh, Ashley and Danny returned and spent the rest of the night watching the rest of the horror films and eating as much candy as they could.

Blu and Jewel stayed up with them for sometime and eventually went to sleep in the nesting box leaving them to watch the rest of the movies which were on television.

**Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry if the end's a little rushed, I wanted to get this over with. **

**Oh and one more thing… HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **


	56. Chapter 56: First Snow

Chapter 56: First Snow

**Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm late on the first snow in Minnesota, heck they were probably trick or treating in the snow up there.**

The sun rose over the town of Moose Lake like any other regular day, but today wasn't any regular day, for today was bringing something back to the town.

Inside of Linda's apartment sat a large cage which held two wooden boxes.

Inside one was two adult Spix Macaws, their names were Blu and Jewel, in the other box sat their children, Ashley, Josh and Danny.

Danny began to awake first, he stood and carefully tip-toed out of the nesting box which he shared with his siblings.

Danny stepped out and fluttered to the couch, he then sat down and looked at the television, when he reached for the remote when he looked up and saw the window, expecting nothing out of the ordinary he flew to the window to see the weather, he was pleasantly surprised at what he saw.

Everywhere he looked he saw white, it had snowed the night before!

Danny bolted back into the nesting box and began to shake his brother.

"Josh! Josh! Wake up!" Danny exclaimed shaking Josh awake.

"Danny? What is it?" Josh asked still half asleep.

"It's snowing!" Danny answered.

"Really?!" Josh bolted up.

"Yeah, come one!" Danny said to him.

The brothers flew to a window and opened it, they flew outside and cheered as they dived into the snow.

* * *

Blu and Jewel opened their eyes groggily.

They shared a kiss with one another and stood.

After a few minutes of preening they exited the nesting box.

They walked to their children's nest to discover it was empty.

"Have you seen the kids, honey?" Blu asked.

"No, where could they be?" Jewel responses.

They then heard the sounds of laughing.

They looked to the direction of the sounds and exited the cage.

They flew to the window facing the front of the store and saw that on the sidewalk their three children played in the snow.

Blu and Jewel were both surprised to see the new layer of snow.

"Well that explains it." Jewel chuckled.

The pair opened flew outside and to the snow covered ground, as their talons touched down the snow crunched below them.

"You three are up early." Blu smiled.

"Yeah, since it's snowing we wanted to go play." Danny answered.

"Mind if we join you?" Jewel asked.

"Really?" Josh, Ashley and Danny asked in unison.

"Yeah, really?" Blu agreed.

"Sure, it looks fun and we haven't done something like this since we were kids." Jewel smiled.

"Let's have a snowball fight!" Danny exclaimed.

"That sounds fun." Jewel smiled.

"What's the teams?" Josh asked.

"Girls versus boys." Danny answered.

"That's no fair, there's three of you!" Ashley said angrily.

"Don't worry sweetie, I have a few tricks up my wing to make sure we win." Jewel whispered to her daughter.

"I think we should have the teams adults against kids." Blu suggested trying to avoid conflict.

"Why, are you worried I would kick your butt if we're on different teams?" Jewel teased.

"Really? You think you can kick my butt? Fine, let's keep the teams the way they are." Blu said.

"Let's make it a challenge, if you get hit by a snowball you're out." Josh chimed in.

"You're on!" Ashley said to her brother.

The five macaws flew to the nearby pond and began to play, the two teams separated and started making snowballs.

"Attack!" Danny shouted as he threw a snowball to the girls.

The snowball missed them completely and landed on the ground.

"You're going to have to do better than that honey." Jewel giggled.

"Now it's our turn!" Ashley called to them.

Snowballs began flying from both sides, Josh looked up to the enemy's side but was quickly hit in the chest with a snowball meaning he was out.

"Take that big bro!" Ashley laughed.

After about ten minutes of snowball warfare, the boy's side began to notice that fewer and fewer snowballs were coming from the girl's side.

"I think they're running out of snow." Danny theorized.

The three boys looked up to the girl's side when suddenly.

"Hello, boys." Jewel said in a teasing manner.

They all turned around to see the two girls holding snowballs in each wing.

Ashley took out her brother while Jewel walked to Blu with a playful smiled.

"Is there an option to surrender?" Blu asked with a nervous smile.

"Nope." Jewel then raised her wing and threw the snowball at Blu hitting him directly in the face.

Blu sighed as he wiped the cold snow off his face.

Jewel giggled as she walked to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"At least you're not a sore loser." Jewel smiled.

The macaws family flew back to their home and once they entered they began to warm themselves up.

Blu and Jewel prepared five cups of hot chocolate, one for each of them.

The family then sat together on the couch sipping from their cups as they watched the television warming themselves up.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**Also, I've got a quick question to ask you guys, I'm planning on writing a Christmas special for a story but I'm not sure which story I should make it for, what do you guys think, a Christmas special for Horror Shorts or another for this story?**


	57. Chapter 57: New Family Part 1

Chapter 57: New Family Part 1

**Hey guys, Zachmoviefan here, this is the first chapter of two, both of these stories were written by Alexriolover95, he had written this story months ago and has been asking me to post it for awhile. So finally here we go I hope you guys enjoy.**

As morning came in the town of Moose Lake, Minnesota, the sun shining over the snow covered land, a pair of lovebirds woke up to the light, rubbing their eyes and then looking at each other with a smile. The couple were Lucas and Alice and they kissed each other softly on the beak.

"Good morning my angel." Lucas said.

"And good morning to you too, handsome." Alice replied with a giggle. "Should we wake Ruby?"

"Maybe in a few minutes, I have something I want to do with you first." Lucas answered and then kissed Alice again passionately.

Alice just enjoyed it and kissed back, savoring the time with her husband, however, being parents that they were, they needed to make sure their child was awake. The two got up and flew to where Ruby was still sleeping peacefully in her artificial made nest, the little green-winged female macaw at rest as her parents came and looked down at their sleeping little angel.

"Awww… She's so cute, I feel bad for waking her up." Alice explained.

"Don't feel bad." Lucas smiled and slowly went to his daughter's ear and whispered. "Sweetie, wake up, it's day."

It took a couple of minutes, but Ruby began reacting to her father whispering to her and she opened her tired eyes to see her parents.

"Morning mom, dad." Ruby greeted them.

"Alright, sweetie, come on, early bird catches the worm, or in this case, early bird gets the pancakes." Lucas said.

After Ruby was fully awake, the family flew downstairs to the kitchen, where Amanda was making pancakes and waiting for her birds to come down. As the feathered family stood at the table, Amanda brought a plate of pancakes over, the feathered family's beaks watering as the pancakes smelled delicious.

"Enjoy." Amanda said as she went back to the kitchen to make her own breakfast.

As the feathered family ate their fill, Ruby spoke to her father.

"Hey daddy." Ruby said to Lucas.

"Yes sweetie?" Lucas replied.

"Can I go see my blue cousins today?" Ruby asked, referring to her cousins, Ashley, Danny, and Josh, putting on a puppy dog face.

"Sure sweetie, you can go anytime you want." Lucas informed his daughter.

"Great, thanks dad!" Ruby shouted and hugged her father, to which the Scarlet blushed, Alice enjoying the sight of a happy father and daughter.

As the family finished breakfast, Ruby took off, once again thanking her father before flying off through the cool Minnesota air to her cousins. Lucas smiling out the window at his daughter's form getting smaller and smaller. As the Scarlet watched Ruby, a pair of large wings wrapped around his body, it was Alice.

"You know, you're the best father in the world." Alice commented.

"Thanks, I try my best, but now that we are alone…" Lucas began, with Alice knowing what he was thinking. "Maybe we could go back to what we were doing this morning?"

"You read my mind." Alice smiled and the two went to sit on the couch and enjoy being a couple.

Meanwhile, Ruby arrived at her cousins' house, where the bookstore in the town resided. As the little female macaw flew down in front of the bookstore, she tapped on the glass with her beak, to catch the attention of Linda so she can open the door. Linda heard the tapping and looked around the customers currently in the store to see Ruby there. Linda got up from her chair she was sitting in and opened the front door, allowing the little female to come in for some warmth from the cool weather. Ruby flew in and landed down on Linda's arm.

"Hello Ruby, I'm guessing you came to spend time with your cousins, correct?" Linda guessed, to which Ruby nodded her head. "Well unfortunately your cousins are out with their parents, they're visiting Jameson and Kelly to check up on their owlets, sorry."

Ruby felt a little disappointed, but nevertheless she chirped a thank you to Linda, who smiled and walked Ruby out on the sidewalk and helped her in flight by giving her a boost from throwing her arm up.

However, as Ruby flew back home, she was really thinking about her life, how she was thinking it would be great to have someone of her age living with her, a sibling. Ruby was still in thought as she got home and tapped on the window with her beak to let her parents know she was back. As Ruby looked through the window, she saw her parents making out on the couch.

"Gross!" Ruby shouted. "Mom, dad!" Ruby shouted to get their attention.

Eventually Lucas saw Ruby outside the window and stopped embracing his wife to let his daughter in, flying to the window and opening it. Lucas was rather surprised to see his daughter back so soon.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"They weren't at home, they are out with Uncle Blu and Aunt Jewel to see Uncle Jameson and Aunt Kelly." Ruby sadly reported.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be at home tomorrow, why don't you just watch some TV, okay?" Lucas smiled to cheer up his daughter.

"Yes dad…" Ruby replied and flew to the couch, where Alice put a comforting wing over her daughter, the family then watching some TV together.

As Amanda came home from school, she prepared dinner for her and the feathered family, Lucas helping out his owner. As soon as the food was done, the family sat down and ate, everyone enjoying their food, everyone except for Ruby. Everyone took notice and Alice worried for her daughter.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Alice asked. "You are hardly eating."

"I'm just not in the mood for dinner right now, can I be excused?" Ruby requested.

"Sure sweetie…" Alice nervously answered and Ruby flew off to sit by the living room window.

Alice was just about to fly off to her daughter to see what was wrong, when she felt Lucas' wing grab her.

"I'll go see what's wrong with her, you just eat." Lucas said and he flew to his daughter.

Ruby was just staring out at the darkening sky, the sky matching her mood as her father came.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Lucas asked, clearly worried. "You been acting weird since you came home from your cousins' place."

"It's just…" Ruby began, but stopped as she didn't know how her father would react.

"Sweetie, don't be afraid, I'm your father, you can tell me anything and I wouldn't be upset." Lucas reassured Ruby.

"Well, when Aunt Linda told me that my cousins weren't home, I been thinking, how I would love to have someone around my age to play with at home when my cousins aren't free to play with me." Ruby spilled the truth.

"So, you want a brother or sister?" Lucas asked to clarify what his daughter meant.

"Exactly dad." Ruby replied, sighing and putting her head down, Lucas lifting her head up and smiling.

"Sweetie, I think that's a perfectly good concern." Lucas told Ruby. "I'll see what I can do."

Ruby felt her heart jump with joy and launched herself in a hug with her father, Lucas chuckling as he hugged Ruby back.

"Thanks so much daddy, you're the best." Ruby said, Lucas only could blush once again.

"You're welcome sweetie, now lets go finish dinner, okay?" Lucas said as he stopped hugging his daughter.

"Can you piggyback me?" Ruby requested.

"Of course, hop on!" Lucas shouted and let his daughter climb up on his back.

The two went back to dinner and as they ate dinner, Lucas knew he first would talk to Alice, to explain what their daughter wanted and if Alice agreed, then he would talk to Amanda, so she can talk to Emily, who worked, of course, at the pet store. Then they can see if Emily's father would allow the couple to adopt another little macaw as a sibling for Ruby. Lucas was determined to make sure that in the end, he would make his daughter happy, he would do anything to make sure his little girl was satisfied.


	58. Chapter 58: New Family Part 2

Chapter 58: New Family Part 2: A New Brother

**Hey guys! Zachmoviefan here, this is the second and last part of Alexriolover95's story. As always I hope you guys enjoy. **

Lucas and Ruby got back to the dinner table, where they enjoyed the rest of the meal with Amanda and Alice. After dinner was over, Amanda washed the ishes, while Ruby went to watch some TV in the living room. Alice was about to join her daughter, but Lucas held onto her wing, to signal he wanted to talk to her.

"What is it dear?" Alice wondered.

"You wanted to know what's wrong with Ruby right?" Lucas reminded her.

"Yes, she told you?" Alice grew a smile.

"Yes, she did, she wants a sibling." Lucas explained simply.

Alice thought about it, it would be nice to have another chick in the family, but she wasn't sure… She decided to ask Lucas what he felt on the subject.

"What do you think dear?" Alice asked.

"I think it's a great idea, I think we're ready to have another child and ti would make Ruby so very happy." Lucas smiled.

"Well than, so do I." Alice smiled back.

"Great, now I have to talk to Amanda so she can call Emily." Lucas said before flying to Amanda, who was just finishing up the dishes.

As Amanda put the last dish back in the cabinet, Lucas landed down on her shoulder.

"Hey Lucas, anything the matter?" Amanda asked.

Lucas looked around and saw some paper and pencil. Flying to it, with Amanda following him, Lucas did his best to write out what he wanted to say. He learned a bit from Blu and Jewel, but he was still pretty much a beginner. When he was finished, he showed it to Amanda, the message reading, "Ruby wants a brother or sister, can you call Emily and see if they have any chicks free?"

"Of course Lucas, I'm happy all of you want a new child, I'll call Emily right now." Amanda smiled and went to the phone.

Amanda dialed Emily's number and waited for her friend to pick, Lucas nearby hearing the ringing of the phone. Emily picked up after about ten seconds and was happy that her friend called.

"Hello Amanda." Emily said happily.

"Hello Emily, I got something important to talk about." Amanda replied.

"What is it?" Emily inquired.

"Lucas and Alice's daughter, Ruby, she wants a new brother or sister, can you and your father spare another one for us?" Amanda asked.

"Well, me and my father will see tomorrow when we open up shop, I'll call you straight away when we have decided." Emily answered.

"Great, thanks very much." Amanda thanked her friend.

The two talked some more before Amanda hung up and turned to Lucas.

"Okay, Emily says she and her father will see if they can spare one tomorrow during open hours, don't worry, I'm sure you guys will have another chick here." Amanda reassured Lucas.

Lucas then flew to where his two favorite girls were, sitting on the couch watching TV. He gave a quick kiss on Alice's cheek and then gave a quick hug to Ruby.

"Great news sweetie, you might get a new brother or sister tomorrow." Lucas told Ruby, to which the little girl smiled with delight.

"Really?" Ruby asked, stunned.

"Yes, but be patient." Lucas replied and the family then went into quietness, enjoying the evening TV programs before nighttime fell and they flew off to sleep.

While Alice was in the nesting box where she and Lucas slept, Lucas was putting Ruby to sleep, giving a goodnight kiss and such.

"Goodnight sweetie, sweet dreams." Lucas said softly.

"You too dad, love you." Ruby smiled before closing her eyes and soon enough started snoring softly.

Lucas smiled and stayed there for a few seconds before going to sleep with Alice. As the two wrapped their wings around each other and fell peacefully in sleep, night passed as the earth started its cycle back to being day in Minnesota. And so the sun did shine on the snowy town as the sunlight once again woke up everyone, signaling that it was time for the day's activities to begin.

As the usual day started out in Amanda's house, breakfast being served and the family enjoying it, a call came from the phone, Amanda going to pick it up. Thinking it must be Emily, since she would have arrived at the pet store by now, she happily greeted the caller.

"Emily, that was quick, do you have good news?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, you guys are in luck, a shipment of new birds came a bit early and when my dad and I were going through them, we noticed a little Scarlet macaw boy." Emily started, Amanda's interest growing. "He seemed to be very frightened and shy, he kept trying to avoid our hands when we went to pick him up from the box. My father and I think it would be best if we gave him to Lucas and Alice, seeing how well Ruby's growing up under them." Emily finished her news.

"That's great Emily, thank you!" Amanda said, a huge smile coming. "I'll take them the great news."

"You're welcome, I'll be there very soon with him." Emily replied and the two hung up their phones.

Amanda turned to look at the feathered family, who were anxiously waiting to hear the news and judging by Amanda's smile, it must be very good news.

"Great news guys, Emily's coming with Ruby's new brother." Amanda informed the feathered family to which they squawked with joy, to which Amanda needed to calm them down first before she continued. "But, he's very scared right now, so be gentle with him."

The feathered family understood and after breakfast, they all waited for Emily to come. And soon enough, the doorbell rang, Emily having pressed the button, she had in her hands the cage with the little boy inside, and over the cage was a blanket, so the boy would think it was nighttime and he would be asleep.

"Emily, nice to see you, come inside." Amanda said as she opened the door and let enough room for Emily to walk inside.

"Thanks." Emily replied, putting the cage down on a nearby table. "It took some time, but we finally got this little guy calmed down enough, he should be sleeping now, I hope he'll have a good life here."

"He will, Lucas, Alice, and Ruby will be very happy to have him." Amanda reassured her friend.

The two friends talked some more before Emily needed to hurry back to the pet store. As Amanda was waving her hand goodbye as Emily drove off back to the pet store, the feathered family came to the cage, excited to see their new family member. Amanda came and slowly took off the blanket from the cage, to reveal the little Scarlet chick sleeping in there.

As the light of day came into the Scarlet boy's eyes, he slowly opened them, strange surroundings around as he rubbed his eyes with his wings. He saw the feathered family looking at him and wondered who they were as Amanda unlocked the cage door, to let the little one out. The little boy became scared as he thought about what this group of birds would do to him.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you." Amanda said in a soothing tone, trying to coax the little one out.

Eventually the boy calmed down a little and slowly walked out, coming out of the cage. He was still a little scared as he was shaking a little.

"Hello, little one, welcome to your new home." Alice smiled.

The little boy didn't say anything, but Alice wasn't mad, she understood.

"Do you know your name?" Lucas asked with a smile.

"I… don't know…" The boy finally answered.

Lucas thought about what to call the little boy. He thought it would be nice to name him after Emily's feathered companion, Alex, since it was Emily who delivered the boy to them.

"That's okay, would you like to be named Alex?" Lucas asked.

"Okay… That's fine…" The boy, now named Alex, replied.

"Don't worry Alex, you'll feel at home here and now…" Alice said before speaking to Ruby who was behind her mother. "Ruby, would you like to introduce yourself?"

Ruby came out from behind her mother and walked in front of Alex, smiling, obviously very happy now to have a brother.

"Nice to finally meet you Alex." Ruby said. "My name is Ruby."

"Nice to meet you too…" Alex replied nervously and held out his shaking wing for a shake, only for Ruby to just hug her new brother tightly.

Alex felt confused at first, but the hug was so tender and he hugged back, enjoying it and relaxed.

"Alright, now, how about we spend some quality family time together, sounds good?" Lucas asked of his now two kids.

"Yes dad." Alex and Ruby replied at the same time.

And so the family spent some quality time together, getting Alex used to his new life and making him feel like a part of the family. Over the days, Alex became more and more comfortable, each day getting less scared and eventually meeting everyone else, who was very happy to have another little bird to the circle of friends.

And as for Ruby, well, she was just very happy to have a brother now and she loved him like one, spending large amounts of time with him when she wasn't spending time with her cousins. And seeing the sibling relationship go well, Lucas and Alice knew they made the right choice and like Ruby, they wee happy to have Alex as their child now.


	59. Chapter 59: New Cousins

Minnesota Love 59: New Cousins

**This is the first chapter that I have written that features Alexriolover95's OC so I'm kind of excited but also kind of nervous to see where I can take this story. **

**As always I hope everybody enjoys this chapter. **

Alex awoke in the shoebox made bed beside his new sister Ruby, Ruby was more than happy to allow him to share the bed with her until he was old enough to sleep alone.

He smiled as he cuddled closer to her feathered chest for comfort.

Ruby soon awoke as well with her wing still wrapped protectively around Alex.

"Good morning Alex." Ruby smiled hugging her little brother.

"Hi Ruby." Alex smiled returning the hug.

"You want to go see what Amanda is making for breakfast?" Ruby asked.

"Okay." Alex smiled.

The two then stood up and Alex climbed onto his sister's back like how she had done when she was younger.

"Hold on, I might do a few loops." Ruby joked to which Alex giggled.

Ruby then took flight and ew out of the bedroom and through the hall to the kitchen.

Amanda was busy peeling and cutting orange slices for her feathered family members.

"Good morning you two." Amanda smiled before stroking their head feathers.

Lucas and Alice flew from the couch and to the kitchen counter.

"Hey buddy." Lucas smiled picking up his son in his wings.

Alex hugged his father before they began to eat breakfast.

Afterwards the feathered family retreated to the couch and began to watch television.

After a few minutes, they heard a tapping on the window, Alex and his family looked to the window.

Alex was both shocked and confused at what he saw, five blue feathered macaws were standing on the window seal from outside.

"They're here already, perfect." Lucas smiled.

"Who is that?" Alex asked.

"They're family, they've been wanting to meet you." Ruby smiled.

Lucas flew to the window and opened it to allow them to enter.

"Hey uncle Blu, hey aunt Jewel." Ruby smiled as she hugged them.

"Hey sweetie." Jewel smiled, Ruby was nearly as tall as Jewel by this point.

"So this is Alex." Blu smiled looking down at the small Scarlet Macaw, "It's nice to meet you."

Alex back away and hid behind Ruby and peeked past her to see the new macaws.

"Don't be scared Alex, they're not going to hurt you." Ruby smiled trying to calm her little brother, "This is uncle Blu and aunt Jewel and their kids, your cousins Josh, Ashley and Danny."

"It's great to finally meet you Alex, we've heard a lot about you." Jewel smiled.

Ashley then walked ahead of them and walked to Alex who was looking at her sheepishly.

Ashley then held up her wing to shake and gave Alex a reassuring smile.

"Nice to meet you Alex." Ashley smiled.

Alex merely looked at her wing confused on what to do.

"You're supposed to shake her wing Alex." Ruby giggled.

After a little help from Ashley they shook wings.

Josh and Danny moved forward and began to talk with the younger Scarlet Macaw.

"Do you want to hang out with us?" Danny smiled.

"Um… okay." Alex said nervously.

"We should go play in the snow." Danny suggested.

"I don't know, your uncle Lucas and aunt Alice might not want Alex to play outside just yet." Blu slowed down his son.

"We don't mind." Lucas smiled before looking to his son. "Would you want to go play outside, Alex?"

"Um… okay." Alex stuttered out.

"Great! Come on." Danny smoked before turning around, he then opened his wings preparing for flight.

"I can't… I can't fly yet." Alex sheepishly admitted.

"That's okay, hop on." Blu smiled turning to allow Alex to climb on to which he done.

The Spix Macaw family then flew back out of the window and to a spot where they had played many times.

They touched down on the crisp snow making a crunch as their wait came down onto the snow.

"So what should we do now?" Danny asked, "Snowball fight?"

"Let's wait on that, Alex probably doesn't even know what that is." Ashley suggested.

"How about we go down a hill on a sled?" Josh asked.

"That sounds fun! What do you think Alex?" Ashley asked looking to him.

"Sled?" Alex asked cocking his head to the side.

"Don't worry about it, we'll show you what it is." Josh smiled.

* * *

The four young macaws were sitting in an oven tray that Linda allowed Josh, Danny and Ashley to have for a substitute for a sled.

Alex sat in the back, gripping the sides trembling as the sled was near the edge of a hill.

"You all ready?" Blu asked as he held the tray with his talon to which they replied with a cheer, "Okay, three, two, one!"

Blu then pushed the sled down the hill, Josh, Ashley and Danny laughed and screamed happily while Alex only gripped the sides tighter with eyes wide with fear.

Once they reached the bottom of the hill they began to slow having no more momentum, Alex who was frozen in fear began to chuckle, the chuckles then turned into hysterical laughter.

"That was…" Alex paused before thinking of a word to explain it, "Fun!"

"You want to do it again?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah!"

They spent the next few minutes going up and down the hill over and over having fun every time.

After an hour or so they began to teach Alex other games like snowball fighting.

"You just pick up a wrongful of snow and pack it together, like this." Danny explained before bending down and picked up some snow which he packed into a sphere, "Then you just have to find a target."

Danny then aimed his snowballs and threw it at Josh who standing near him, hitting him in the belly.

"Hey!" Josh gasped as he felt the cold snow hit him in the belly.

"Just a demonstration." Danny defended.

"Like this?" Alex asked as he picked up snow and made it into a snowball.

"Yep, now what are the teams?" Danny asked.

"How about Alex and I versus you two?" Ashley asked.

"That sounds good." Danny agreed.

"Don't worry, we're going to take them down!" Ashley smiled patting her younger cousin on the back.

The two teams split up and began.

Alex watched for a few minutes and began to get the hang of it.

Alex packed a snowball and threw it at Danny hitting him.

"Nice shot!" Ashley smiled to which Alex beamed.

"Beginners luck!" Danny objected throwing a snowball back.

The day went by fast and before they knew it the sun was setting.

Blu and his family returned the window seal of Amanda's home, they tapped on it and returned indoors.

"Hey Alex, how did you like playing in the snow." Alice asked.

"It was really fun!" Alex smiled, "Can I play with them again sometime?"

"I don't see why not." Lucas smiled.

"Awesome! We can hang out again tomorrow!" Danny exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Alex replied.

He spent an hour or so with Ruby before going to bed with her in her shoebox.

As the days went on Alex began meeting Jameson and his family, Tony, Sydney, Alex and Chloe, soon the children spent almost every day together.

**Sorry for the delay everybody.**


End file.
